


黑果核

by CelephaisDrift



Series: 黑果核 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 109,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelephaisDrift/pseuds/CelephaisDrift
Summary: 擦身而过的子弹，一闪而逝的恶念，一念之间的爱意——世间很多事情都是由所谓的"巧合"构筑的。
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck
Series: 黑果核 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832920
Kudos: 9





	1. 序章

“真是糟糕，我才砍到一半，灯就灭了，所以现在心里很火大呢。”

当库洛洛趁着电流断路之后的黑暗，走入那个堆满了镀金灯具与桌椅的大厅时，看见西索正背对着他，坐在一尊纹饰复杂紫檀大象雕刻的背上。对方半侧着头看向他，不怀好意的金黄色的眼睛眯成了细缝。月光落在惨白的皮肤上，血液仿佛是承受不住那虚无的重量一般缓慢流下。

“我不会再这里与你打架，西索。我的伙伴就在我身后的不远处，你没有优势。而且你这种杀人魔，不是一向对人失去兴趣之后就会转身离开吗？我还当你没有这种杀人分尸的爱好。”库洛洛冷眼打量了他一秒，然后瞥向了对方手中的那颗依旧半连在肩膀上的人头。血液似乎已经被放尽，在翻开的血肉里，脊椎骨碎片暗淡无光。

“那还真是遗憾，我想去的酒吧的今天要到12点才会开门，我很无聊哎。”西索说道，面露出失望之色。他放下人头，展示出空着的双手，然后做出了一个魔术一般的花哨手势。

“我本来原定计划是要用三个小时的，毕竟我这次的目标可是据说很有名的格斗家呢……哎呀，名字叫什么来着？想不起来的了呢。”他故作疑惑地皱起了眉毛，手却中凭空出现了黑桃2与草花1。“结果这家人提前回来的了，而且那个家伙也比我想象中弱呢。所以现在就……很不幸的，提前了两个多小时呢。”

他顺手将那张草花1随意的丢在了库洛洛的面前。

“啊对了，你要不要加入我们的讨论呢？你一个人躲在那里也很无聊吧？”西索意识到了什么，转身将那张黑桃2飞了出去，卡牌撞击在了通往厨房的门框上。

果然，无论什么事情，西索这个家伙总是会毫不犹豫地让事情变得更为麻烦。原本不想让他们两个见面的，库洛洛想。

脚步声从那个方向传了过来。

“哎呀哎呀，被你发现了，不过我并没有在躲哦，我只是就这么看着而已。”无机质的声音回荡在黑暗里。

黑色短发的少年出现在了他们的面前，有些无奈地摊开了双手。他看似随意地斜靠在大理石与黄金雕刻的老式摆钟上，然而三人的位置却构成了一个精确的等边三角形。

“撒谎哦，你明明打算等我和库洛洛打起来的时候，立刻从厨房的窗户里逃跑的吧？伊尔迷-揍敌客。”西索的右手夹住了一张新的扑克，考究般玩弄了两下，却似乎是想让人猜谜似的保持着背面朝外。他眼神略带暧昧地看着牌面，轻吻了一下，立刻甩向了对方。

伊尔迷轻而易举地接下了那张扑克，然后顺手将那张红桃J放进了口袋里。

“得到了你的指纹了哦，西索-莫罗。”他面无表情地说道，漆黑的双眼中全然没有被戳穿的尴尬。

“随便咯，我的指纹这种东西警察局里到处都是哦？说不定他们连我的血液和精液样本都有呢。”西索满不在乎地说，然后他又无聊地掏出了一叠扑克，发牌一般在地上分成了三堆。“我第一次进警察局时的年龄，可比你去天空竞技场赌博的时候小多了。”

“原来你们认识啊。” 库洛洛扬起了眉毛，耸肩道。

“嗯……不知道算不算是认识呢？”伊尔迷低下头，曲起手指抵住下巴，仿佛是在认真思索，“但是名字的话，的确是在认识库洛洛之前知道的呢。”

“3年前在“天空”的时候，我让这个家伙输了五十万戒尼呢。”西索得意洋洋地对库洛洛炫耀，然后摆出一副“真没办法”的表情，“看来揍敌客的少爷还挺记仇的。”

“才五十万而已。”少年不留痕迹地微皱了下眉毛，“我那一个月一共赢了一千万戒尼。”

“看来相比起其他的，给我赌注很少嘛，看来我的比赛对你没有什么吸引力。”西索有些失望地说，然后他低头继续拿着那把已经卷刃了的装饰剑继续摆弄那颗人头。

“不过，你看上去比以前长高了不少。”随着极轻的断裂声，那颗人头终于脱离了脖子。西索提起人头在自己身上比划了一下，眼神中充满着恶意的戏谑，“那时候你才到我的这里，看来你长高了大概……十五厘米？”

“正确的来说，是十九厘米，你忘记把你自己的那四厘米算上了。”伊尔迷无动于衷地看着残留在头部血管中的血液被甩出来，声音却依旧平静，“还有，你的手法太粗糙了，所以才会在弄断脊椎骨上花上这么久的时间。”

“啊哈，真可惜，我对解剖学没有什么研究呢。只是大概知道心脏、肝脏、气管之类的在什么地方而已，如果只是和果实们玩耍的话，知道这些完全够用咯。”西索兴趣缺缺翻了一个白眼，然后随手将好不容易弄下来的人头扔到了一边。这个过程中撞倒了玫瑰外形的烛台，价格昂贵的大支香薰蜡烛断裂成了两节。

“库洛洛你继续在这里不要紧嘛？”伊尔迷扭头看向库洛洛，用手指抵住了额头，“你之前不想让我和西索遇上，是因为要避免节外生枝。我记得你刚才在门口对我说，你想要趁着黑灯瞎火的……来见女人是吧？”

“哦？女人？”西索睁大了眼睛，仿佛一个天真的小孩一样看向了库洛洛，“不会是我刚才杀掉的那个女主人吧？她已经五十岁了哦，库洛洛你原来喜欢这种类型的吗？”

“……”感受到两人的视线，库洛洛感觉到自己的太阳穴开始跳动。

“咳咳……”他清了清嗓子，义正严辞地声明道，“第一，我刚才并没有说“黑灯瞎火”这一词。”

“我只是加了一个状语而已，看来库洛洛完全不懂艺术的修饰。”伊尔迷瞪大了眼睛，语气里仿佛是被冤枉了。

“第二，请用“女士”，她是位我素未谋面的美丽少女。”库洛洛没去理会对方，只是抬高了语调继续说，“《曙光下的圣女》，是我这次的目标，她就在这栋房子的某处。”

“啊，只是一副画而已。”西索嘀咕了一句，然后无聊地撇开了目光。

“这可不是普通的画，是一副据说无论是谁看到，都会从内心感觉到平静与救赎的画。”库洛洛白了对方一眼补充道，“是中世纪到文艺复兴时期的名作。”

“哦，中世纪的古董，那一定很值钱。”伊尔迷毫无诚意地试图装出吃惊的语调。

“……好了，我就是这样。”库洛洛叹了一口气，“那轮到你了，大少爷你来这里做什么？”

“我是来拜访的啊。”伊尔迷的语气有些无可奈何，“戈登-庞弗雷特他应该算我父亲认识的人，但是我到了之后才发现他已经死了，所以不知道该怎么办了呢。”

“哎呀，这就不太好了，我们有利益冲突。”西索发出了一声愉悦的闷笑，“真是令人伤脑经呢。”

“真遗憾，但是我也不愿意被你们杀人灭口啊。”伊尔迷挠了挠自己的后脑勺，语气却依然平静。

“所以我们干脆坐下来，好好商量一下这件事情如何？”库洛洛拍了拍手提议道，“幻影旅团才刚刚建立没多久，人手不足，可不能就这么莫名其妙地被牵扯入有三个死亡、其中一人还被分尸的惨案里面。但是如果我和伊尔迷就这么离开的话，西索没有办法保证我们不去举报你，所以一定会阻止我们。但是如果我们联手杀了大少爷，并且把罪全部推给他的话，会被盯上的吧？毕竟揍敌客的情报网比警察要更加厉害一点呢。”

“或者库洛洛可以选择和我一起杀掉西索，并且伪装成西索被原本快死了的家伙偷袭，最后血流不止死掉的。”伊尔迷毫不在意地说，“反正西索本来就在地下竞技场里臭名昭著了嘛。”

“库洛洛团长，请同意我加入旅团~~”西索捏着嗓子用小女孩般的声音举手喊道，然后冲着伊尔迷揶揄般眨了眨眼睛。

“我刚想说这是一个好主意……但是真可惜，现在不可以了。”库洛洛摇头表示遗憾，“他已经这么说了，没办法，我们缺人手嘛。”

“看来只能好好坐下商量一下了呢。”西索托着下巴，非常开心地眯起了双眼。

他们将倒在地上的烛台放到了木质地板上，然后点燃上面唯一一支完好的蜡烛，

三个人走近围坐在了一起，只是虽说是要进行讨论，然而各自的脸上此时却早已经显现出了已经解决了问题的满意神色。

“说起来以前的时候，我也不得不与地下竞技场里的那群无聊的家伙们谈判呢。不过啊，他们已经都被我杀掉了呢。”

西索从口袋里掏出了一包香烟，借着蜡烛的火光点燃了它，然后将烟盒丢给了库洛洛。

“我很容易无聊，所以不怎么爱听别人说话呢，除非是很有趣的话题。每当这个时候一定要东西让我兴奋起来才能保持住我的注意力。但是我最近在打算尝试新的方法，因为吸烟会影响心肺功能，而且还会让牙齿变黄。”他心不在焉地解释道，然后将烟叼在了嘴里。

“偶尔来一下没有什么关系的吧，以前窝金和信长还比赛过谁在一个小时之内抽的烟多，结果别人还当发生了火灾想要来灭火呢。”库洛洛随口帮腔，然后将烟盒给了伊尔迷。

“你还没到能抽烟的年龄吧？小少爷。”西索伸过脖子肆无忌惮地盯着对方的脸调笑道。

“你也没有到能杀人的年龄呀。”伊尔迷歪着头看他，驾轻就熟地将烟架在了指间。

西索看见自己指间的红色火星与蜡烛的火光，一起倒映在了对方漆黑的双瞳中。然而除此之外，一切其他的事物，都像是被深渊吞噬了一般永远消去了踪迹。那座巨大的古董摆钟响了起来，天使雕像的雕像从暗格中飞出，精灵般轻快地在月光下舞动着。低沉悦耳的金属钟声仿佛惊动了那些流淌着的冰冷血液，唤醒了亡灵，血腥味开始在黑暗的空间中蔓延。

只是此时，尚未到午夜罢了。

-tbc-


	2. 咒缚

文森-埃尔丁用了整个青春期来脱离自己的家庭，以及那幢位于半山腰的，据说建造于200年前的三层别墅。

在儿童时期，他的父亲经常将他和还是婴儿的弟弟雷米赶到顶楼的卧室里，然后与些三教九流一起在大厅和花园里开狂欢派对。当他从窗户往外偷望去的时候，看见里面不乏报纸上的常客，往往与诈骗或者走私之类的牵扯到一起。另外还有一些面目可憎的凶恶之徒，肌肉壮实的手臂几乎要将那层薄薄的西装撑破。

他在高中时期，打了三份兼职，通常晚上12点才能回家。但是双亲从来没有问过他原因，不过他也没指望他们会关心。回到家他都会发现父亲喝的烂醉躺在沙发上面，紫色的天鹅绒沙发上面沾满了呕吐物。母亲对此非常反感，所以去廉价家具店买了一仓库的毯子垫在其上，每星期更换。

文森的父亲不善于积累财富，却对艺术收藏品青睐有加。那个失败的生意人将家族几代积累下来的财富换成了美术品，每次拍卖会上，都用提出炫耀一般的高昂价格。在那些狂欢派对上，他经常展示着那些美术品对着狐朋狗友们吹嘘。十几年间，家族的老底被挥霍一空。即使很大一部分的美术品之后被换成了赝品，真品被偷偷卖掉，也无济于事。

在18岁时，文森带着攒下的钱，从银行贷了助学贷款离开了那个家庭。他曾经想把12岁的雷米一起带走，但是他负担不起两人的生活费。但是当初这个实属无奈的决定，却成了他永远的咒缚，一直未来也无法摆脱。

他离开之后，他的父亲雇了一个据说在地下竞技场很有名的打手作为家族的保镖——那个老头那段时间沉迷于各种此类竞技赌博，所以大概是被什么人灌了迷魂汤才会做出这个糟糕透顶的决定。不久之后，在雷米写给他的信里，他惊恐地发现雷米开始与那个保镖厮混。原本乖巧的小男孩渐渐变成了一个满身刺青，整天在街头晃荡的惹事少年。几年后，雷米厌烦了他的说教，不再与他联系。

在刚过完25岁生日的某一天，他父亲所剩为数不多的旧友汉斯警官，前往他所居住的城市找到了他。那位警官一脸疲惫地带来了发生于他老家的噩耗，他的父母与保镖全部在夜里被人杀死。行凶者甚至砍下了保镖的头颅，整座别墅在大火中化为了灰烬，包括他父亲生前搜罗的艺术品。唯一的幸运就是，雷米还活着。他从头到尾躲在三楼的衣柜里，并且在火灾发生的最后时刻从三楼窗口跳了下去，全身骨折严重，但是没有生命危险。

啊，这种事情终于发生了。

奇怪的是，文森当时并没有觉得很难过，只是如释重负地叹了一口气。

“只要雷米活着就好了。”他对汉斯警官说。

一年半之后，文森去旁听了那场庭审。他混迹在旁听席的最后一排，隐匿于法学院的学生、关注此事的评论家，无孔不入的媒体、与他父母生前的“朋友”之中。他将目光从带着白色假发的法官脸上，移到了双方的律师上，然后又看向了证人。最后安静地注视那个被指控杀了他父母的嫌疑人，名字叫做西索-莫罗，20岁。

和童年时期见过的那些人一样，那个名字和照片是报纸上的常客。但是法庭上的西索没有用发胶固定头发，只是随意地散落下来，脸上也没有他标志性的星星与眼泪装饰。

在审判的最后，陪审团认为证据不足，依照无罪推定的原则。

罪名不成立，当庭释放。

这个结果出乎大部分人的意料，社会舆论顿时炸了锅。有人痛骂警察的无能，也有人质疑陪审团的决定。不过也有推理爱好者认为，西索-莫罗也许并不是真凶。因为区区一个人，不可能做完掐断整座别墅电话线、电源与报警装置，打死保镖和那对夫妇。最后还经过精心设计的方式，在消防车到来之前，迅速将整栋房屋烧成了灰烬——就算是主要材料是木制结构，这未免也太快了一些。

不过更多的人则是处于一种看戏一般的态度，庞弗雷特夫妇近几年与黑帮的交往密切。昔日名门早已经声明狼藉，前些年更是因为与某些不知名的异教牵扯而被告上法庭。对于他们来说，这只不过是一场狗咬狗的闹剧，胜利者是谁完全不重要。

汉斯警官对他说，出于某些原因，检方决定不再上诉。经过了这半年，这个精神矍铄的中年男人瞬间老了下去，两鬓的头发变得花白。

“文森，我很抱歉，我没有办法为你的父母报仇。”汉斯哽咽着说，他用粗糙手指拭去眼角的眼泪，“警方也不愿意再追究下去，我甚至都开始怀疑，警方内部与西索-莫罗是不是有着什么勾结。这个杀人狂自五年前以来是就是警局的常客，但是每一次我们都拿他毫无没办法，那些地下竞技场里的人都是签订了生死合同，警局一般不管这些事情。而且那里的人也会帮他掩盖证据，所以一直无从查起。”

“没关系，这种麻烦的人物还是离远一点好。”文森听了之后，心里觉得有些后怕，但是更多的是庆幸，“雷米从这家伙的手下逃脱了，这样就够了。”

”且这次的案件也牵扯到了好多麻烦的人物。”汉斯浑浊的双眼幽幽地看着他，像是干裂的树皮上的两个空洞，“玛琪-柯玛琪纳，西索的证人。她声称火灾发生的时候，嫌疑人与她正在一座酒吧里约会。无论她说的是不是真的，但是至少说明西索-莫罗与流星街的人有所牵扯。柯玛琪纳她据说是流星街的一家小诊所里的养女，那家诊所在当地非常有名。”

“流星街……世界的垃圾场。”他叹了一口气。

“以及检方的证人，集塔喇苦，这才是我最怀疑的一点。”老警察迟疑了一下，最终摇了摇头，“这并非他的本名，你还是忘了他吧。我不会告诉你他的名字，因为只会为你招来灾祸。”

“还有因为我父母本身的原因吧？”文森耸肩，毫不避讳地说，“不过还是谢谢你，我的父亲自从招惹上那些人之后，就不再与你来往，就算你们在我出生之前就已经熟识。”

“哎，都是孽缘。”对方揉了揉自己的眼睛，“他们的确是过分的人，但是我还是希望他们安息，你以后打算怎么办？”

“我打算带雷米回我的城市，他受到了刺激，我想让他在那里接受心理治疗。”

“这听上去不错，不过你们最好改一个姓氏。”汉斯看见文森的脸上露出了略带迟疑的表情，连忙又说，“我知道这很强人所难。但是他们……我是说西索-莫罗那些人。我总有一种感觉——也可能是我太多疑了。他们虽然站在法庭的两侧，但是对我们来说，他们是一体的。他们是看不清也无法跨越的雾。不要走到雾里去，文森，你能做到的只有躲起来而已。”

“那就这样吧，谢谢。”他点了点头。

在换了一个姓氏与身份之后，兄弟两人搬去了那个城市。文森申请上了当地的药理学博士生，在导师的安排下找了一份工作。工资、政府的补贴和父母的保险金成为了他们的主要生活来源，然后他把雷米送去了精神疗养院里。

最开始，雷米一直在做噩梦。他不敢入睡，也不敢关灯。就算是已经困极了，依旧用被子包裹着身体瑟瑟发抖，双眼大睁。

“死神……死神要来杀我了。”他颤抖着、梦呓一般说道。

“死神，死神穿着高跟鞋。哒哒……哒哒……走来走去，走来走去。”

“死神已经离开了，雷米。你已经永远离开了那栋别墅，永远，我们不会再回去了。”他坐在病床边柔声地安慰着对方。

“不……我不可能离开的……怎么可能离开的了呢？”

雷米用手捂住了自己的脸，大哭了起来。

“哒哒，哒哒，他在衣柜外面走来走去，走来走去。”

“不要呼吸，因为呼吸有声音。但是我没办法……他听见了我的心跳声。”

“好黑啊，我好害怕。”

“我听见他在笑，他将手放在了衣柜的门上，他要开门了。”

“他没开门……他在透过缝隙往里看，他的视线好冷。他看到我了吗？他看到我了吗？”

他崩溃地哭嚎出声。

“他看到我了。”

……

三年半之后，一个满脸雀斑的年轻警察找到了他。

汉斯死了。

在某一次对两年前进入通缉榜的“幻影旅团”的追捕过程中，他在监视用的安全屋内被人打晕。随后，那个凶手用一根接近30厘米的长针，以无比精准的角度，果断地穿透过肋骨间的肋间肌，直接捅穿了他的心脏。

听到此，文森倒吸了一口气。

“汉斯先生是主动提出要调查幻影旅团的，理由好像说什么他怀疑幻影旅团与他朋友之死有关什么的。虽然汉斯先生在那场行动里并不是关键所在，但是那场围剿行动最终还是失败了。”年轻的警察说道，眼睛里弥漫着黯然之色。

“但是除了凶手的手法，有一件事情更为可怕，这也是为什么我的上级让我来找你的原因。虽然完全是出于偶然，但是法医在那根作为凶器的长针上，检查出了蓖麻毒素。”

“蓖麻毒素？”

“你是相关领域的学生，想必也知道，按照凶手的那种手法，完全不需要用到毒药。而且蓖麻毒素毒发缓慢，那种情况下并不是最好的选择，但是他为什么要这么做呢？”  
  
“……也许是之前哪里沾上的？”文森看着对方严肃的表情，试探着问。

“不，专家一开始的观点是，这是一种警告。但是随后这种观点被否决，因为警告的话怎么可能是这种隐蔽的方式？毕竟完全是鉴识员无意之中的发现。所以现在认为这是凶手的一种卑鄙的玩笑，或者说是玩弄。这并非出于什么目的，也不在乎到底会不会被发现。但是凶手为什么要开这种玩笑呢，他开这种玩笑的对象又是谁呢？”

“……”

“虽然毫无根据，但是这……也许是对汉斯警官的一种隐晦的嘲笑吧。”那个年轻的警察注视着他，一字一句地说道。

“呜……他来了——”

他们听见了身后的门缝里突然传出了一声惊呼，然后脚步声匆忙地跑走。

“雷米——！”文森尖叫道，条件反射一般追了过去。

他们一起追到了雷米的房间，但是对方已经一条腿跨出了窗外。

雷米用满是刺青的手臂用力地抱住自己的肩膀，双眼呆滞地直直看向他，仿佛是放在注视着另外一个世界。

“他来了，他来了，我知道他会找到我的！我出不去，我出不去、我出不去啊——火要烧到我了，他看到我了！”

他像个孩子一般无助地哭了，上气不接下气，挪动着嘴唇似乎说了什么。

最后如同五年前，在火场里。

纵身跃出了窗外。

……

文森从来不知道，原来噩梦也能传染。

他开始反复做梦，他梦见火焰，梦见黑暗，梦见有人在注视着他。

他梦见高跟鞋的哒哒声、骨骼被磨断的咯吱咯吱声。

他不可抑制地开始想起，在法庭上，西索-莫罗那双外形锋利而狡猾的双眼，然而眼神中又是如此的疯狂。如同站在即将倾塌的大楼顶端，事不关己却又兴趣盎然地观察着脚下慌乱奔跑的人群。他会害怕死亡吗？文森问自己。

对方从未注意到过坐在旁听席角落里的他，只是文森却始终难以接受这一点，他什么也不敢相信。他又想起在某个环节中，西索曾经与检方的证人对质。那个黑色短发的少年——在那场庭审上唯一与西索对视了较长时间的人，他想知道当时那名少年内心有没有像他现在一样的恐惧。

恐惧过后，悲伤和孤寂充斥着他的内心。

在雷米葬礼的那天夜里，文森一个人坐在漆黑的客厅，却又始终觉得自己正在囚笼的最中央。他不敢移动半分，甚至只能小口呼吸。

第二天黎明的曙光照耀的时候，他才敢自四年前听到关于家人的噩耗以来，第一次放声大哭。

此外……

一直到很多年以后，他死在西索-莫罗的手中时。

雷米坠楼之前的那句话始终回荡在他的耳边。

——“哥哥，救我。”

-tbc-


	3. 黑林

运输机在降低高度时遇到了些许乱流，整个空间结构开始发出吱呀的拉扯声。在机舱后部、围着塑料幕布的隔离区内，吊瓶与输液管晃动着，临时病床上的人却依旧在深眠。

伊尔迷在这场微小的震动着中醒了过来，他小幅度地活动了一下身体，试图摆脱因为座椅、睡眠姿势不良以及隔离服而带来全身酸痛。然后透过机窗看了一眼外界，看见飞机路过了热闹漂亮的市区上空，地面距离他们越来越近。有机玻璃的机窗上，有飞越云层时凝成的露珠，在阳光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

“祖迪少校，我们大约会在十五分钟后，直接降落在指挥部指定的地点，请做好降落准备。地面人员已经准备好了相应的接送设施，包括医疗车与检疫设备。”驾驶员通过机内对讲机对他说。

“嗯，我知道了。”他应道，想了想又补充上一句，“另外让他们随时准备好遣散那些媒体，不要让他们拍到太多的东西。免得在网络上把照片到处乱贴，很烦人。”

“收到。”

伊尔迷转过身去向一边的士兵与医务人员打了一个手势，那些人回到了各自的位置。

“少校，指挥部想要直接与你联系。”对讲机又响了起来。

”转给我。“他说。

“伊尔迷，一路正常吗？”中年人威严的声音伴随着细小的杂音，从微小的电路传了过来。

“嗯，还好。”伊尔迷偏过头看向了隔离区，在一旁的人心领神会地对他点了点头，于是他又说，“样本一切正常，两个患者一路上也没有出问题，身体指数一切稳定。”

“收到，那就在陆地上见面。对了，议会方面派遣的专家前几天到了。你今天若是有空的话，我想让你们见个面。”

“为什么议会的人会来这里？”他迟疑了一秒钟，有些疑惑地问道。

“等你降落之后我再和你细说。”

“是。”

十五分钟后，军用运输机停在了被临时当作起落跑道的空地上，不远处的单栋灰色的混凝土结构的外围已经拉上了铁丝网。在铁丝网外，各类媒体的车辆与记者围得水泄不通。

伊尔迷走下旋梯，在一旁早已经等待着的检疫人员开始往他的身上喷洒消毒液，刺激性的液体从透明面罩上成股流了下来。等这结束后，那些人开始走上飞机搬运病床与锁在冰柜内的样本。在他们来回忙碌的时候，伊尔迷通过了复杂消毒程序，换下了生化服。

他在休息区里拿出刚显示有信号的手机。

“喂，父亲，我已经落地了。”

“一切还好吗？今天柯特有事情出门了。你的母亲在家非常无聊，所以自从一个小时之前就已经开始催促我了。”席巴在电话另一头说道。

“我没事，但是接下来还要在研究所的隔离区内隔离21天。”

“什么！他们还要囚禁我的儿子21天！”基裘在一旁尖叫了起来。

伊尔迷下意识地默默将手机挪远了一些。

“他是在工作——”席巴短暂地离开了话筒对着她喊道，然后又继续说，“就这样吧，伊尔迷，有事情再打电话给我。”

“好。”

伊尔迷挂了通话，拿着手机迟疑了半分钟之后，在短信的地址栏输入了一串号码。

‘我到了。’他在内容栏里面这么写道，然后按了发送键。

十秒之后，对方很快给他回了信息。

‘欢迎回来^ ^’

他的目光在这条短信上停留了足足十几秒，然后他删除了对话，坐上了一旁等待着的运输车。

……

伊尔迷-祖迪，28岁。17岁进入巴托奇亚国立大学，7年之后从医学院毕业。之后进入军队服义务兵役，新兵期间的训练成绩极度优异，包括射击、体能、搏击和投弹等。1年后，受到上级特殊调动进入游骑兵队，并于期间通过医师考核取得执照。在此2年后被调离前线进入预备役，5个月的时间内通过病毒学考核，现在作为军方的病毒研究人员之一，来到位于枯枯戮平原的，代号“灰方”的病毒学四级实验室。

军方给他的任务大致与议会派遣的研究人员相同，共同研究此次爆发于边境克里格尔密林地区的“黑林病毒”。然而，军方也有似乎有意向议会方隐藏了一些信息——这也是为什么议会方选择派遣自己的研究人员的原因。

在来到“灰方”之前的一个月里，伊尔迷受到军方的指派，带领着一个行动小组前往疫区各个村落以及密林寻找病毒的线索。并且带回两个重症病人，以及100多份来自不同地区的病毒样本。

文森-埃尔丁穿着生化服走在隔离区的楼道内，端着不锈钢托盘的手不住地颤抖。他在心里反复默念着对方在此次任务中的相关信息，试图让自己平静下来，避免一会儿在对方面前显露出心虚不自然的样子。

集塔喇苦。

他摇着头，试图将这个名字从脑海里赶走，又害怕自己一会儿会忍不住将这个名字脱口而出。

除了这个名字，对于十多年之前发生在他家里的那件惨剧的细节，他几乎一无所知。警方出于保密的需要，并没有向他提供任何的信息与资料。时间和空间阻隔了信息，也让他似乎永远失去了了解真相的机会。在雷米死后的，那痛苦的头两年里，他每星期都要去见一次心理医生，吃了大把的药片。不过这丝毫没办法缓解他的痛苦，只能暂时麻醉他的神经，也没有办法让雷米安息——像小时候那样，他们至今依旧在那栋被烧成了焦炭的别墅里徘徊。

唯一能解救雷米与他的方法，就是将那个堂而皇之地从法庭上离开的西索-莫罗重新送入监狱。

但是他做不到这一点。

他曾经花了两年的时间去调查西索-莫罗。

被释放之后，对方似乎加入了一个名“蜘蛛”的地下乐团。文森曾经花费了很大的力气去打听那个乐团的出现地点，通常都位于某些破败的小酒吧里。那种地方通常是瘾君子、妓女与流氓的聚集地，肮脏而嘈杂。出于往日的阴影，他从没有、也不敢于踏足那些地区。即使布景和人群也许是天差地别，但是那些总能让他联想起花园和楼下那些混乱的舞会。

在犹豫了好几天之后，他最后还是鼓起了勇气，但是却没有发现他的目标。起初他认为只是巧合。然而一连好几次，西索从来没有出现过。有一天他终于按捺不住，用一整条烟为代价问了一个乐团粉丝，才知道西索只是一个挂名在乐团的词作家，从来没有出过作品。

他又去对方以前闹过事的赌场与地下竞技场寻找，试图装成对方的狂热粉丝。但是却对于那些人的问答，却一个也回答不过来，即使他事先在网络上寻找过相关信息。一直到某一次，有一个穿着黑色西装的人出现在面前，脸上戴着红色的反光墨镜。

“嘿朋友，是你想找西索吗？我能带你去见他，但是你先得帮我一个忙。看到那个醉倒的老家伙了吗？你走过去，用桌上的那把冰锥刺死他。”

对方看着他骤变的痛苦表情，发出了疯狂的大笑。

他落荒而逃，跑出了好几个街区之后，忍不住跪在地上颤抖。

在持续了好几天的、半梦半醒的惊慌中，他切身地验证了那个事实——

西索-莫罗是他触及不到的存在，他隐匿于黑暗之中。就算你能看到他的影子，但是你永远也抓不到他，他在另外一个世界。

如果我也堕落，是不是能到达那里？文森曾经这么想。

但是他不能这么做，他曾经用尽了全力，如今却发现那只能让自己看上去不那么狼狈。

然而，凡事都有转机。

在某一次巴托奇亚国立大学的生理学学术研讨会上，来自两个小组的人因为实验方法和理念吵了起来。文森原本只是前去看望曾经的导师，却被拉去当了观众。他全程几乎昏昏欲睡，一直到在针锋相对的两波声音内，听到了一个混杂在其中的声音。

就算被对方冷嘲热讽，却始终保持着无机质一般的平静——就像是很久以前在法院上的那个少年。无论西索与他的律师说了什么，从不得意，从不恼怒，从不颤抖，从头至尾不为所动。

即使声音已经被淡忘，文森却永远不会忘记那个语调。他曾经只是单纯认为对方善于掩饰恐惧。但是自从经历那些事情过后，他才发现了掩饰恐惧的艰难，又更何况是在西索的面前。

那根本是一种近乎安息的平静。

……

“你是来做检查的吗？”

他推门进入病房时，伊尔迷正穿着病号服坐在病床上面低着头。对方之前披散在肩头的长发束成了马尾，似乎正在给别人发短信。

“是…是的，我需要你…你的血样，还有体温，心跳。”他竭力让自己的声音听上去镇定一些。

对方抬起头来了打量了他一眼，然后又低下头去。

“你很紧张吗？”伊尔迷继续在手机键盘上敲敲打打，“因为我可能已经感染了黑林病毒，毕竟我刚从疫区回来嘛。这次的克里格尔毒株可是非常可怕的变种呢，传染率和致死率都比普通的高出很多。不小心感染到的话，死亡率在80%以上哦。”

“我……并不是在害怕，我好歹也是个研究人员。而且你的感染几率非常……非常低，只是为了安全起见而已。”文森咕哝道。

“好吧，不过看你的样子，还是我自己来抽血吧。你的手抖得像得了帕金森，我担心你会把我的手臂扎成马蜂窝。不过，就算我感染了病毒，没有显现出症状的情况下，几乎是不会传染的，所以你也没什么好担心的。”

“还是我来吧，你自己弄不方便吧。”

“乳胶管给我。”对方没有理会他，只是卷起袖子命令道。

文森无可奈何，只能照做。

“酒精棉球。”

“针筒。”

伊尔迷饶有兴趣地看着自己的静脉血一点点地被抽出，等到了要求的刻度之后，他拔出针筒将那管血样放回了托盘内。

在对方用病房内置的血压仪与体温计测量指数时，文森注视着对方似曾相识的侧脸，下意识一般地开了口。

“我知道你的事情。”

“我的什么事情？”对方扬起了眉毛，眼睛微微从手机屏幕瞥向了他。

但是他立刻又后悔了起来。

除却与当年那个少年似曾相识的语调与容貌，他事先打听过伊尔迷的事情。知道他在大学时期几乎不与人来往，同时极力避免自己的样子出现在公众面前，无论是院校的公共主页还是校内报纸上。而且对方几乎不参与任何非专业相关的校内活动，从不在社交账号上分享自己的生活，也没有人知道他住在那里。这一切，就好像是在避免招惹上麻烦。

而且，他多方查找，甚至雇用了私家侦探，都没有打听到对方的高中记录。

伊尔迷-祖迪仿佛是在17岁之后，才出现在这个世界上。

他怀疑对方在那次事件之后，出于和他一样的原因，更改了姓名和身份。毕竟就算在法庭上那名少年也许并不害怕西索，但是他当时还是使用了假名。这可能是出于家人的考虑，毕竟没有人会愿意与疯子纠缠不清。又或者他没有更改名字，但是为了避免被对方注意到，所以过着相对低调的生活。

但是如果对方并不是当初的那名少年，那他该怎么办？退一步来说，就算是，自己真的能他通过找到当年的真相吗，对方究竟在那次事件中处于什么样的位置？

不要走到雾里去。

那个老警察这么警告过他。

“我……我听那些士兵说起过你。”文森冷静了下来，决定将这件事情掩饰过去，“他们对我说过你在前线的事情。”

“哦，那大概是沙漠的那次事情吧。”伊尔迷垂下眼，继续用手机发起了短信。

“对，就是那次事情。他们说你曾经在一个先遣队里，上级要求你们侦查一个位于荒漠某个隐蔽地点的敌方藏匿点。结果部队的无线电遭到了窃听，消息泄露，你们受到了伏击，几乎全军覆没。但是……你活了下来，独自在沙漠的野外里潜伏了十天，最后在峡谷里狙击了敌军的小头目。”

“糟糕的叙述，不过勉强符合事实。”对方耸了耸肩评价道。

“所……所以，我只是一直很想见见你什么的。”为了掩饰尴尬，文森干巴巴地笑了起来。他试图用右手挠自己的后脑勺，结果只抓到了隔离服的头盔，显得非常的滑稽。

眼前的青年并没有再说什么，只是第一次抬起头来正眼看向他。

这是文森第一次，与那双黑而无光的双眼对视——而对方只是直白地看着他，似乎并不带有任何考究、友好或者玩笑之意。

但是他依旧几乎在是一瞬间，全身开始感觉到不舒服起来。

就算隔着防护服的透明面罩，却依旧好像毫无保护地站在了什么东西面前。

我不想继续站在这里，他的大脑开始对着他尖叫。

离开这里，他的五脏六腑在呻吟。

“我……我先走了，他们还等着你的血样呢。”文森结巴道，然后几乎是逃跑一般，快步走出了房间。

伊尔迷再一次将目光移回了手机，给西索回了条信息之后按灭了屏幕。

“你很想见我吗……？”

他对着漆黑的屏幕自言自语，然后微笑了起来。

“那是当然的了。”

-tbc-


	4. 彩色影印

“祖迪少校，你的血样检查显示，白细胞数量超出标准。而且你的上一次的心率与体温都高过正常值…所以研究组认为……你可能有着感染的迹象。从现在开始，他们要将你列入重点观察对象。”文森手捧着检验单，低着头尽量不去直视对方。

听到这个消息，伊尔迷的眼睛并没有从他手中那本《密林植物的养护》上离开，只是原本翻动书页的手停了下来。

文森没有再说话，只是安静地保持着原有的姿势。他觉得自己应该给对方一些时间去接受，毕竟这个消息无疑对谁都是五雷轰顶。

“抗体呢？”半分钟之后，对方开口问他，语气平静如常。

“暂时是阴性，但是他们认为可能是窗口期。”文森回答道，小心地斟酌着自己的语气。

“让他们快些去做黑林病毒的核酸检测。另外，我在上次测量心率和体温的两小时之前，进行过了一些体能训练，我记得当时曾经向他们报告过。”伊尔迷继续开始翻动手上那本书，慢吞吞地说道，“我很确定，我在疫区时并没有在病毒中暴露的机会，所以可能只是我有没被检查出来的肠胃炎什么的。而且我也没有发现自己有皮疹，这才是病毒最明显的症状吧。”

“是的，其实研究组也是出于保险才做出这个决定的。军方的那些人……对你尤为关注呢。”文森回答他。

“嗯哼，我的父亲和他们认识咯。”伊尔迷说，“毕竟他们年龄都差不多，所以比较容易产生友情。”

“要帮你把这个消息通知你的家人吗？”

“不用了，免得我母亲又开始大呼小叫。对了，有今天的报纸吗？昨天围在外面的媒体可不少，所以我想今天的版面一定很精彩。”他随意地问道，刚看完了那章《湿度的有效控制》，将书合上放在了床头柜上。

“稍等一下，我给你去拿。”文森说道，转身走出了病房。

十分钟后，伊尔迷看完了报纸的头版。他皱起了眉毛，似乎并不太开心。

“军方的特遣队从疫区带回致命病毒，并且拒绝对此向记者透露任何信息。这是否处于什么保密的目的？暂时没有人能知道，本通讯社将会做进一步的追踪。议会表示他们已经开始干涉军方的行动，派遣了自己的科学家，以防止在这其中有不恰当的行为。”他大声地朗读着里面的段落，平静的语气里却有一种奇异的抑扬顿挫，“他们这么关心这种事情，为什么不去关注疫区的生存状况，为什么不去筹款改良卫生状况什么的？那些议员这样的行为，和打碎了花瓶之后，立刻转身去告诉老师有人将饼干屑撒在了地板上的小学生一样哦。”

“……”文森默不作声地站在一边，在对方翻动报纸的时候，他看见了类似“生化武器”的字眼。

“非常抱歉，我忘记你是议会的人了。”伊尔迷将报纸翻到了下一页，似乎有些尴尬挠了挠自己的脸颊，“我对你们没有什么意见。”

“没关系，我与议会也只是雇佣关系而已。”文森耸肩说道。

“议会是在怀疑军方想要用黑林病毒，来制造生化武器对吧。”伊尔迷一边低头看起下一版面上关于“连续杀人犯在停止行动两年后，继续开始杀人”的报道，一边开口问他。

“这……我也不是很清楚，我只签了最基本的劳务合同呢。”

“嘛，你有保密合同所以不说也没关系。”伊尔迷毫不在意地耸了耸肩膀，“信不信由你，但是据我所知，军方并没有想要用这次的病毒来用于制造武器。很多事实往往与你们想象的不一样，但是他们的确是出于某些需要。”

“我不是很明白。”文森说。

伊尔迷有些无奈地瞥了他一眼，放下报纸长叹了一口气，用手指抵住了下巴。

“问题就在于，就算我们并不想要将它用于战争，但是对于其他国家呢？如果未来有朝一日，我们陷入了战争的危机。而对方释放了这个恶魔，这种事情在历史上发生过了好几次，不是吗？不幸的冤魂枉死，即使原本可以避免。但是出于无知或者懒惰，白白造就孤儿寡母。”

黑发青年的表情突然变得有些黯然，仿佛是被什么往事所刺痛。文森看见那双漆黑的双眼，失神般注视着雪白墙壁之前的虚空。

“如同是17岁时，某个深夜喝下的那杯威士忌一样。很多事情，也许在不经意之间，就种下了无法挽回的苦果。”

对方叹了一口气，然后有些疲惫地揉了揉自己的眉心。“对不起……我突然想到了一些往事。”。

“你有着什么难以忘怀的事情吗？”沉默了许久之后，文森轻声问道。

“是的。”他说。

随后伊尔迷的语气仿佛被什么撕裂了一般，有了一些微的抖动。

“这一次在疫区，我看着有人含恨而死，但是我无能为力。他们的身体摸起来像是腐烂的水果，皮肤下的肌肉与血液烂成了一团。他们对我说，救救我，救救我。但是我能做什么呢？我什么也做不了，没有人能救他们，这一次的病毒强得出乎所有人的意料。”

黑发的青年停了下来，就这么静止在那里。他似乎是在回想什么，却一动也不动，宛如一座雕像。

然后他开始继续说。

“我所有能做的事情……就只有从他们的体内抽出那些血液，这是我的任务，我只能做那些事情。我没有办法安慰他们，没有办法在临终之时送走他们的灵魂，让他们得以安息，因为这不是我的任务。他们的灵魂只能飘荡在密林的上空，就算脱离了肉体的疼痛，但是那些绝望与恐惧却会依旧与他们在一起。”

“是啊……”文森恍惚间想到了雷米，他的冤魂依旧在黑暗里徘徊，痛苦又彷徨。温热的液体开始在眼眶里聚集，他小声地吸了吸鼻子。

“我们每个人……也许都会因为什么疾病而死掉呢。无论是现在死去的人，还是我们……有朝一日，我们都会在另一个世界见面，到那个时候，我也许就能有机会对他们说……”

文森抽动似的深吸了一口气，听对方幽幽地说。

“我很抱歉，对所有的一切。”

——我很抱歉，雷米，我没有能救你。

“但是我唯一让你们、也让我自己安息的方式。就在现在用尽一切我能的方式，最后也许……当我再次遇见你们的时候，我能这么告诉你们——”

——我想让你安息，雷米。

无法抑制地，眼泪开始从文森的脸颊上滑落。

对方继续说了下去，原本无机质的声音徒然变得有些飘渺了起来，仿佛那是来自遥远的天际——

“我已经战胜……曾经杀死你的恶魔。”

透过被眼泪模糊了的景象，文森发现自己正与那漆黑的双瞳对视着。那眼神依旧是那么的空白，不带有任何的戒备、期待、或者怜悯之情。

——这是多么奇怪啊，在上一次对视时，他的躯体只能感觉到近乎本能的、想要远离的不安。但是现在呢？

他是你的同伴……你们心中有着一样的伤痛，他的灵魂这么叹息道。

“战胜恶魔……是的，这是每个人都想要的。”

在那双眼睛的注视下，文森-埃尔丁低声呢喃着，仿佛是在祷告。

……

“西索！你这个家伙很闲吗？”

相比起窝金，信长-哈查玛自认为他大部分时候都是相对比较冷静的那位。但是这并不意味着他会忍受当他向自己的竞争对手吹嘘着正到高潮的时候，对方都会恰巧收到一杯来自侍者的鸡尾酒——每次都是不同的颜色口味。窝金对此自然是来着不拒，每次都一饮而尽。但是却让他的故事每次在最关键的地方被打断，变得索然无味。

尤其这个恶作剧的始作俑者还是一个让他有些讨厌的家伙。

“哎呀，我只是看到窝金他很喜欢我这里的酒。毕竟我们都是旅团成员，偶尔也想要表示一下心意嘛。”西索争辩道，他盘腿坐在一旁的桌子上，抬头看着酒吧里最近的那台电视。

他们相隔挺远，鬼知道对方是用什么方法知道他们的谈话内容的。 

“你不用管他，他大概是无聊了。”在另一边的玛琪对信长喊道，她正在与小滴一起玩骰子，“西索，你和你那位黑发情人分手了吗？我记得已经有两个月没有见到他了。不对，从你没有被杀手先生杀死分尸来看，应该是你单方面被甩了吧？”

“真不愧是玛琪，好残忍哟，就这么直戳我的痛处。”西索摇了摇手指，语气里带有着虚假的遗憾，“他两个月之前被上级派走咯，直到现在也不联系我。”

“对哦，你搞上了一个少校嘛。”沉迷电玩的飞坦挖苦道，“盗贼集团的成员和少校，我要把这个狗血故事卖到报社里去，一定很有卖点。”

“我要声明一句，我和他搞上的时候，他还不是少校。不对，那个时候我都还没有加入旅团。”西索得意洋洋地说，他绞着双臂托着头，用遥控器切换了电视频道。

“你他妈在骗人吧，你可是十年前加入旅团的，我可不相信有人能忍受你十年。”芬克斯疯狂地按着游戏手柄，“飞坦你这家伙怎么手速这么快，是不是磕了药。”

“哎呀，被发现咯。”西索咕哝道。

“是新闻频道呢，西索原来也会对新闻这种世俗活动产生兴趣？”小滴好奇地看了一眼电视。

“这是你对我的偏见，我可是一向很关心时事的呢。”

“你只关心哪里有乐子而已。”玛琪毫不客气地戳穿他。

“嗯哼，但是今天的新闻里就有乐子。”西索扬了扬遥控器。

“你是指那个连续杀人犯吧？杀死对方之后会把对方装扮成人体艺术品的那个？”在一旁安静地用手机上网的侠客突然插嘴道，“今天的网络报纸上有报道，说实在的，那些作品看上去挺恶心的。不过那个连续杀人犯真的不是你吗？变态程度和你差不多嘛。而且一些心理爱好者认为，那个杀人犯里是想要引起某人的注意，因为作品里隐含着对某人的无限爱意。”

“我同意侠客的说法，西索他现在看着电视机的表情，就好像是在查看自己的作品一样呢。”飞坦赢了游戏，转过头附和道。

“我承认我有的时候的确有点那个，但是这并不意味着你能把我和这个没品的失败杀人犯等同而论。”西索眯起了双眼，眼神中透露出隐隐的寒光。

飞坦耸了耸肩，回过头去和芬克斯开了新的一局。

西索继续托着头，百无聊赖看着主持人报道着关于那位连续杀人犯的报道，眼神渐渐变得失望。最后，他叹了一口气，关上了电视。

恰好这时，他的手机的短信提示音响了。他看了一眼发信人，立刻重新愉悦了起来。

［我好像被你的恶劣传染了］

他弯起眉毛想了想，然后给对方回复。

［早就是了哟♥］

-tbc-


	5. 死神

西索-莫罗来自异世界的死神，无论你是否愿意相信。

那个世界的中心是一座被废弃的都市，其间有座白色的高塔突兀耸立，直入黑色天际。远远望去，接近地平线的建筑物轮廓残破不堪。但是你若是走近了看，又会惊叹其中一尘不染。房屋与街道像是碳笔素描里的石膏雕像，即使看在画纸上看不到任何光源，却依旧明暗交错。集市里有些露天的桌椅，上面依旧放着咖啡纸杯，里面的液体已经干涸。有一捧被包装了一半的枯萎鲜花，安静地躺在花店的一侧。

街角书店里有正在被兜售着的报纸，它们上面有某个日期，但是字迹模糊不清，无法分辨。就连那些散乱在收银台的硬币上，也看不见任何制造年月。

那些人怎么样了？

他并不记得了——就这么毫无负担地忘记了一切。就像没有人会去想，在童年走过某条路上铺设着的木板时，脚底传来的“咯哒”声。

“果然还是很讨厌啊，早知道就晚一点杀他了。”眼前书房里的一片狼籍，西索开始自言自语。他有些泄气地瘫坐在那把昂贵的扶手椅里，然后用手中的尸体断肢将笔筒拨弄到了地上。

那具尸体正躺在房间中心的手织地毯上，老人浑浊的眼睛里倒映着绚丽的水晶灯光，一支钢笔插进了他的后脑。

他随意地将脚搁在了办公桌上，漫不经心地打量了相框里的那张全家福一眼，然后拿出了手机拨通了号码。

“晚上好，伊尔迷♦”

“嗯？”

对方有些睡意朦胧的声音让他得逞似地笑了起来，然后用断肢在玻璃桌面上敲打了一段《欢乐颂》。

“你打电话给我做什么？我的睡眠是很宝贵的。”对方没好气地问。

“我很想你嘛，你最近好冷淡哦，明明回来了还只给我发短信。”他故作委屈地说道。

“……你没事的话我要挂了。”

“好啦，事实上……我遇到了一点麻烦♣”

“什么麻烦？你又被抓进局子了？”对方在电话里嗤笑道。

“才不是呢♠其实我有一点东西放在我一个老朋友那里，但是我今天去拿的时候，他说没有，所以我们吵得很凶很凶呢，他还对我的脸挥右拳头让我滚出去呢。”西索特意的将其中几个字咬了重音。他低头从各方位端详着因为尸体筋挛而僵硬的那只右手，紧握的拳头里面似乎握着什么，“我想和他讲和，你帮我出出主意嘛。”

“……很严重吗，你直接找他解释清楚不就行了？”

“但是我想谨慎一点，毕竟他可是很重要的。如果以后都不理我了那怎么办呀，他现在倔得像块石头。”他微微皱着眉毛，并不打算用粗暴的方式直接掰开那只手，毕竟里面的东西可能会在这期间损坏。

“你可以试试烤点曲奇给他送去。”对方的声音似乎变得有些认真了起来。

“烤曲奇？”他挑起眉毛。

“对，一只手可以正好握住的那种大小。把各种材料搅拌在一起，没有烤箱的话，用微波炉就可以。”

“哇哦，听上去那最后味道一定会……奇妙？”

“你会喜欢那个味道的。”伊尔迷在电话那头意味深长地说道。

“那我就去试试咯。”西索晃悠着走到了房屋另一侧的厨房里，将那只断手塞入了微波炉，“啊对了，我可能会用面粉把厨房客厅什么的弄得一团糟，你能找人帮我来打扫一下嘛？我不擅长这种事情呢，也许会有哪里没有弄干净～”

“嗯，可以啊，我认识一个会干活的。不过现在你得自己联系他，我把号码给你。”

“讨厌啦，我可是很认生的。”西索盯着微波炉的运转，里面传来了轻微的声响，然后用自认为可爱的声音说。

“你们不需要见面。”伊尔迷在那头打了一个哈欠，“我挂了，晚安。”

二十分钟之后，他悄无声息地离开了的那间房子。

闹剧要开始了哟。

西索-莫罗愉快地站在那座白色的高塔上，俯视着宛如迷宫的街道。这个世界每一天都是如此，没有风也没有外来客。

在城市中间的广场里，开始出现了纵情高歌跳舞的人群，那像是一场盛大的狂欢活动——只是没人能去描述场景，因为那舞姿有着空气的轮廓。也没有人能去分辨节奏，因为那鼓点有着光的重量。

然后，死神从高塔上一跃而下，优雅地好似在赶赴剧台。

他坠落着，然后望向了天空(那真的是天空吗？)的尽头。

那里会有着一片大海吗？黑暗而凶暴的大海。

或许我应该加一些有趣的玩具，他思索道。

-

“祖迪中尉，恭喜你结束隔离期咯。”文森靠在门框上对伊尔迷说。经过了这段时间，他发现伊尔迷除了大部分时间里面无表情，时刻保持着疏离感之外，但总体而言不算太难相处。更何况，对方是一个言出必行的人，这让他增加的不少的好感。

“嗯，这段时间麻烦你了，接下来再见面就是在实验室了吧？”，伊尔迷低头整理着为数不多的个人物品，“我打算回一趟家，已经请过假了，大概两天之后会回实验室。在这段时间的研究资料我已经看过了，应该没什么问题。”

“你的白细胞水平一直没有稳定下来，用了相关药物也不明显。还有几次轻微的呼吸异常和心率不齐，虽然不会影响研究啦，但是最好还是去进行进一步检查比较好哦？”文森将检验单装进了纸袋里，交给了对方。

“我没事，只是最近有点失眠。”伊尔迷侧过头，掩饰了双眼中一闪而逝的阴霾，“应该很快就会恢复正常。”

“对了，今天那些其他“出狱”的人，他们已经在外面准备开香槟庆祝恢复自由呢。好像就等着你去加入他们了，快点去吧。”

“我不太常喝酒，所以不去了。”

“不喜欢酒精？”

“只是以前发生了一些事情。”伊尔迷微皱了一下眉毛。

“我懂了，撒酒疯对吧？每个人都会有这种难堪的时候。”文森笑了笑。

“并不是，其实是以前有一次。”伊尔迷停下了手中的动作，迟疑了一会儿，然后仿佛作出了一个什么重大决定一般长叹了一口气。

“我以前有一次……曾经看到杀人犯的脸。但是当我出庭作证的时候，对方的律师提出我当时血液中酒精含量超标——虽然并没高出多少，但是我那个时候……还未成年。可能是因为这个原因，我的证言被认定无效，从而让那个杀人犯逃出了法网。那个时候我就决定，如非必要，绝不会再碰酒精了。”

文森倒吸了一口气。

“杀人犯……？”他颤抖着问。

“是的，然后那个杀人犯就在外多逍遥了十年。现在还用以前杀人赚来的钱，买了赌场和酒吧，赚得盆满钵满。”伊尔迷转头看向他，微抿着嘴，似乎是在回想什么痛苦的事情，“他的名字叫做西索-莫罗。”

“西索-莫罗？”他惊叫了起来。

“他当时做的那件事情还挺有轰动的，因为手段残忍，还把一整座别墅烧成了灰烬。怎么了？听上去你也知道这件事情？”

“我……可能以前关注过这件事情，但是……我对它所知甚少，你能告诉我发生了什么吗？比如……受害者？动机？”文森深吸了一口气，艰难地说道。

伊尔迷抬起右手托着下巴，语气微微变得有些冰冷，“受害者是一对夫妇外加保镖，死了之后还被烧成了焦炭。至于动机……按照警方的说法，没有调查出动机和两者之间的关系，但是……我认识一个人在地下竞技场里打过拳，所以知道一些消息。那家人的保镖身份被人漂白过。在这之前，保镖似乎在"天空"里算是有点名气的打手，但是他被西索-莫罗看上了。他们定下了几个月之后的约战，当时他认为西索-莫罗只是一个初出茅庐的新人，因为西索虽然四年之前就已经来到了“天空”，但是因为不满20岁一直在200层以下。而他正值盛年，所以想要给自己刷点胜率。然而他没想的是……西索的实力远超出他的想象，上了200层之后，西索在一个月里打死了五人，都是在送去医院的路上死去的。但是在那种地方，人命完全不重要，只要能吸引到人的关注和更多的赌金。那个人……他害怕了。”

“所以……他逃出了那个地方…去当了保镖…”

“是的，可能他认为那样就可以逃出死神的手掌心吧。但是西索只要盯上目标，就绝对不会松口。原本……他应该站直身体等待死神的到来，这样或许能在死神面前有尊严的死去……但是他退缩了。”

伊尔迷语气变得有些怪异了起来，让人分辨不清其中的情绪。

“死神如期而至，而那人只剩下一颗已经破碎的心灵，没有办法让他以应有的水平去满足对方鏖战的欲望。他只会一次又一次地试图逃离，但是……嗜血的死神不会放过不值得放过的人。惨剧就这么发生了。”

“……所以……西索-莫罗就把当时在别墅里的人都杀了。”文森双眼无神，喃喃地自言自语。

“当天好像那一家人原定刚刚要结束旅行回家，别墅里没有什么客人。西索大概就是不想自己的决斗被打搅，从而选择了那一天，所以很早就在那里等着他们了吧。不过，我说的这些也都是坊间的传言而已，不足为信。不过我唯一可以确定的时候，西索-莫罗就是那名杀人犯……但是……他没能的到应有的制裁。我的父亲并不想让我过多的追究这件事，他并不想惹麻烦。是我的错，我听说那家人还有后代，所以我想如果能见到他们……若是他们想要复仇，我会做一切我能做的事情去帮助他们。”

“……这不是你的错。”

“为什么你要这么说？”伊尔迷有些奇怪地瞥了他一眼。

“因为……文森-庞弗雷特，那个后代叫文森-庞弗雷特。”他全身颤抖着说。

伊尔迷睁大双眼震惊地看着他，半响之后，低低地开口。

“世界真小啊。”

“是啊。”文森苦笑道。

“……”

“……”

两人默默地对视了两分钟，伊尔迷首先打破了沉默。

“你现在还想要……抓住他吗？”他试探着问。

“是啊，我做梦都想啊。不过我不是为了我父母……我是为了雷米……我的弟弟，他当天在家，不知道为什么没有被西索杀掉。但是他很害怕……在五年之后还是自杀了。”

文森难过地用手背覆盖住了自己的眼睛。

“……但是这很难啊，文森。”伊尔迷轻声说，第一次没有用埃尔丁来称呼他，“按照我父亲那头的消息，西索他当过警方的线人。偶尔会卖点关于毒品交易之类的情报给警察局，而且局里有人和他很熟。那些人……真的会为了十年前的案子而交出西索吗？你继续追究下去的话，或许会被什么杀掉的哦。”

“我……我也不知道。我……明明只是想和兄弟在一起。”他哽咽着。

“我理解你……兄弟是很重要的。”伊尔迷仿佛被他的悲伤触动了，安慰似地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我真的很抱歉……但是如果你想要……咳，复仇的话，我会帮助你的。像在战场上一样，我很熟悉那些。”

“谢谢你，但是我现在想要安静一下，我没有想过警局竟然真的……我到底……”文森的神色中满是疲惫，“……我们先离开这里吧。”

在他们走出隔离区的路上，文森始终一言不发。

在大门口，伊尔迷拿过了文森的手机。他拨号键盘上按了一串号码，然后还给了他。

“这是我的号码，你可以随时联系我。”

文森轻声“嗯”了一声，然后攥紧了它。

……

伊尔迷走到了一早就在“灰方”外等候着的那辆车旁，打开车门时，他一眼就瞥到了司机那头极其鲜艳的桃红色头发。

“我父亲派来的下人呢？你把他怎么样了？”他翻着白眼问对方。

“我把他打晕了，丢在附近的公交车站里～”西索的脸凑了过来，然后伊尔迷拉住他的衣领与他交换了一个吻。

“这是揍敌客家的车，你没有权力来开。”分开之后，伊尔迷敲了敲方向盘，“快和我换位置。”

“我才不管咧。”西索欢快地说道，毫不犹豫地发动了汽车。

-tbc-


	6. 毒之华

水流在墙壁内的管道中流过时，声音细微而隐密。它们带着舒适的温度花洒中喷出，落在西索的发间。他抬起头，睁开双眼，让水流经过睫毛与鼻尖，眼前纯白的浴室开始缓缓流动。他享受了几秒钟窒息的感觉，然后微微改变了姿势，让它们落到嘴唇上。最后他低下头，带着残留的湿度吻上了那人的后脑。

伊尔迷双手撑在淋浴间的镜子上，脸上依旧残余着高潮过后的红晕。他紧闭着眼睛，喘息声穿透水流撞击着西索的耳膜。

“你要错过枯枯戮山顶的午餐咯。”西索用低沉的嗓音笑道，然后用手扣住了对方的下巴微微用力。对方顺从地转过了头，默许了他吻自己的太阳穴。

“我拿到的安排是回去吃晚餐，所以只要在那时候到山庄就可以了。”伊尔迷睁开了眼瞥向了镜子里的西索，然后伸出右手摸上他的脸，“你现在的样子很滑稽。”

“没办法啊，虽然这是我新弄的防水颜料，但是看上去挺容易掉色的，有点失望。”西索歪过头，放任对方用食指在自己面颊上摩擦，已经半溶化的了星星被彻底变成了一摊乱七八糟的玩意儿。他翻了一个白眼，报复似地动了动还留在对方身体里的部位，“看来我们还能在来几发。”

伊尔迷把手挪到了他的发间，飞快地拨乱了那原本就维持不了多久的造型，“可以，不过你得先把妆卸了，然后把头发弄干净。”

西索耸了耸肩表示妥协，轻咬了一口颈侧之后，从对方身体里退了出来。

“哇哦，发胶专用洗发水和卸妆液。”他打量着从一旁柜子上的瓶瓶罐罐，用夸张的语调说，“我还当这里是你因为这次任务新租的房子？真的不是你之前带来的什么人留下的吗？”

“当然是给你准备的。”伊尔迷冷哼了一声，仿佛对方说了一个无聊至极的笑话，然后转身开始清洗自己。

西索满意地眯起了双眼，在自己头上抹上了点洗发水。在揉搓的时候他再一次看向了对方光裸的背部，原本不明显的红痕开始逐渐浮现出来。伊尔迷的脊梁骨就在那层皮肤下，毫无保护，他一伸手就可以触摸到。

在他们做爱或者准备做爱的时候，近乎默契地，会各自御下一半的警觉。然而，这并非是出于意乱情迷的结果。

他们很确信对方不会在这个时候企图对自己不利——伊尔迷对于除了家人之外的一切亲近关系有着近乎本能的蔑视，若是他真的想要动手，决不会选择这种作为接近对方的方式。同样地，西索享受的是能彻底摧毁准备完全的对手，所以他不会在此时破坏情调，来获得对决的机会。

虽然听上去荒谬，但是某意义上，他们在此刻确实将自己的后背交给了对方。

西索顶着满头泡沫再次倾身上去，捧起对方的脸，手指顺着额头插入长发。对方常用的洗发水带着马鞭草的气味，细小的泡沫在他的指尖打滑，他挑起一缕在手中玩弄着，“你的头发变得有点毛躁咯，密林那里天气很差吗？”

“嗯，淋了好多雨，都是蚊虫。”伊尔迷回答他，“还不能在地里睡觉，因为那里到处是毒蛇。”

“听上去真惨。”西索有些幸灾乐祸地笑了一声，“而且那里也没有我。”

伊尔迷不置可否地看着他，拿过花洒开始冲洗两人的身体。

在泡沫顺着水流下时，西索闭上了眼睛，伸出手臂去拥抱对方。他用一只手按住对方的后颈，另一只则搭上了腰。然后用指腹摩擦着对方的皮肤，有些孩子气地用鼻尖蹭了蹭颈窝，不出意外地感受到对方用空闲着的手臂轻轻地搂住了他。他们胸膛相贴，感受着彼此的心跳与体温，血液在沸腾，却被薄薄的皮肤阻隔开。

每当此时，他都会很清晰地知道，自己迟早有一天会完成心中那份最狂暴的幻想。就像对方从来没有指望过，这种平静的关系能天长地久。他们都心知肚明，从很早以前开始，恶意就像病毒一样肆意蔓延。

但是那又能怎样？爱意与恶意对于西索而言，从来都不是反义词。

……

结束之后，西索去一条街以外的便利店里买了两份便当以及一份奶昔。楼道里隐隐约约地有一个傻子在不停地叫唤着同一个单词，除此之外四周非常安静。不远处有一个老旧的儿童游乐场，塑料的滑梯早已经开始褪色，其余没有什么公共娱乐设施。他不太喜欢这个地方，这里离他的地盘太远，总体颜色平淡，令人生厌。

伊尔迷对于居处不如他那么讲究，反正对那家伙而言，无论哪里都比不上揍敌客老家那栋东方式的豪宅。对方生活简单，像寄居蟹一样热衷于搬住所，但是始终行星似的绕着枯枯戮山打转，从来不会离开太远的距离。

“也许你可以给我一张你的排班表？”西索提着东西走进客厅，对盘着腿坐在沙发上的伊尔迷说，“反正你也下了班也没有什么空余时间来我那里，我不介意给你提供上门服务♠”

伊尔迷正在仔细端详手中塞了软木塞的大试管，没有抬头看他，“我一会儿发给你。”

“你在干什么？”西索好奇地凑了过去，看见玻璃容器内装了大量的黑色颗粒，看上去像是植物的种子。

“这次在克里格尔的意外收获咯。”伊尔迷回答他，然后随意摇动着试管，“帮我一个忙，用随便什么假名去租一个仓库，要求能控制温度和湿度。”

“你不会是想要种它吧？”西索挠了挠下巴，饶有兴趣地注视着那些东西，“我打赌里面是什么违禁品。”

“严格地意义上来说……不是，因为它并不在官方的目录上。你可以称呼它为‘长针’，我在克里格尔的某个快要死绝的密林部落里发现了它，那些人通常会把它用于某种宗教通灵仪式。”

“有意思，听上去是致幻剂。”西索说，“或者麻醉剂一类的。”

“嗯哼，但是它使用过量会很快地造成人死亡。”对方微微翘起了嘴角，“在医院的常规检查中，毒剂往往是最难发现的。除非医院弄清楚了患者的病因，比如蛇的种类，含磷农药的种类，生物碱的种类，否则很难对症下药。当然……这只针对弄清楚了毒理，医学有收录的毒物种类，况且有很多毒物并没有特效药。”

“我明白了，你是想把它据为己有吧？”西索瞬间明白了对方的意图，“等那些人因为病毒全部死绝之后，就没有知道它的存在了。不过……军方那些人没有发现你做了这件事情？而且你又怎么知道那些人都会闭上嘴？”

“军方的其它人员确认过那些人的病情，他们都活不下去。而且我离开的时候都已经神志不清，就算放着不管也没事。至于这种东西……他们不会知道的。”然后伊尔迷抬起头，用漆黑的双眼上上下下打量着他，“你要是说出去的话，我也会杀了你哦。”

“你这么肯定，听上去有什么黑幕？我好好奇哦。”西索扬起了语调，轻轻地用肩膀撞了对方一下。

伊尔迷将那支试管放回了包里，“也许吧。”

西索皱了皱眉毛，他确定伊尔迷向他隐藏了一部分的故事。同时他也相信，伊尔迷一定知道自己的不会满足于这些信息，但是对方似乎并不在乎。

“最后一个问题，你为什么不在你的老家弄这些东西？”

“啊……因为。”对方的黑瞳中闪现过一丝轻微的杀意，“父亲说管家里有老鼠。”

……

揍敌客家族，巴托奇亚的主要军火商与最大的私人武装与安保组织，与军方有个好几个重量级的合同。但是除此之外，他们与军方暗地里也似乎有着千丝万缕的关系。根据某些国家的传闻，上代家主桀诺-揍敌客曾经参与过暗杀某国的政要。但是那些上世纪的传闻，终究有一天会消失在了历史的尘烟下。

而这一代家主，席巴-揍敌客，也很好的继承了一贯的那种隐秘低调的行事方式。关于这个家族，报纸和网络上几乎都只能找到千篇一律的、毫无信息含量的通稿。而且在任何地方，都找不到家族成员的照片。他们似乎用某种方式，规避了一切来自外界的好奇目光。

然而同时作为一个名声显赫的的家族，他们又堂而皇之地居住在枯枯戮山的山顶，拥有着大片的庄园与领地。除此之外，他们还享有着豁免权，可以击落一切没有得到授权就试图靠近领地的交通工具。

“伊尔迷少爷，你来的正是时间，晚餐已经准备好了。”一个叫不出名字的佣人在大宅的门口迎接他，向他微微鞠躬，“老爷已经在等候你。”

伊尔迷没有理会他，径自走进了餐厅。

除了席巴、基裘和桀诺，他的二弟糜稽与五弟柯特也都坐在了座位上等候。在餐厅的门边站着一个管家，伊尔迷注意到他的眉毛痛苦地扭曲着，后颈处有一片淤青。大概是西索之前打晕的那个倒霉蛋，他想。

伊尔迷毫不怀疑席巴早就知道了自己与西索的关系，只是对方并不想要干涉自己大儿子的私事。

“奇犽呢？他这个双休日还是没有回来吗？”他环顾了一圈之后问席巴。

“他好像在外面交了朋友，现在每天就知道在外面疯玩。”席巴回答他，“我让糜稽黑了他的电脑，你猜发现了什么？奇犽他似乎想要申请友客鑫的大学。”

“朋友？”伊尔迷有些不悦地扬起了眉毛，“他为了朋友要去友客鑫？他想要离开我们？”

“谁青春期的时候没这种想法？他会回来的。”席巴托着下巴，眼神不自觉地流露出一丝溺爱，“先吃饭吧，结束之后我有任务要给你”。

“好。”

然后他们遣散了周围的管家，开始像普通的家庭一样开始用餐。基裘对伊尔迷描述的那些症状很有兴趣，兴致勃勃地问了他好几个问题。糜稽说他研究了一种类似飞鸟的炸药，但是没法控制目标。桀诺对军方的做法表示出了不屑，但是并没有做过多的评论。最后席巴与伊尔迷谈论了一下今年的枯枯戮山气候不错，适合狩猎。

“柯特今年13岁了，是到可以参与猎鹿的年龄了。”席巴对他说，“等你什么时候有三天以上的休假，带柯特一起去。糜稽他一听到这件事情，只会唧唧哼哼地推脱。”

“这不是我的专业范围。”糜稽满口食物地插嘴道，“大哥才是那个最适合的人。”

在晚餐过后，席巴单独把伊尔迷叫道了自己的书房。关上了门之后，他从一个暗格里拿出了一张照片，“这是你这次的任务目标。”

“他是谁？”伊尔迷飞快的瞥了照片里头发花白的中年人一眼，“我好像在哪里见过这个人。”

“特拉丁-狃托拉尔。议会的参议员，有消息称他要参与一年半之后的猎人协会在国内的分会长选举，军方经过评估之后认为他的胜率不低。他一向的对我们不怎么友好，而且认为军队的权力过大。如果放任他当上猎人协会的分会长，也许或者对我们不利。”

“这是军方的委托吗？”伊尔迷问。

席巴看向他，语气里带有不容置疑的坚定。

“是的。但是同时这也是我的意思，所以我更希望你能把它看作是家主的命令。你的任务是在两年内杀了他，连同他的那些党羽一起铲除，不惜一切代价。等成功之后，我会亲自来替你收尾。不过，现在阶段，你可以首先完成关于黑林病毒的这件事情。”

“我知道了。 ”伊尔迷微微点头，然后将那张照片放到了口袋里，“此外，我有一件事情需要报告，但是不能在糜稽和柯特面前说。”

十分钟之后，席巴面色变得有些阴沉了下来。

“大概还余下多少时间？”他问。

“我不确定，大概两年半？”伊尔迷略微迟疑了几秒。

席巴无声地叹了一口气，重重拍了拍他的肩膀，“我给你一年的时间，这次任务结束后，你必须回到枯枯戮山。在这之前我会给你一切你需要的帮助，如果有需要，你可以动用家族的佣兵。”

“不用，事实上，我有一个更好的选择。”

-tbc-


	7. 零钱

克雷伯尔大街350-357号，是一片自从三年之前起就几乎被半废弃的金属加工场。它位于高速公路的下方，被车祸和流浪汉的聚集地所包围，各种声音和气味终日杂乱不堪。在道路另一侧，有一个廉价的脱衣舞俱乐部，晚上到处是浓妆艳抹的舞女和醉汉站在门口抽劣质大麻。每隔个几天，警察局都会接到报告说有人在这里被酒瓶砸破了脑袋，或者处惹事生非。但是由于次数太多，他们大多懒得出警，随意应和两声敷衍了事。

伊尔迷把借来的车停在两个街区之外，然后徒步行走了十分钟。他站在工厂的铁栅栏门口，点了打火机凭着微小的光亮确认地址。在结束后，又将那张折了一个角的扑克牌烧成了灰。

“这样的扑克牌是没有用的呢，因为可以很容易根据这个折痕，来知道它背面是什么花色和数字——不过就是因为这样，反而很适合那个人。”

西索在将这张扑克牌交给他时，曾经同时这么说。当时金黄的眼睛在酒吧昏暗的烛光下，带着意味不明的温柔情绪，“委托你这件事，我总感觉非常掉价。而且那个地方又脏又臭，下水道和垃圾在日光下发酵，简直是一团糟。但是啊……果然我还是希望是你去做呢。”

“我倒是无所谓，给够钱就行，如果能顺便卖你个人情也没什么不好。”

“嗯哼，这样好像也不错。”对方歪歪头，微笑了起来。

伊尔迷走到了没有照明的工厂内，软底鞋无声无息摩擦过水泥地面。月光透过破碎的玻璃窗，四周残余的大剂量化学药剂气味让他的太阳穴隐隐跳动。他昨天晚上没有睡好，今天上午又被迫参与了一个有关于在上月内死去的那两名病人的、无聊透顶的新闻发布会。研究所指派了几个平日里对工作热情，又富有同情心的年轻人来回应记者。但是面对着闪光灯和那种套话式的提问，他们却磕磕绊绊，破绽百出。

即使从头到尾他都不需要说话，却依旧不得不站在大厅的一角，毫无意义地消磨时间。那些人在发布会前嘱咐他，要尽力地在镜头下保持着表示悼念悲痛的表情。伊尔迷理解那些担忧，但是他们并不知道是，如果一定要表现出后悔、绝望或者是悲伤，自己并不会比那些人差上多少。他研究过心理学中的表情相关部分，了解情绪与面部神经的联系，知道真诚与虚伪的区别。

“我们用尽了一切的尝试，使用了多种治疗方法，但是很遗憾他们依然离我们而去。不过，感谢他们的贡献，为研究这次的黑林克里格尔毒株进了很大的一步。相信未来有一天，我们会战胜它。让我们为那些逝去的人祈祷，他们的死亡不会白费。”在最后，那个带着眼睛，头发花白的负责人站的媒体的闪光灯面前，眼角滑过动情的眼泪。

既然答案早已经被注定，这些人又何必在意这些过程——伊尔迷偶尔会心里这么想，但是随即又觉得这些事情其实无关紧要。

黑暗的空间里逐渐泛起熟悉的腐臭气味，在一个拐角之外，发散着明黄的灯光，灰尘在空中静止。电锯正在工作，从声音上听，并不是在处理木头或者金属一类的物质。除此之外，还有极轻的嗡嗡声，他已经过了可以听见这一类声音的年龄，所以听不真切。这可能是偏转线圈水平扫描所引发的机械振动，大概是有人在使用非液晶的旧型电视。

伊尔迷走到了那扇门口——没什么好隐藏的。对方只不过一个是被警察、房东和雇主逼得走头无路的家伙而已。白天奔波疲劳，夜晚自我陶醉。对他而言没有杀掉的价值，也没有放走的价值。 

目标从散落的肉块堆里惊愕地抬起了头，十几秒之后，表情渐渐平息。

“是你……我就知道你要来。”

对方沉下了脸色，关闭了运行着的机械，然后慢慢地站起身来。少许骨渣挂在杂乱的棕色卷发上。他似乎开始尽力压抑着情绪，半腐朽的木桌微微晃动着。手边整齐地码着一些颜色艳丽的尼绒针线，更远处有一幅精美的设计图。狭小房间的中央有一台小电视，里面似乎是某个直播节目。

“你完成你的工作，我完成我的，仅此而已。”

伊尔迷之前见过这个青年一次——在两个星期之前的周末，他被西索叫到了赌场。当他从人堆里找到对方时，看见他们正在谈话。他并不关心谈话内容，所以只是远远地等待，一直到西索发现了他。

迪伦-亚尔奇，他这次的委托目标。至于原因西索没有说，他也并没有什么兴趣去深究。

“我认识你，就算我不知道你的名字。但是我知道你和西索在一起，他看你的眼神就不一样……你抢走了他。”迪伦有双漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛，此刻正被点燃了似地，极度怨恨地看着他，“就因为此，我知道你会来杀我，因为你会嫉妒我。”

“……”

“你当然会嫉妒我……因为你不知道西索是怎样的人，他有着怎样的过去，对不对？”对方得意地大笑了起来，几乎哑着嗓子嘶嘶说道，秀丽的面容完全扭曲了起来，“但是我知道，我知道他以前的痛苦……我们一样的痛苦。我们曾经在黑暗里互舔伤口——然后他拯救了我，他把我从那个地狱里拯救了出来。他曾经多么爱我，我们的世界里只有我们两个。”

迪伦闭起了双眼，近乎享受般说道，语气中有着露骨的爱意。但是很快他又痛苦地睁开了眼睛，拿起了放在一边的尖刀指尖抚摸着。

“但是……从两年前多开始，你出现了。但是他把你保护的很好，我一直都找不到你的存在。但是在上周，我终于见到你了。这是多么美丽的巧合，我原本只是想要去找他。我找了很久很久，但是……命运让我看到了你，我知道你会来，所以我不用去找你。你说，如果我杀了你……把你做成艺术品送给西索的话，他会不会重新回到我的身边？”他说着，死死地盯住前方，似乎是想要从对方的表情中找到一丝情绪。

“你的这些话毫无意义。”伊尔迷看着对方，神色淡漠，“我对你没有憎恨，以后也不会有，而且……”

十秒钟之后，迪伦-亚尔奇双眼大睁，带着不可置信的表情，重重地落在水泥地上。

“对西索来说，shi体是没有价值的——无论是谁的。而你把shi体精雕细琢成了艺术品……该说什么好呢？”

伊尔迷偏过头，手指抵在脸颊，有点苦恼地说道。他跨过了对方的躯体，再没回头去看。

昏暗的空间在那声坠落的响声后，迅速回归静寂。然而，没过几秒钟，小电视里恰到好处迸发出了观众的欢呼声，以及解说员高亢的声音，反复地回荡在虚空之中。

“恭喜西索-莫罗选手10-0打败了237层的层主，他现在成为了天空竞技场237层的新层主！在两个月之后，他下一个会挑战246的层主！他的下一场比赛会怎么样呢？让大家继续关注他，并且拭目以待吧！”

听见了熟悉的名字，伊尔迷转头看向了那个模糊不清的屏幕。镜头穿过从看台一涌而上的人群，一步一步晃动着，艰难地接近西索。那张脸开始在镜头前放大，似乎是在准备接受采访。背景里闪烁着无数的闪光灯，明亮而刺眼。欢呼、抗议与评论，各种声音在电视机内那窄小的空间乱成了一团。

胜利者眯眼笑着，对着一边的话筒说话。有人拉响了庆祝用的礼花炮，彩色纸片落在他的发梢上。他的身边有人举着手机，试图在晃动的人群中抓拍到一张清晰的合影。也有人捧着鲜花凑近，脸上和衣服上有着用口红新画上的花纹。伊尔迷听不太清对方在说什么，也并不想在那种画面上读唇语，所以只是单纯地看着频幕里的那个人。

那个世界里当然有西索，但是余下的那些人都是谁呢？西索是在看他们吗？但是他的眼神中却又好似空无一人——伊尔迷有些困惑地想道。

在闪烁的躁点里，西索微微地睁开眼睛，偏过了头。

——仿佛是在看他一样。

伊尔迷并不觉得这一瞬间的错觉可笑，相反没用上两秒他就忘记了这件事。

关上了电视之后，他最后环顾了一眼周围的那些工具。除了散落着的剃刀、钢丝钳或者钻头，还有可以通电的手铐和金属座椅，布满了鲜血与挣扎的痕迹。他很熟悉这些东西，所以并不认为它们面目可憎，只是觉得它们都制作得很粗糙。

任务完成，他转身离开。

再一次穿过了腐臭、静寂与黑暗，直到冰冷的空气重新涌进肺脏。

——我也许需要一点饮料来忘记那些气味，伊尔迷想。

但是他不想靠近那家声名狼籍的俱le部，于是戴上了兜帽来到了附近的一家自动贩卖机前，幸运地从口袋里找到了几个零钱。在一旁的小巷里站着一个无聊地用易拉罐踢垃圾桶的青年，似乎想要走向他。他抬头侧着脸与对方对视了一眼，对方犹豫了片刻，转身从相反的方向快步离开。

此时，西索给他打来了电话。

“我已经解决目标了。”

“我当然不是来问你这种事情的，毕竟你从来不失误呢♠”西索在电话那头轻笑了一声，“我刚刚成为了“天空”237层的层主，午夜里有一个庆祝会。还有工作人员说我今天晚上可以入住237层的公寓，但是家具需要自己拼装，因为那些人已经下班了。我的东西可不少，你有空来帮我一起搬家吗？还能一起去庆祝会。”

“庆祝会……没空。搬家的话倒是可以。”伊尔迷想了想说。

“好，然后我们还能一起看电影？毕竟两个星期没有见面了，你今天不留下来吗♦”

“毕竟这段时间我们很忙啊……就这样吧，我现在去“天空”。”

“那一会儿见哟♥”

伊尔迷挂了电话，向着停车的方向走去。

颜色单调的霓虹灯管排布在巨大的广告牌上，勾勒出粗糙的女人外形。流浪汉站在路边，痴呆地数着被遗弃的酒瓶。烟味与下水道的味道混合在一起，腐臭味依然若隐若现，令人作呕。他开始不可抑制地开始想起西索的那些酒吧——里面有着优秀漂亮的服务生，专业调制的鸡尾酒，大功率的香薰机，而且就算不是每个人西装革履，但是都至少穿戴整齐。

在克里格尔的时候，他偶尔也会厌烦毫无口感的军粮和价格昂贵却并不新鲜的蔬果，然后开始想念那些赌场里的为了吸引客人在此停留赌bo，精烹细调却价格便宜的食物。或者说因为温度和湿度太高，在夜里难以入睡，却无事可用于打发时间。

伊尔迷从不排斥纸醉金迷的糜烂生活，却永不会沉溺于此。枯枯戮山顶是世界上最好的地方，除此之外，没有什么会在他心里留下永恒而不可割舍的印记。只是，既然这繁华世界是构筑在随时坍塌的桥梁之上，又何需在此刻去破坏或者规避这一切。

一个月未见，他开始想念起西索。

-tbc-


	8. 安静的夜

狂欢在临近午夜的时候结束。西索前往了他的新楼层，搬运工已经把个人物品与未安装的新家具搬到了门口。当他来到237层的公共大厅时，伊尔迷正坐在角落沙发上。对方脸上戴着常用的那张朋克仿真面具，低着头似乎正在看录像。

他们一起进了房间，西索饶有兴趣看伊尔迷撕下面具，然后去浴室给对方拿了一条热毛巾，“你为什么每次来“天空”都要易容？虽然很好玩，但是似乎很麻烦。”

“这里也许会有我以后的目标？而且还有各种网络直播，所以我认为还是谨慎一点比较好。”伊尔迷用毛巾擦掉脸上的粘合剂，心不在焉地捏了捏那块医用硅胶与牙科填料的混合物，“就比如说，你今天的对手，我记得是十老头中某人的打手。”

“原来你看录像是在研究那只阴兽，不是在看我。”西索撇嘴，摆出了一个看似伤心欲绝的夸张表情，“我还在想，你一向只专注于潜伏和杀人，今天怎么会突然开始对擂台格斗感兴趣。”

伊尔迷用手指抵住了脸颊，歪着头愉快地微笑起来，“也不能这么说，现在有很多保镖都是格斗高手，评估他们的反应速度，体能和力量也是很重要的。而且其实我以前经常把你的录像当做教学视频给奇犽和柯特看，奇犽还说你的战斗方式非常的…呃……麻烦。”

“真不愧是小苹果的朋友，这个评价我很喜欢。不过他说的是我的对手麻烦还是我麻烦？”他腹部抽搐了几下，无声地大笑了起来。

“大概兼而有之？”对方耸了耸肩。

西索走到桌边给自己倒了半杯红酒，然后随意挑选了一个纸箱坐了上去，惬意地弯曲起一条腿，“不过，你就算研究那只阴兽也没有什么意义里哟。那家伙好像绰号“病犬”吧？虽然很善于闪避。但是想要完全看穿他的动作，根本用不了几回合。最后裁判不得不采取technical judge，否则他很快就会被我打死……啊，我记得他在去医院的路上死了。”

伊尔迷古怪地瞥了他一眼，“听上去很无聊，你为什么会想和这种家伙对战？”

西索非常失望地叹了口气，无聊地用单手往地上一张一张分发扑克牌，“因为我的战斗准备期快结束了，而且之前我翘掉了三场，再不打就被赶走了。很遗憾的是，我的近期目标，246层的层主还在养伤，所以只能随便选择一个咯。237是一个很有趣的数字呢，它本身不是质数，但是2,3,7,23,和37却是质数。要不是这样我才不会与他战斗，不过现在看上去根本是 the worst choice。”他将最后一张鬼牌握在手里，然后翻开背面展示给对方看。然后挠了挠下巴，考究似看向了对方的眼睛，“这种人如果你真的想杀他，恐怕都不需要特意观察……其实你的目标是不在于他吧？”

“当然，如果不是十老头……“病犬”又怎么能在237当这么久的层主？”伊尔迷嗤笑了一声，走上前坐在了西索身旁，打开了手机翻看某个文件，“据说他每次的挑战者，都会在比赛之前被以某种方式造成无办法全力迎战。不是家里人出事，就是身体不舒服之类的……你这次就没有感觉到什么不舒服？胃疼？肌肉疼？头晕？”

“你说得对，我现在头好晕♠”西索将手中那张牌翻了面随手丢在了地上，扶住了额头，装作无力倒在对方的肩膀上，“世界好黑暗呀，我好害怕哟。这家伙真是名符其实的“病犬”。还好这间公寓一直空了好几年，没被他住过，不然我现在肯定要吐了。”

伊尔迷皱起眉毛推了推西索，“离我远点，你身上都是香水味，至少有三种。”对方却顺势改变了姿势，用手臂变本加厉抱住了他的腰。头紧贴着肩膀和身体一路下滑，最后毫不客气地枕在大腿上。

“我现在好不开心哟，你不与我打一场吗♥”

“我拒绝，还有别把酒洒在我的衣服上。”

“别这么快下结论嘛，我可以帮你杀十老头——你似乎对他们很有兴趣？对他们来说那不是什么好事。”西索抬起头冲着对方眨眨眼，手中出现了一张黑桃十，“我听说里面有两个来自NGL，那地方来的人可没那么好找。而且他们的势力并不小，对其中一个下手的话其余的会像行军蚁一样围过来。可以想象到，有很多人会对他们咬牙切齿的人，所以他们是你的下一个任务目标吗？”

伊尔迷合上了手机，心不在焉地卷起了自己的头发，“其实并不是，但是他们每天晃来晃去很烦，所以我迟早要全部弄死他们。”语气中有着极轻微的厌恶——西索知道只有关于揍敌客家的事情才会让伊尔迷有这种情绪。

原来如此。

看来只需等这黑洞不停扩张，你最终一定会追杀他们到天涯海角咯，不管是什么地方。

他暗地里露出猎人般狡猾的笑容。

“哎呀呀，真可怕。你的父亲可不是这样哦，他好像很少主动杀任务外的人哟。”西索抑制住了内心的激动，转而用额头蹭了蹭对方的衣服，笑嘻嘻地说道。

“席巴是家主，家主有家主的考量、克制和责任。比如成本控制、降低风险一类的。但是我不需要这种东西，我的家族责任就是尽可能除掉一切不利因素。”伊尔迷神色冰冷地回答。然后他顿了顿，意识到了什么，瞳孔微微扩大几分，隐约开始有杀气飘散，“不对，我没告诉过你我父亲这方面的信息，你怎么会知道的？”

西索无辜地看向对方，故作吃惊将嘴咧的很大，语调夸张地像是在表现戏剧。“我没和你说吗？嗯……大概是十年多之前吧？好像是有一次我前脚刚被法院释放出来，你的父亲后脚就找上我了。他警告我以后无论要干什么，都不准再拉他儿子下水，不然他会破例杀任务之外的人。”他松开了对方直起身，举起了手信誓旦旦地说道，“天地良心，我当时都还没想好要做什么呢♣”

“……”

“对了，我当时是因为什么事情被关进去的？哎呀我记不得了呢。”西索自言自语地咕哝，他装出在认真思考的样子，斜着眼好笑地看着对方表情从略显激动，迅速变得有些挫败。“你要来点酒吗？对于镇定……啊不提升情绪很有效果哟。”

伊尔迷向后仰面躺在了纸箱上，侧过身眼神涣散地看着他，“你的杯子杯壁有收口。”

“嗯？”

“对我来说用这个杯子装卡丁产的半甜葡萄酒最好，但是你倒的是干型酒，所以我不喝。”对方解释道。

“你好麻烦哟。”西索翻一个白眼。

……

随后，他们开始按照原先的计划，花了两个小时的时间在西索的新衣柜和酒架上。由于房间很大，所以多了两个庞然大物也并不觉得拥挤。结束之后，他们各自去冲洗了一下汗与木屑，西索给对方找了一件短袖。

在伊尔迷换衣服的时候，西索乘机打量了对方胸口的弹孔与手术切口的痕迹几眼。他知道那里面正有一块金属碎片正在缓慢地移动。经过多次反弹的跳弹在体内碎成了两块，一年之前取出来过一块，余下了另一块前不久才被发现——虽然现在并不致命，但是随着时间的推移，危险性会逐渐的增加。

没有人会愿意自己的身体里有一个倒计时的炸弹，只是伊尔迷并不想此时在病床上躺上两个月而错失这一次的任务——如此想来，想必这场疫情背后另有隐情，军方给出的信任或者代价足以让对方冒这个风险。西索深知对方习惯将一切事物，家族、任务、目标、金钱，包括他自己的生命放在同一架天平上衡量，然后毫不犹豫地果断舍弃那个而言相对不重要的。

对西索而言，没有什么比自身的欲望更重要的东西，他曾认为伊尔迷并不是这样。他曾认为伊尔迷作为杀手的矜持让其保持着平静冷淡，同时对家族有着无法比拟的牺牲精神。只是长期相处下来，西索却渐渐发现那根本是没有对流的黑暗海洋，只要略有扰动，随时都可能在一瞬间卷成滔天巨浪——然而，对方的欲望也许从来都不与性命挂钩。

但是蝴蝶究竟会在什么时候煽动翅膀？

西索抿了抿嘴，并不愿意去想象那个可能性的发生。

“伊尔迷，只要人死了……我很快就会忘记他哦，无论是谁都一样。”他低声说道。

“嗯，我知道啊。啊对了，你这么说我想起来了，这个还没给你。”

伊尔迷从大衣口袋里拿出了一张放在自封袋里的带血扑克牌，隔着桌子丢给他，“亚尔奇的血，你之前要求的东西。”

“嗯哼谢啦，这可是我重要的游戏道具呢。”西索满意地正反面端详着那张牌，“你的指纹已经擦掉了吧？”

“擦过了……但是也没有必要。我现在手上还留有用于防止留下指纹和掌纹的特殊胶水。”

西索将那张牌放进了一旁的抽屉里，然后和对方一起坐到了沙发上，“你不好奇我为什么要杀了他吗？这家伙也很无聊吧？”

“我啊……从来不数自己口袋里的零钱哟。”伊尔迷望着天花板，有些答非所问的说道，“但是有的时候，比如说不想在自动贩卖机留下信用卡信息的话，还是会用零钱来买东西呢。西索你这次，也是想要买什么东西吧？”

西索靠在沙发背上，嘴角勾起嘴意味不明的诡异笑容。他伸出两个手指比成了一个长方形，对准了窗外的灯火灿烂的夜景，“嗯哼哼，是啊。我现在已经攒了两个硬币，还差一个就能买到我想要的东西了呢。”

“我挺好奇那是什么。”

“那可能还得你去拿最后一个，话说不给我个优惠价吗？毕竟我们关系这么好哎。”西索抛了一个媚眼，伸长手揽过对方的肩膀，然后亲昵地玩弄起一缕头发。

伊尔迷在原地沉默了一会儿，然后以肉眼可见的速度飞快地挪到了沙发的另一侧。他弯曲起双腿，把头搁在膝盖上，转过头开始凝视起墙壁上某个不存在的黑点，尽力回避西索期待的目光，“不行，我给你的已经是熟人价了。”

“……你以前也给过库洛洛熟人价哎。”西索埋怨道。

“好吧……也不是不可以。”感受到对方持续不断的视线，伊尔迷有些吞吞吐吐地试探着说道，“要不……再给你打个八折？”

西索满意地笑了起来。

“我有点饿了，打算去这层的酒吧打包一些吃的东西，你想要什么吗？”他从沙发上站起了身。

“不要，我昨天晚上旁观了三个小时的解剖，他们吃的最后一顿饭——一个星期之前的那顿，还留在碎肠子里。而且我现在有点困，没有什么胃口。”

“听上去挺刺激。”西索耸肩道。

等对方离开之后，伊尔迷拿出了手机。提醒事项里显示有一条未读的短信，他点开看了眼，发现那来自于文森-埃尔丁。

［我考虑了两个星期。现在想……试试看你的提议，能请你帮助我吗？］

［当然可以，我下周与你面谈。］

他再次扫了眼对话，然后删除了短信记录。

-tbc-


	9. 一个交易

在比赛结束之后，“天空”依旧是个繁忙的地方。无论是选手、观众、工作人员，又或者是那些设施，几乎都有着用不完的精力，通常彻夜不休。两百层以下建筑物的外墙布满了超大号彩色荧幕，上面一遍一遍反复放映着近期比赛。无论是胜利者或者是失败者，他们的那些短短一瞬会被放大千万倍。无论是从天空坠落，又或者是飞上云霄，都会被全世界一览无余。

它之所以成为了许多格斗家心中的，不仅仅在于它聚集了这个国家乃至世界的顶尖高手，更在于它可以实现你的一切欲望。名望？金钱？权力？新的生活？自我实现？不管那些愿望会被世人如何评论，不管它是高尚还是庸俗，“天空”都会无条件接受一切。所有人都有可能站在两百层以上的楼主房间，透过巨大的落地玻璃窗，俯视着那些被屏幕灯光照亮的的街道和人群。

条件是——只要你足够强大。

一点都不复杂，对不对？

西索走出237层的居住区，走入公共生活区域，那里有几个通宵营业的俱乐部和酒吧。即使已是凌晨3点，依旧可以隐约看见那些闪烁的灯光下有人在窃窃私语。“天空” 虽然24小时营业，但是一百层以上的楼层属于半开放区域，并不允许游客夜里在此停留。原本拥挤的走廊变得空旷。整个楼层只留下了居住者及其亲属，或者有着管理方给予的居留许可证的特殊人群，以及是受到批准的访客。那些人其中有一些属于熟面孔，不过西索怎么不记得那些人的名字。

当他走入“金星”的是时候，有好几个人同时开始偷偷看向他，眼神里交杂着钦佩，但是更多的是嘲笑或者是幸灾乐祸。他们仿佛在说，“你看，这个幸运的家伙当上了237的层主。但是他打死了“病犬”，惹怒了那帮子卑鄙的家伙，他快完蛋啦。”

西索没有理会那些目光，走到了吧台旁拿起菜单，仔细看了五分钟之后，他要了甘薯条和冷虾配鸡尾酒酱，以及一小杯酒。不过当他抬头转过身来的时候，发现自己被包围了。在左右两边各站着两个穿着西装的黑衣人，从衣服隆起的形状上看应该藏了手枪。不远处原本空着的座位上，出现一个嘴角有伤疤的魁梧男人。嘴角叼着半支雪茄，阴鸷的双眼注视着他。他一左一右站着两个保镖，一个是体毛旺盛的白皮肤胖子，另一个则脑袋细长，肤色呈现出某种不正常的红黑色。

“‘天空’的生活区是禁止携带枪械的哦。”西索微笑着将菜单还给酒保，没有理会在他移动的瞬间，两侧的人紧绷起的手臂，径自坐在了吧台旁的高脚凳上。他拿起酒保递给他的冰水，对着那个人做出了一个干杯的手势，“幸会。从你的刀疤上开看，你应该就是那位被别人称为“疤头”的成员吧？”

“只要不杀人，就不算携带。”疤头冰冷地嘶嘶说道，““豪猪”和“蚯蚓”今天失去了他们的朋友，所以我不介意他们在你身上开几个洞。不过因为我的仁慈，我允许你做出选择。你想要在左边还是右边？或者你更喜欢具体一点的？肺部怎么样？或者说肝脏？肠子？”

西索张开嘴做出了一个“哇哦”的表情，然后举起双手放到了脑袋旁，“这两个选择听上去都很不错，我难以选择。不过……就当是我给你们的友情提醒，这里可不支持私斗，会被吊销的居留许可的哟。你们现在失去了层主的担保，以后可不会像之前那么好弄咯。”

疤头恶狠狠地看着他，将剩余雪茄按灭在了木桌上，“杀了我的一个手下，让你很得意？西索-莫罗，离开你的那些鬼地方和“天空”，你也只是一个普通的疯子而已。”

“我并没有这个意思，我只是想说，这样会给你留下不良记录哟，绝对没有你想的那一层意思，请不要误解。”西索笑得更开心了，保持着投降的姿势对其他人挥了挥手，“而且现在，我才是这一层的层主，按照“天空”的规定，这里的保镖都会为我工作。如果你想要用你的脑袋来换我的，那我也不亏，毕竟你的头看上去挺沉的。不过……真的有必要为一个不成器的手下做这些事情吗？我们原本可以好好谈谈不是吗？”

对方沉默了一会儿，扬手让两边的人退下。“豪猪”心有不甘，紧握着拳头似乎想要扑上来对他来几拳，但是被“蚯蚓”拦了下来。

六十分，六十二分。

就算是阴兽，到头来还不是只有勉强及格的分数，西索用余光打量着那两个家伙，在心里冷哼了一声。

白费功夫。

“你想谈什么？”疤头仰起来眉毛，拿出了一只新的雪茄，然后示意旁边的人点火，“你如果想要和我交易，开出的条件可是要足够的吸引人才行。”

“第一，你以后可以放心地照常在237层进行你的那些生意，我绝对不来阻拦你们。而且我会默许你的那些零售商在我的地盘里卖货，只要你们不是太过分。而且说不定我心情好，还会提醒你们一下条子的出没路线。”西索眯起了双眼，用手托着自己的下巴，金黄的双眼在黑暗里反射着阴晦不明的光，“我认为这可是一个相当不错的条件哟，你从这里这里窗口能看到的那些俱乐部，70%以上都是我的地方。第二，就当是附加的帮助。你们才把重心放到这个国家没几年，更加需要一些朋友不是嘛？说不定我还能帮你处理一些麻烦的事情哟，那些可是武力解决不了的事情哟。听说你们在有些地方不太顺利？我想想……比如某些盗贼团伙？”

“你……”疤头的眼神瞬间变得凶狠起来，拳头用力地在木桌上砸出了一个凹坑，“你调查我们？”

“不要紧张嘛，你们和幻影旅团在一年之前的那点小破事在地下世界早已经不是什么秘密，他们这段时间还故意把你们那批货的消息弄的人尽皆知。”西索耸了耸肩，然后用蛊惑般的声音继续说，“幻影旅团里面可都是一些不要命的狂徒，他们什么都想要。而且如果有东西他们得不到，就会毫不犹豫地毁掉。我打赌你的最近的那批贵货可经不起那些人折腾，嗯？”

“……”对方微皱起了眉毛，似乎是被戳中了心思，却又很快便变回了正常。不过这一瞬间的表情变化没能逃脱西索的眼睛，他露出了一个没有弧度的笑容。

“而且你们好像为躲避旅团选择了那条经过枯枯戮山脚的线路。”西索似乎又想到了什么，轻舔了一下嘴唇，眼神变得暧昧了起来，“不需要我提醒你吧？枯枯戮山顶上可都是毒龙，你可不会希望自己在搬金子的时候遇上他们吧？”

”你到底想说什么？“

“我可以帮你在这次指出一条安全的线路……当然我可没指望你会相信我，多半你们还是会用自己的方式。不过嘛…这就算是我显示给你们的诚意吧。同时被那些毒龙和幻影旅团盯上，在这个国家里绝对不会有比这更糟糕的事情了。”

“呵……听上去你也冒有相当大的风险，你的胃口也不小？就算是最糟糕的情况，我不得不与你合作，但是我也绝对不会下这么大的赌注。西索……你是个臭名昭著的骗子，就算是遇上了揍敌客和幻影旅团……我永远不会相信你。”疤头注视着他的双眼，将烟灰点落在鸡尾酒杯里。

“那么第二个条件我就收回吧，看上去似乎对你没有什么吸引力。”西索十指交握，低头冥思苦想了一会儿，看似失望地叹了一口气，“那我就只保留第一个吧，我本来还想多赚点钱的，很失望哦。怎么样，第一个条件可是明码标价，童叟无欺哟，而且对你也没有什么风险。”

“……那你想要什么？钱？”对方冷笑了一声。

“当然是钱，不然我还能想要什么？你在我那里的那些生意，我要收10％的税，当然其中不包含情报费用。”西索停顿了片刻，眨了眨眼又说，“哦对了我还要再加上一个对你而言很简单的条件。我两个月之后就会离开237层，如果在这期间有人想要来挑战的层主地位，可能会需要你帮我处理一下，让他们自愿放弃。我可是非常不喜欢被迫与没兴趣的对手交手。在这之后，我可以把层主位置交还给你们的……随便什么人。不过对你而言非常幸运的是，而且我在上一个楼层收到挑战的频率大约是三个月一次。”

他转过头撇了一眼窗外，“但是这一层谁知道呢？毕竟237的夜景挺美的不是嘛？总而言之，这项交易你可是稳赚不赔。”

疤头阴沉地看了他一会儿，“成交。不过别想耍花招，不然我打爆你的头。”

“那就祝我们合作愉快？无论是暂时意义上还是长期意义上。”西索向对方笑了一下，然后拿过酒保递给他的托盘，“我的食物到了，先失陪了。”

他端着食物走回居住区，一路上因为心底的亢奋，手止不住地颤抖了起来。

巴托齐亚真是一个非常好的地方，不是嘛？这里有“天空”，有着枯枯戮山。幻影旅团的全员虽然常年行踪不定，不过库洛洛似乎也很青睐这个混乱的地方。不得不说，他确实很喜欢旅团中的一些成员。只是那些人的利益从来与他不怎么符合，不过这对他而言反而是一种幸运。

十老头，这群在世界各地流窜的黑帮分子，常年进行毒品、文物、人体器官、军火的走私以及人口贩卖，如今也来到了这里。他在半小时之前，还在一个大苹果与一篮葡萄之间举棋不定，但是现在看来那些葡萄也不过是劣质的果实。那些人就像是在大洋里流窜的沙丁鱼群一样，来到了虎鲸的领域里。

库洛洛在几个月之前召集了全员，他们聚集在了巴托齐亚。十老头原本的路线陷入了地区纷争，他们不得不更改计划。有一批货要途经过这里。当然其中夹杂着毫无价值的诱饵，真正的货物会再一次经过周转而发往友客鑫，而十老头会留在某地暗地里指挥这一切。十老头与幻影旅团在一年之前的冲突可谓是惨烈，即使西索并未参与。但是也听闻对方的二十具尸体被随意扔在大街上，场景触目惊心。如果自己对此一无所知反而会显得不自然，让十老头认为自己是得到了一点情报就洋洋得意的蠢蛋再好不过——但是就算是如此，对方也不会丝毫对他放下戒心。

当然，他没有什么线路可以提供给对方，反正他相信疤头也绝对不会接受。只是对他来说，这一点暗示就已经足够。

除了幻影旅团，西索相信有朝一日伊尔迷也不会放过对方。他们试图想要用途径枯枯戮山的那条路线来运送毒品，本身就会被无数的警察盯上。伊尔迷当然不会允许有警察和毒犯在自己家门口的不远处晃来晃去，更何况双方交火的子弹甚至可能会落在大门口。只是揍敌客的权力还没有延伸到枯枯戮的山脚下的区域，他们并不能堂而皇之地来出面解决这一切。当然这也只是他的猜想，也许他们还做了些什么其他事情，触动到了揍敌客的神经。

西索回到了他的房间，推开门之后，远远地看见伊尔迷坐在沙发一侧。对方的头低垂着，发丝遮住了脸，似乎是陷入了睡眠。不过就算是他，走近十米之内，也一定会惊醒对方。他并不想这么做，所以没有再往前走，只是小心地放慢脚步，走到了房间的另一边角落。

无论对方是狡猾还是愚蠢，强大又或是弱小，他现在对阴兽都失去了兴趣。与十老头之间的交易不过脆弱的链接，所以无论结局盗贼与黑帮分子谁赢谁输，都不怎么在意。不过他并不认为那群阴兽能敌得过来自流星街的狂徒。若是十老头的主要势力在友客鑫被幻影旅团牵制住，伊尔迷绝对会抓住这次机会。

然后，在那个时候……

西索深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。

一场看上去不怎么有趣的戏剧，但是却有他喜爱的演员，便足以打发无聊的时光。

他已经找好了特等席。

-tbc-


	10. 新生活

咔嚓——

按下快门后，奇犽重新戴上挂在额头上的大号墨镜，将手中的相机调到了浏览页面，“小杰你很喜欢友客鑫吗？今天已经至少拍了50张照片了。”

“这里比鲸鱼岛热闹好多，我从来没有见过这么多的人和商店！而且今天阳光真棒。”小杰接过了相机看了眼照片，开心地大叫了起来，“哇这张照片也很好，真不愧是奇犽！我应该选哪一张弄成明信片呢？是选市政大厅还是中心公园？之前去步行街也很好，我喜欢那里五颜六色的广告牌。你认为呢？米特阿姨收到了之后一定会很开心的。”

听到了夸奖之后，奇犽侧过头瞥了一眼对方的笑脸，立刻转而望向不远处的冰激淋车，“唔……我觉得都还不错啦。”

“你不寄明信片回家吗？”小杰坐在了花坛上，眯起眼睛在强烈的阳光下继续兴致勃勃地翻看，“也一个多月没有和你家里人联系了吧？”

“我就算了，他们不会有兴趣的。而且……我一点点都不想让他们知道我来了友客鑫。切，尤其是我大哥那个家伙。”奇犽兴趣缺缺地耸了耸肩，没好气地嘀咕了几句，接着他翻开了手中的游客指南，“我有点想吃冰激凌，你要吗？吃完之后我们就去大学附近转转吧，附近的车站有一辆班车可以直达校园。”

“好！那我要香草和薄荷口味，你打算吃什么？”小杰跳上花坛，望了望冰激凌车上贴着的甜品单。

“巧克力和太妃糖。”

“你吃这么甜的话会蛀牙的哟。”

“要你管。”

半个小时后，他们来到了市中心附近的友客鑫大学。这是一座相当有历史的校园，可以追溯至160年之前。校园里有不少古典时期的建筑物，与野兽派风格的图书馆和现代主义的宿舍楼相互毗邻。从校园里能看见位于城市最繁华地带的电视塔，更远处有一个巨大的湖泊，蓝色的水面波光粼粼。

“这个的校园也很漂亮！”小杰惊叹地说道，“奇犽你之前说过想要来这个学校吧？我希望我也能成功地申请到这里，这样我们就能继续在一起啦。”

“你……你在说什么！我说你……都不认真考虑一下吗！”

“嘿嘿嘿，我相信你的眼光啦。”

“咳咳，你想读什么专业？”奇犽微红了脸，有不自然地扭过了头，“我还没有想好，但是可能会读工程或者物理之类的。”

“我打算读探险！”对方随口说道，然后被什么吸引了一样飞速向前方奔跑，“奇犽，你看这个图书馆长得好像孔雀，我想把这个也寄回家！”

“没有探险这种专业好吗……”他吐槽了一句，然后追了上去。

他们花了大概两个小时游览完了校园的各处，最后在一辆看上去颇受学生欢迎的餐车旁买了两只热狗。奇犽在树荫下找到了座位，警惕地看着几只蜜蜂绕着他们的食物飞来飞去。

小杰看着对方气势汹汹的表情，忍俊不禁地大笑了起来，“它们不会蜇你的啦，大概是闻到食物的香味了。”

“哼，我才没有在担心蜜蜂。我是在……额，想学费的事情。”

“咦……奇犽家里不是很厉害吗？也需要担心这种？”小杰用力咀嚼着热狗，含糊不清地问。

“我们家的所有成员在上大学之后，家里就不提供生活费和学费了。如果是像我二哥这种每天赖在家里不出去工作的家伙，则还要额外承担家里的一些费用。”奇犽低下头，嫌弃地用纸巾将混杂在酱料里的酸黄瓜片小心挑走，“这里的学费以及友客鑫的生活费可不便宜。而且我不喜欢住宿舍，还是比较想租公寓，这样下来估计每年大概要好千万的戒尼吧。” 

“啊……这么多。而且你这么一说，我也不想继续让米特阿姨出钱，她也很辛苦呢。”小杰挠着头，有些苦恼的说道。

奇犽看到对方的表情，立刻洋洋得意地抬起了头，“哈哈哈哈就知道你会这么说，我已经想好了解决方法了。”

“唉？”

“我记得我大哥在上大学之前的那个暑假里，一个人在“天空”狂赌了四个月…其实我家里在成员14岁的时候会被送去“天空”，并且提供两千万戒尼的基础资金，要求在三个月里赌赢一千万回来。”

小杰惊叹地张大了双眼，“你们家的人这么早就要出去赚钱吗？”

“不，这目的倒不是赚钱，主要是为了培养能力，毕竟擂台上的输赢与对手的心理状态、身体素质与对手相性有很大关系嘛。”奇犽向对方解释，然后有些不屑地哼了一声，“啧，大哥他虽然对竞技比赛一点兴趣都没有，但是倒是很执着于这种分析。父亲说那家伙花了半个月的时间，不眠不休地看完了几乎所有热门选手的近期比赛视频，然后在半个月里疯狂下注。至于靡稽那个死胖子，因为想要偷懒，所以偷偷窝在旅馆里用三个月时间里写了一个黑客程序，然后卖给了好几个诈骗团伙。虽然最后勉强算他通过了测试，但是被伊尔迷狠狠数落了几天，类似于“堂堂一个揍敌客，居然于那种不入流的诈骗犯做交易”。”

“哇，奇犽的家人都好厉害，那你呢？”

“我？嗯……因为亚路嘉他的手术日期快到了。我急着想要回家，所以瞒着伊尔迷用三个星期的时间去比赛了。”奇犽转了转眼珠，然后自言自语地嘀咕了一句，“好吧，其实我觉得他应该发现了……但是他那时候看上去似乎还挺开心？虽然那个笑容实在是有点恐怖……”

“真不愧是奇犽！不过你的意思该不会是……我们也像你大哥一样去“天空”赌博吧？我不擅长这种事情哎。”小杰苦了脸说。

“你傻啊，我都那么说了，当然是去打比赛了，看别人的视频有什么意思？”奇犽敲了一下对方的头，毫不留情地翻了一个巨大的白眼，“虽然200层以上有20岁的年龄限制，但是如果是为了赏金的话，以下楼层就足够了。如果我们达到200层的话，赏金大概会有2亿吧，应该够大学期间的咯。按照我们的水平四个月到那层应该不算太难。”

“好！那我们假期一起去“天空”！”

“那就说定了。” 

看着对方的灿烂的笑容，奇犽也忍不住微笑了起来。

……

与前BSL-4病毒打交道并不是一件容易的事情，即使在经过了两个月的动物实验与药物测试之后，委员会将黑林-克里格尔的生物安全等级重新调整为BSL-3。但是因为缺乏高效的疫苗与感染中后期的治愈方法，外加上传播途径与自然宿主依旧未能确定，所以一切依旧按照BSL-4的标准。

文森有些难过地处死了那几只半死不活的猴子，他知道这是出于人道主义。只是两个星期前是他亲手为它们注射了含有病毒的血浆，让他一直心怀愧疚。他结束了今日的实验，满头大汗地走出了高危区域，到了气密室接受7分钟的消毒液的淋浴。

半小时后，他终于摆脱了密封防护服，走出了整备室与更衣室，换上了自己的常服，与搭档告了别。伊尔迷早已经完成了分配给自己的任务，坐在大楼的个人物品寄存点旁等待他。

在实验室里，他很少与对方交谈，大概只有两三次，其中还有一次是在危险的第四级区域。他与搭档在试图弄开颅骨时遇到了困难，灵长类的颅骨实在是太硬了。正巧当时伊尔迷也在那个区域，用显微镜和金刚石刀进行精细的细胞切割。他本不想打搅，不过搭档擅自前去请求解决之道。对方用五分钟解决了问题，没有溅起一点血沫和骨渣，并且告诉了他们使用咬骨钳的诀窍。除此之外，他还知道对方并不是底层的实验员，实际上将更多的时间用在了研究实验报告上。

除了那天，伊尔迷大部分时间都散发某种异常感。冷漠，精确，不似人类——但是也因为此，文森更加确信自己需要这个人的帮助。

“我找了一个私家侦探，他是个猎人。他在猎人专用的情报网站上买到了关于西索-莫罗的情报。”他将一页纸交给了对方，“他说西索-莫罗来自流星街，14岁之前没有任何活动记录。”

“你很关心西索以前的经历？”伊尔迷接过那张纸兴趣缺缺地扫了一眼，然后还给了他，“这对你应该并没有什么帮助。”

“我只是……想要知道他是什么样的人，毕竟下定了决心，就要先了解对手。”文森低声说。

“你只是在给自己找理由，因为你既不愿冒着放弃生活、走上不归路的风险，也无法缓解心中的痛苦。”伊尔迷耸了耸肩，“给你个建议吧，与其雇佣那名猎人买这种没什么用的情报，还不如委托他监视西索的出没轨迹，或者打听近期行程要来的高效的多。至于你，不如从现在开始好好练习枪的使用方法，以免关键时候脱靶，然后等待时机——或许你能等到个机会，什么风险都不用冒呢？”

“我……”他叹了一口气，“我知道了。”

“今天就算了，如果你真的下定了决心，再联系我。”伊尔迷瞥了他一眼，然后转身想要离去。

“少校……你有没有伤害过别人？”文森在他背后颤抖着问，但是随即又立刻意识到这个问题是多么愚蠢，“不，你还是记得第一次伤害到别人的时候吗？”

“当然，我猜你指的是面对来自敌人威胁的那种。那是在我六岁的时候。我们全家一起去旅行，有一伙人试图趁此机会绑架我刚出生的弟弟。所以我用玻璃杯的碎片划伤了他。”

文森睁大双眼显得很吃惊，“六岁？你当时吓退了他吗？”

伊尔迷回头，表情似笑非笑，“不，我当时划伤的是他的颈动脉，血飙得满墙都是。兄长要保护弟弟，长子要保护家庭成员，不是吗？”

-tbc-


	11. 蝴蝶

柯特-揍敌客在冰冷的溪水中洗了一把脸，努力将大脑中的若影若现的困意驱赶走，接着直起身来望向了隐藏在森林之后发亮的天空。与枯枯戮山顶那干燥清晰的大气中，壮美的金黄色黎明不同。山腰和山脚处会升腾出稀薄的水汽，将世界染成一片猩红。潮湿的空气夹杂着各种动物、泥土和树木野草的气味灌入鼻腔，他非常喜欢这种感觉。

伊尔迷正站在不远处背对着他，手中拿着半杯用冷水冲泡的咖啡和一块压缩饼干，双眼依然一动不动地锁在那头脚步踉跄的短角鹿上。因为昨夜突如其来的降温，对方将那件旧迷彩给了他，现在只穿了一件短袖。看着兄长的手臂被冷风吹得发白，他开始有些内疚自己出发前期保暖措施准备不足。

他们已经在森林里追踪这头鹿两天半的时间，一路上他们翻山越岭，出了不少的汗却得不到清洗。他的头发已经开始贴在头皮上，伊尔迷则把长发扎成了马尾，两人全身上下都开始不太舒服起来。按照往日的规律，等这个清晨过去，他们就能结束这场为期三天的狩猎。

这是揍敌客传统的一项活动，或者说是成人测试。在每个成员13岁的时候，都会被要求与一位监护人一起前往人迹罕至的枯枯戮山林，如果他在三天里能成功狩猎到一只成年的短角鹿，则可以被认定为一个暂时合格的揍敌客。作为监护人的伊尔迷虽然背着猎枪，但是这只能在万不得已的情况下，比如遇上熊或者野狼时才能使用。按照规则，他所能使用的装备只有一把猎刀，而且不能用毒。

一只短角鹿的体重比健壮的成年人更重一些，席巴和伊尔迷可以没什么风险地轻易用一把猎刀结果这只动物。但是对于一个13岁的孩子还说，还是太过于庞大。更何况除了力量以外，它们还拥有着人类难以匹敌的速度。但是这场狩猎的初衷并不是蛮力上的较量，而是更加侧重于耐心与观察能力，再加上一点点的家人配合。

短角鹿是一种非常警惕的生物，但是也并非一察觉到敌人就会逃跑。因为在自然条件下，一遇到其他生物就逃跑实在太过浪费体力。相反，每一只鹿都有大小不定的警戒距离与逃跑距离。只要进入警戒距离，并且不进入逃跑距离的话，那么那只鹿只会缓慢地前行，一直到足够远的地方。这个距离正是考验的第一关，他会被要求仔细的观察鹿的肌肉、四肢、头部和尾部的细微动作，尽可能接近的同时，来确定对方不会在某一瞬间逃之夭夭。然后第二关则是耐心追踪，也是监护人提供帮助的部分。他们两人可以分别休息和进食，以保证体力和精力。在一方休息的时候，另一个人则要监视。因为警戒心，那只鹿会无法的得到充足的休息，而且每当它开始尝试低头进食或者饮水的时候，他们都会继续缓慢靠近，打断鹿的行动，迫使它移动起来。

到最后，鹿会缓慢地消耗尽所有的力量。等待着它的，是不可抗拒的一击必杀。而这个时机是否成熟，也需要被考验者自行评估。

暗杀与潜伏的时候，有时也是如此。

“大哥，奇犽哥已经一个月没有回家了，他以后会不会真的离开我们？”柯特走到了伊尔迷的身边，开始啃他的那份早餐。鹿移动了起来，两人开始继续前行。

“奇犽一定会回来的，他和我们流着一样的血。”伊尔迷的眼神一如既往的虚无，但是柯特却猜想里面应该夹杂着些许不安。

“我……”他迟疑了一会儿，然后谨慎地说道，“靡稽哥在几年前曾经说过，奇犽哥哥他和我们都不一样。我当时没有明白是什么意思……但是我现在总觉得奇犽哥他这几年，突然有一种违和感。”

“违和感吗……”对方下意识重复道。

柯特知道哥哥们和父母已经讨论这件事情了很久，所以他抑制住了内心的难过与担忧，并没有再说下去。他想起在童年的时候，假期里兄弟四人一起在山林里玩射击游戏，他与奇犽年龄最小所以组成了一组，靡稽和伊尔迷则分开行动。他们拿着50发白色的彩弹，靡稽是50发红弹，伊尔迷则拿着30发黑色的，兄弟间相互射击，最后统计哪种颜色打中的最多。

但是好景不长，奇犽开始假期里往枯枯戮山外跑，靡稽每天把自己关在房间里很少出门，伊尔迷去了战场。就算两年后伊尔迷因为要休养枪伤，席巴顺势让他从前线退役，却又开始因为工作或者是其他什么原因，很少在家里停留。

“那大哥你呢……”他低声说道。

“我？”对方歪了歪头，似乎有些不解。

“妈妈她这几天偶尔也会向我抱怨，说你像以前的爸爸一样，一出门工作就是好几个月。她还说你在外面好像也认识了什么人，但是和奇犽哥的情况不一样是，爸爸并不和她谈论这件事情，只是她别瞎操心。奇犽哥因为别人而想要离开我们，你……也会这样吗？”

“我认识了谁？”伊尔迷疑惑了几秒钟，然后才明白过来对方的意思，“不，没有人会离开枯枯戮山。”

“……我不希望家人分开。”

伊尔迷看了一眼无精打采低着头的弟弟，将一只手放在了对方的肩膀上，轻声对他说说，“我几个月之前喝过某种特殊的药汤，它原本是用于一切宗教仪式，据说适量可以引出人内心以及肉体上的某种体验。但是在我身上的效果没有在别人那里那么明显，所以我只是做了一个长梦。”

“梦？是什么样的梦？”

“我梦见全家人都一起躺在枯枯戮的山顶上午睡，一个也不少。云从天上飘过，风非常舒服。世界非常非常安静，一个管家都看不见——只是在这个梦里，我觉得我们每个人应该都很愉快。”

“每个人……一起？”柯特疑惑地问。

“我醒了之后也觉得奇怪，可能是因为药剂的致幻效果？不过又很快觉得，大概是那个时候，枯枯戮山以外的世界都死去了吧。嘛，真的是这样也无所谓。”伊尔迷嘴角勾起了一个弧度，安静地看向对方，“相信在那种情况下，我们都会做一样的梦。”

紫红与漆黑四目相对，两秒之后，柯特微笑了起来。

“是的，哥哥。”

两个小时之后，柯特拿着那把出发前父亲送给他的猎刀，缓步到了瘫倒在泥地里的生灵旁。它棕色的大眼睛中泛着水光，微微抖动耳朵，鼻孔胡乱地收缩着。美丽的皮毛间夹杂着各种落叶与枯枝，狼狈不堪，却依然散发着暖烘烘的气息。接着它挣扎着站起身来，想要进行最后的奋力一搏。

他微微一闪身——就像小时候无数次的格斗训练里一样，用利刃割破了猎物的咽喉。

伊尔迷走到了他的身边，他们一起看着深红的静脉血从鹿的伤口处缓缓流出。它对他眨着眼睛，四肢抽搐着。半分钟后，对方失去了耐心，示意他快点结束这一切。柯特点了点头，弯下腰用刀杀死了它。

“柯特，你戏弄猎物的习惯得改改。”

“是，哥哥。”

“你的测试通过了。来，我们回去吧，父亲和母亲应该已经在等待了。到家之后可以好好洗个澡，吃顿饭，然后睡一觉。”伊尔迷的语气微微有些上扬，所以柯特知道对方一定很高兴。

“你今天会留下来和我们在一起吗？”走了几步之后，他忍不住问。

“不，我今天晚上还有工作。”

…… 

与迪伦-亚尔奇的那个破烂工厂不同，卡丽-加图的所在位置是一栋位于繁华地带的独栋别墅。从所处的社区、房屋的外形与花园里那些名贵植物来看，就能知道价值不菲。它是卡丽第五任丈夫留给她的遗产，一年前她与丈夫前妻的继承权官司闹得人尽皆知，这个女人被许多人暗地里称呼为“螳螂”，大抵是取自这种生物的雌性所具有的某种习性。不过伊尔迷很少关心任务目标曾经做过什么事情，所以他认为“蝴蝶”更为贴切——她的锁骨上纹着一只黑色蛱蝶。

像上次一样，他没有选择潜入。

卡丽有一头卷曲的金色长发和祖母绿色眼睛，虽然已经34岁，却依旧保持着少女时的姿态，时间好似在白瓷似的脸上凝固。她穿着美丽精致的天鹅绒长裙，坐在桃花芯木与石英堆砌的复古梳妆台前盘发。对于伊尔迷的到来，她并没有流露出多少慌张，只是礼貌又恳切地请求他让自己梳妆完毕，并且真诚地保证她不会耍什么花招。

没有什么确切的理由来接受或者拒绝，但是这栋别墅的室内环境与之前那臭哄哄的老鼠窝相差甚远。为此伊尔迷的心情不错，所以同意站在一边等待。

“在迪伦死了之后，我知道西索下一个目标是我。”卡丽将一枚装饰着珍珠和红刚玉的黄金插梳安放在脑后，又带上同款的长耳环，对着镜子仔细地照看，“所以我每一天晚上都在梳妆然后等待……我很想再见他一次。但是我又很害怕他的眼神和笑容，所以见不到也无所谓。”

伊尔迷抱着双臂站在窗台旁，没有什么表示。

“我和迪伦都曾经都有……曾经一段不怎么好的回忆，所以我并不想要谴责任何人。不过其实我的行为也差不多吧。”她自嘲地笑笑，用海绵将粉底液推匀，“但是我至少享受过以前没有办法想象的一切，不是吗？我被爱过、被讨好过、被众星捧月，立于云端。但是我有的时候，也会不忍心让迪伦一个人在那里徘徊。我对迪伦说，不要再继续那么做……我对他说……我们可以成为家庭，真正的家庭，听上去很可笑对不对？”

然后她打开不同的几个眼影盘，开始选眼影的颜色。

“我和迪伦以前一直都很羡慕西索……他和那个人才像是真正的父亲与孩子。那个人请老师培养他、教他礼仪、拿刀叉的方式、欣赏戏剧与音乐。但是迪伦说，那个人一定也做了什么，不然为什么西索要杀了他？”

“西索有和你说过这些事情吗？”她抹上了口红，对着镜子抿了抿唇。

“你弄好了吗？”伊尔迷没有回答，只是反问道。

“不回答吗？那我换一个问题吧，你有去看过他的比赛吗？”

“……”

卡丽等待了十几秒钟，发现对方并不想理会自己。她画好了眼线，又最后挑剔地整理了一次发型与礼服，依依不舍地望着镜中的自己，缓慢地直起身。

“我一直都很感激他……就算是死神，也会有一瞬间的怜悯或善意，我是这么猜想的。”她将手交握在腰部，挺直了身体，带着优雅的微笑向对方款款走去，同时又自言自语。

“所以现在，该是把将被赠予的东西还回去的时候了。”

窗外强风吹拂过树梢，月光在一瞬间进入了室内，又很快再次被遮掩住。

伊尔迷俯视着死去的目标，她的表情安详宁静，指甲在枝型吊灯下反光，耳环的流苏垂落在红洞石地面上。他弯下腰拿出了西索给的扑克牌，在那一小摊血迹上轻轻划过。

无论是男性女性，警察罪犯，抑或是富翁流浪汉，都不过是血肉几具。他对任务目标并无偏好，有些的难度略大，有的难度则小一些，但是这都不是什么本质上的区别。不过对西索而言肯定不是这样，那个人通常摇摆于亢奋与低落之间。走投无路的疯子，独居的寡妇，应该会是无趣的摧毁对象。

西索追求过程中的快感，鲜血与杀意是他的本能，也因此有的时候免不了把现场弄得凌乱不堪又夸张至极，各种痕迹到处都是。他并不反感这一点，只是相对更加注重结果。目标如何挣扎并不重要，死亡才是唯一的目的。如果这期间能减少流血或者节约体力，那更是再好不过。

伊尔迷将扑克牌在空中挥舞了几下，等血迹变得半干，然后装入了自封袋里。从卡丽和迪伦话语的信息，再加上西索有时嚣张高调的作风，并不难猜出对方大概想要做什么事情。不过那家伙又特意雇佣自己，想必不是出于用故事来试探这种无聊的理由。

他想起了几分钟前妇人说的话，微微冷笑了起来。

那到时候，我也来帮你推波助澜一下好了，作为你意料之中的赠品。

反正只要不是随随便便地死在哪个乱七八糟的角落就行。少了条腿？少了胳膊？其实怎样都无所谓，不过他当然认为西索活着比死了更好。

只是有时依旧会在无意中想象西索的末日。对方如果继续洋洋得意地招摇过市，大概有一天免不了被人找到某个足以进行致命一击的疏忽——旅团的掠夺活动、惹怒库洛洛后的对决、鼠视眈眈的警察、地下世界的自相残杀、竞技场上的生死搏击。不过既然西索享受这些走钢丝似的游戏，所以他大概会希望对方玩得开心。

——又或者说，未来里某个惬意的午后，父亲给了他一条命令。

若真如此，肯定不会有任何犹豫，他会杀了西索。为什么不呢？反正对方最终，也会跨过那条溢满空虚的沟壑。

——虽然听上去矛盾，但是他确实喜欢西索。

他喜欢与西索拥抱做爱，交谈合作、陪他玩那玩不厌的游戏，或者是满足他的愿望。只是这种自虚无中诞生的感情，本身就只不过是空中楼阁，并不具有长青的意义。就好像是他幼儿时期拥有的那把小小折刀，他曾经每天擦拭它，保养它，让它保持锋利。但是有天却突然发现，它会使他笨拙，使他纠结于血液的锈蚀，使他依赖于某个特定外形的武器。于是就顺手把刀的忘在了家中的某一个拐角抽屉里，往后再不拿起——只是这一次早就已经知道了结局。

大概偶尔他也会有想要享受过程的时候吧？

但是归根结底，都不过被黑暗吸引着罢了。

-tbc-


	12. 匿名

“我的女儿在两个月之前被这个混蛋杀死，她当时才十七岁，甚至还没来得及穿上那条作为礼物的连衣裙！警方当时没有找到那个恶魔，现在反倒来怀疑是不是我杀了他？你们到底是在保护谁？到底是为了谁而声张正义？是为了杀人犯还是凶手？”

情绪激动的中年男子用力将面前的桌面拍得“咯吱”响，凶恶地怒视着眼前的副警长，似乎随时都可能一拳打歪那张老脸上的鼻子。

“真是漫长的几天，对不对？”旋律把装了饮料的一次性纸杯交给了酷拉皮卡，“我认为过多摄取咖啡因会不利于身体健康，所以擅自给你换成了别的，希望你不要介意。”

“谢谢，橙汁也很好。”酷拉皮卡轻抿了一口，继续隔着单向玻璃望着问询室里的两人，“今天这件案子看上去依旧没有什么进展。你看晨报了吗？我们什么都没有说，反倒是那些媒体又开始大做文章。”

旋律有些忧虑地叹气，一起望向了房间里，“是昨天询问的那个受害人家属吧，他们找到了报社记者，为此舆论仿佛爆炸了一样。几天里，两人试图替那个杀手顶罪，扬言是自己杀了迪伦-亚尔奇，好几个人拒不配合。现在再加了被一些人扣上“警方不作为，反而调查起处死穷凶极恶的罪犯的的英雄”的帽子，这下局里麻烦可大了。”

“其实……我能体会到这些人的感受。”酷拉皮卡垂下眼，沉默了一会儿低声说，“我的意思是……受害人家属的那一部分。如果……法律和证据真的无能为力，也许……真的只能等什么人审判吧。咳，虽然按照我的工作来看这真的很矛盾。”

“没关系的酷拉皮卡，我不会说出去。”旋律冲着对方眨了眨眼睛，然后做了一个表示噤声的手势。

“谢谢。还有，这些受害人家属平时一直在网络上联合悬赏有关“工匠杀手”的线索，并且声称如果法律无法为他们服务，他们就要自行进行复仇。但是两年的时间里无论是警察还是他们都一无所获，现在为什么在“工匠杀手”复出之后的这么短时间里，就立刻找到了他？我们也是检查现场的时候才发现迪伦-亚尔奇是“工匠杀手”的。难道是之前的几个犯罪现场还有什么没有发现的痕迹吗？”酷拉皮卡托着下巴有些怀疑地说道，“还是说……这场谋杀本来就与那些受害者一点关系都没有？”

“雷欧力应该有和你提起过关于现场和尸体的事情吧？我记得他是第一个到现场的法医不是吗？”旋律想了想问道。

“嗯，他和我说迪伦-亚尔奇被钝器击中了后脑以及耳根部位，脑干损伤失去自主呼吸之后窒息死亡。凶手的手法非常果断，死者身上甚至都没有任何防卫伤，可以看出是受到过极其专业的训练。除了死后凶手又在他手腕上割了很小的切口之外，其余一点伤口都没有…正因为这样，我认为动机应该不是复仇。而且你有听当时出外勤的那些人回来之后说的话？现场的残酷…大量的碎尸与头骨、电椅、镣铐、断头台、铁处女…甚至让很多老资格的探员有些动摇。在这种情况下……那名杀手能干脆利落的杀死试图用刀攻击他的人…唯一留下的痕迹就是脚印。而且我看了照片，考虑鞋码与间距的关系，那人完全就好像是在散步一样悠闲。”

他的眉毛扭曲了起来，手颤动了几下，立刻紧紧地握成了拳头。

“你想说什么？”旋律察觉到了他的情绪变化，有些担忧的抬起了头。

“我认为这个杀手……绝对不是什么审判者。他和“那些人”一样，都是彻头彻尾的怪物。只是想要某样东西，所以就走进去毫不客气地拿走了。”他神色冰冷了几分，苍白的日光灯倒映在绯红的双瞳中。半响，他又微闭上双眼，揉动着太阳穴准备转身离开，“问询结束了，法医给我发了短信，我们去看看吧。”

“几天前，警长来询问我的意见，是关于把你调入专案组的事情。”旋律没有挪动脚步，只是在他身后轻轻地说道，“我对他说，你完全可以冷静客观的加入“蜘蛛”的侦办。”

酷拉皮卡脸色略略变好了些，停下来脚步掩饰般地翻看完了那条手机短信，“法医好像在在亚尔奇的胃里找到了食物碎片。运气好的话，说不定可以确定更精确的死亡时间了……走吧。”

在解剖室里，雷欧力正在往玻璃罐里装死着的胃容物，在房间的另一侧，似乎多了一具新的遗体。

“这是昨天晚上新送来的遗体吗？真是忙啊。”酷拉皮卡翻开遮掩的白布看了一眼，“等等，为什么我觉得这名女性有点眼熟？”

雷欧力干完了手中的活，在水龙头下清洗自己的手套，散发的酸臭气味让对方不禁皱起了眉毛，“噢，你当然认识她啦。她的名字叫卡丽-加图。”

“又是个很有名的人物呢，我经常在报纸上看到她。”旋律说。

“倒不如说是麻烦人物，近几年内威胁要杀死她的人可不少。”酷拉皮卡顺手把白布盖了回去，随口问道，“你们开始解剖了吗？”

“还没有，不过我想死因多半是额头上的枪伤。你能帮我把这罐玩意儿拿去给追踪组吗？他们说不定可以弄清楚这是来自哪里的食物呢，啧，看上去是通心粉。”

“嗯好。”

“顺便问一句，你听说了吗？昨天晚上有人给一家三流电台寄了一个包裹。里面的盒子里有三张沾满了类似血液的扑克牌，并且画了个搞笑的头像说是给这座城市的“礼物箱”。”雷欧力把腐烂的胃袋塞回遗体内，唉声叹气了起来，“电台为此大肆播报了一番——虽然关注的人并不多，一直到今天那个盒子被警察带走。刚才已经确认其中两张上的是人血，但是有一张不是，现在还在进行DNA的比较。我打赌是谁流了鼻血之后抹在上面的吧，以前高中时我同桌这么寄给班主任吓唬他。为什么现在的社会里的每个人都这么喜欢恶作剧呢？给我们加大工作量对他们来说有什么好处？”

“扑克上应该不是鼻血，没找到鼻黏膜细胞。”盖璐踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地走了进来，用指尖敲了敲桌面插嘴道，“当然现在这些问题都不重要，我刚才路过DNA组时结果正好出来，所以询问了一下。你们猜猜，上面的血是分别谁的？”

“哦？是谁的？”

“迪伦-亚尔奇与卡丽-加图，还有一张是红色的水溶性颜料。还有给你们爆个料，今天早上检查卡丽屋子的人在床底下的暗格里发现了一把点38，检出了她的指纹而且已经和她前夫胸腔里挖出来的那颗匹配上了。”

“……”

“……”

“……真是一个双响炮。”剩余的三人面面相觑了很久之后，雷欧力总结。

“至少减半了工作量……现在看来我们只需要找一个凶手了。”酷拉皮卡耸了耸肩。

“这可不容易，虽然勘查还没结束，但是按照调查员的话，卡丽的案子里现场干净的很。而且凶手极其巧妙地避开了所有的监控摄像头，甚至连玻璃窗或者镜子上的倒影都找不到。那人小心谨慎到这种地步，估计留下的线索不会比迪伦-亚尔奇案子里的更多。”盖璐戴了上了口罩和乳胶手套，调整了一下聚光灯，“因为案子的优先级，我打算现在就检查卡丽-加图，不过首先得先确认一件事情……“

她将塑料指示杆缓缓插入了卡丽遗体的头颅，抬起头对其他人说，“子弹从额头射入，击碎颅骨后穿出。但是现场没有找到任何弹头，这验证了现场调查组的猜测。墙上那个九毫米弹孔里原本应该有，但是被凶手找到后同弹壳一起带走了。没有膛线痕，找不到凶器……真是个滴水不漏的家伙。这样吧，酷拉皮卡你和旋律可以去看看那个盒子，萨次在管这件事，有新的线索我会联系你们。”

“好的，说不定从其他地方能有什么突破口也说不定。”酷拉皮卡点了点头，拿起了罐子之后就与旋律一起离开了法医室。

“雷欧力，那件事情你是还在犹豫吗？”等那两人离开之后，盖璐开始用紫光灯检查遗体的上的淤青，“当然啦，能和熟悉的人一起工作是最好的。不过作为朋友，我更希望你能做一些真正热爱的事情。我早看出你不喜欢与犯罪打交道，刚才那个差劲的打赌就是证明。”

对方拿着订皮机的手晃动了一下，“我只是希望……能帮上一些忙。”

“这是昨天晚上邮寄到“来点涂鸦”电台的东西，只可惜警察赶到的时候他们已经把包装盒扔掉了，现在那些倒霉蛋还在垃圾车上面翻找呢，哈哈哈。”新人调查员爆库儿将证物盒放到了桌子上，空出手后用力理了理自己那头乱七八糟的头发，表情看上去有些喜滋滋。

“你就是听了节目之后，认为“这大概不是恶作剧”所以联系了局里的家伙？”酷拉皮卡打量了对方几眼，“‘来点涂鸦’？这个名字对于电台来说可不怎么符实。”

爆库儿似乎更得意了，扬起下巴滔滔不绝地说了起来，“‘来点涂鸦’是最棒的夜间电台！首先信号范围覆盖广，无论是城市中心还是丘陵地区都能收到！我和彭丝……咳，她是我的女友，每次去丘陵拍摄夜行动物时都会在车里收听。夜里十二点准时开播，而且内容丰富非常有趣……”

“如果你说的‘内容’指的是上世纪流行的鬼故事、盗版音质朋克乐、三流黄色笑话、廉价俱乐部广告、还有美女与生化人的烂俗爱情小说的话，那我勉强同意你的观点。还有，这个电台据说还经常在毒贩之间被用于传递信息，所以我认为它和那些街头喷漆画一样应该被市容部门归入“本月清理计划”中。”坐在一旁的半藏插嘴道，同时慢条斯理地拆开了一个玉米卷饼。

“要吃午饭就去休息室。”副主管萨次对半藏使了个眼色，顺手把变得气哼哼的爆库儿按到了座椅上。

他从纸盒里拿出存放在证物袋里的扑克牌码在桌面，“三张牌，一张黑桃4，一张红桃4。第三张是沾着红色颜料的鬼牌。你们有什么看法？”

“我知道了，这肯定是凶手的某种暗示！”爆库儿在冥思苦想了一阵之后，突然大叫了起来。

酷拉皮卡、旋律和萨次相互看了看，交换着“哦，这都被他发现了，真是他妈是天才”或者“我们今天晚餐该吃什么，火鸡肉三明治还是炸鱼薯条”的眼神。

“我们也是怎么想的。”萨次咳嗽了一声，整理着下自己富有弹性的胡子末端，“从读音来看，数字4很有可能表示的是被害人，而且上面的血液也符合这一点。那么鬼牌代表什么呢？上面的液体不是血液，再加上鬼牌本身的特殊性，所以一定有别的含义。”

“比如说他的下一个目标之类的？或者说，鬼牌代表的那个人才是他真正的目标？因为那个人还没死，所以上面只是红色的颜料。”酷拉皮卡说。

“有道理，但是也可能是代表着凶手本人。把三张牌放在一起，表示凶手与两位受害人之间存在某种联系。”萨次补充道，然后略微有点担忧地皱起了眉毛，“应该去查他们两人之间的关系，不过看上去他们所属的社交圈相差极远而且复杂，会有点难度。而且如果酷拉皮卡的推测是正确的，那么那名凶手应该会很快对第三个人下手…初步按照前面两个被害人的共同点来看，第三个人大概也有什么命案在身，甚至可能是与那两人是某次案件的共犯。当然啦这仅仅是猜测…一切证据说话。希望我们能来得及。”

“这是建立在凶手不是随机选择目标这一前提上才能成立。”旋律说。

“是的，不过依旧可以先从这些方向开始……嘿，垃圾堆小组来电话了。”萨次接了电话，简短地通话了半分钟。挂断之后，他吹了个口哨，对另外三人笑了笑，“他们找到那个快递盒了，看来我们今天这名“正义小伙伴”自称为’想要匿名的魔术师’。”

“‘想要匿名的魔术师’？”

“看来现在至少我们能知道那家伙的目的了。他正在对我们说——”，萨次把手伸到耳边，勾起手指做了个鬼脸。

“‘来抓我’。”

-tbc-


	13. 恶戏

“龙巢”大门打开的一瞬间，嘈杂的人声与高分贝的音乐像是整桶墨水般倾泄到了一行人的身上。

萨次眯着眼，扭过头躲避着那些炫目的镭射灯光，“‘天空’在晚上歇业，那些游客或者100层以下的选手，就会去附近的俱乐部继续下一轮。我真的完全不想来这一带，而且这里绝对是所有里面最糟糕的。”

“和名字一样，这果然都是野生火龙。而且音乐真令人不安……黑暗、危险、混沌……”旋律用力地捂着自己耳朵，表情上有些痛苦，酷拉皮卡递给她了一副隔音耳塞。爆库儿搓了搓手，颇为兴奋地左顾右盼着，“是吗？听上去只是普通的摇滚乐啊，不过挺带劲的。”

“记住我们的目的，别节外生枝，我们只是来打探一下消息而已。”

“哇，打探消息要这么多人吗？加上我们一共来了七个人哎？”爆库儿嘀咕道。

萨次用力地打了一下他的头，“这么多人只是以防万一，那家伙危险系数很高，很早就被划入了“永远不可信任”这一栏里。按照以前的记录，死在他手上的人把我们所有的手加在一起都数不完。更何况这里还是“龙巢”，聚集了大量“天空”的选手。给我放机灵点儿蠢货，我可不想出意外。现在大家都分散开吧。要是他看见我们这么多人聚在一起而躲起来，那就白跑一趟了。”

手下们在一片混乱中散去之后，萨次没花什么功夫就在吧台旁找到了西索。这倒不能归功于他的眼神有多好，西索天生带着一种吸引人注意力的体质——无论你是喜欢他还是厌恶他。更何况，西索今天还穿了一件点缀了大量亮片的西装，在黑暗与灯光的交错中一目了然。

“哟，萨次先生好久不见。几年前你还是一个小跟班，看起来现在你已经可以独当一面了。”等萨次走近，对方举起了手中的鸡尾酒杯向他示意，愉快地咧嘴笑了起来。西索脸上抹了些近乎白色的粉底，夜光材料涂抹成了“星星”与“眼泪”，整张脸在闪烁不定的灯光下恍若漂浮在虚空中的假面。

“我在那不久就升了职，你果然一直都关注着警察局的动静，莫罗先生。”萨次有些阴沉地说道。

“人民警察人人爱嘛，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”西索把酒杯放回了桌面上。

萨次没有绕弯，从提包里拿出了两张照片，“你认识这两人吗？”

西索瞥了一眼耸肩道，“你是在测试我有没有看每日新闻吗？”

“按照我们的调查，迪伦-亚尔奇在几个星期之前去过你的赌场，而且有人看见过你与他说话。而卡丽-加图的家里，我们也找到了一枚出自那里的筹码，你能解释一下吗？”

“我心情好的时候，会亲自去赌场里给新人解释怎么下注。可惜的是，我每天见过的人很多，但是却没有与之相匹配的好记性。而且关于这枚筹码……你是在开玩笑吗？你知道那家赌场每天流通多少这种东西吗？”西索翻了白眼，转过身对酒保说了点什么，然后转头问他，“你这么问我，我猜是因为这两人的死有什么关系？你想要要来点什么吗？看我一个人应该喝挺无聊的，警察的话我就不收钱了哟。”

“我在执勤。他们两人被同一个人杀死，杀手还把他们的血抹在了扑克牌上寄给了电台。”萨次无视了对方的邀请，依旧紧盯那张诡异的笑脸，用另一只手将牌的照片甩在了桌面上。

对方仔细地看了照片一会儿，立刻大笑了起来，“扑克牌？我明白你的意思了，这的确是我的风格，但是我可没杀了他们。这种扑克牌可是满大街都有哦？而且也可能是……我的什么仰慕者模仿我杀了他们也说不定？你知道的，我很有人气的。”

“三个星期前的周五晚上，你在做什么？”他没理会对方的辩白。

“嘿，这是在调查不在场证明吗？虽然我没有义务回答你，但是你竟然不知道？”西索浮夸地长大了眼睛，模仿着讲解员似的语气，“恭喜西索-莫罗选手10-0打败了237层的层主，他现在成为了天空竞技场237层的新层主！”

“至少有几千人在看我的比赛直播哩，现在“天空”的官网里也能看到，在“上月最佳”那一栏里。比赛结束之后我就没有离开过“天空”，查监控的话很容易确认这一点吧。对了，如果你想要更清晰版的话可以买DVD，我让他们给你打八折。”西索眨着眼睛，语气非常非常诚恳。然后他转了转眼珠，故意压低了嗓门，“除此之外，我猜你们一定也很想知道这两张扑克代表了什么意思吧？我可是专家哦，要我指点一下你们吗？”

没等对方开口，西索仿佛被抽走了骨头一般懒散地靠回了座椅上，摊开手面露出无奈的表情，“啊啊我差点忘记了，你们是不会相信我这种人的话的。”

“你说。”萨次冷下脸看对方的自导自演，脑门上的血管开始突突跳动。

“既然你这么说，那就让我想想，鬼牌指的是“凶手”还是“目标”呢？”西索闭起眼，用手指在脑门上画着圆圈。他似乎陷入了冥思苦想之中，然后恍然大悟般兴奋地打了个响指。

“你想到了什么？”

对方金黄色的双眼不怀好意的动了动，起身凑到了他的耳边。

“真抱歉～我不知道呢～”

萨次在心里骂了一句，他又再问了几个问题，但是对方却始终轻飘飘地挑战着他的耐心。看来继续和对方打哑谜注定不会什么收获，而且把时间浪费在这种人身上纯属徒劳，不如去四周打探一下情况，“OK，那今天就没什么了。我们之后也许还会联系你，所以别走太远。现在你介意我在附近到处看一下吗？”

“当然不，警察也要有休息时间的，不是嘛？”西索对着他挤眉弄眼。

“我还当你会更喜欢呆在赌场，毕竟那才是你更赚钱的营生。不过像你这种家伙，怎么也会喜欢这种地方，不怕什么人混在人群里想要杀你？”萨次转过身一眼就看到不远处鬼头鬼脑，试图把自己埋在酒单后的爆库儿，又迅速移开了目光。

西索不知道从哪里掏出来了一幅扑克，长指甲带着“眼泪”与“星星”的同款荧光，纸牌在昏暗的灯光下仿佛被赋予了生命一样上下翻飞起来，“我虽然喜欢扑克，但是我认为在赌场的时间里至少有一半是在虚度光阴。”

“从一个赌场经营者的嘴里说出这些话还真奇怪。”他讽刺道。

“很奇怪吗？不过另一半时间里，还是会发生一些有趣的事情的，我喜欢看那些人挣扎的样子。”西索舔了舔嘴角，满怀恶意地说道，“硬要说的话，有钱还不如拿去“天空”赌一把。至少能看到免费的流血，而不是那些流窜在赌场内的高利贷、皮条客或者穷光蛋，何乐而不为？”

“那你会给你自己的比赛下注吗？我猜你一直对自己很有信心？”萨次耸了耸肩，将照片收回了包内，准备起身离开吧台。

“我去“天空”又不是想要钱，而是为了……摧毁他们啊，所以给我自己下注又有什么意思呢？只可惜，你肯定不会理解这种快感。”

“希望你没有把这种变态爱好转移到普通人身上去，我们会紧盯着你的。”

“我不介意哦，让你的人随意到处看。但是不要去2楼哟，除非你拿到了搜查令，不然我可不能让你们去打搅我的VIP呢。”

“你还会有VIP，难道是你的下一个目标？”

西索没有抬头，只是微笑着从背面朝上的牌堆里随意抽出了一张。轻吻了那张鬼牌之后，他在嘈杂的黑暗里，几乎不可见地挪动了下嘴唇。

——你猜啊。

离开吧台之后，萨次终于感觉不到西索所散发出的强烈不祥气息。他在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中接近大吼的方式向几个工作人员打听关于被害人的信息，却始终一无所获。他有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心，看向了舞台的方向。一个五人乐团在那座高台上演唱着听不清歌词的乐曲，黑暗中人们随着节奏晃动身体。

“你看上去非常不喜欢这里，我猜是来找你的孩子们的？我要是父母，也不会喜欢这种地方。”有人走到了他的身边问道。

萨次转过头，发现一个棕发的年轻人正在看他。对方的虹膜颜色极深，与瞳孔完美连成一体。其上没有倒映出任何灯光，仿若是这个混乱世界之下最沉重的泥沼。与之相比，四周的一切仿佛瞬间变得轻盈愉快了起来。

“我只是不太喜欢这种听不懂歌词的歌而已。因为这样的话，你就不知道是什么样的人在唱歌。”他没有再看对方，尽力无视那种压抑感，继续把注意力集中在乐团周围的人身上。

对方点了点头，似乎认可了这个理由，“听不懂也很正常，因为里面有几句歌词并不是常用的语言，而是某种非官方的方言。”

“方言？”

“我有一个熟人，他曾经告诉过我这段歌词的意思。我记得好像是源自另一种语言的某首诗，不过这个乐团肯定是曲解了它的含义。”对方说。

“是什么诗？”萨次问。

“罗马怎么样？  
它在崩塌。  
世界怎么样？  
它将倾圮，  
不等你的钟楼托住圆顶  
不等你发光的前额  
由亿万马赛克嵌起”

“很不错的一首诗，不过不怎么符合摇滚乐的感觉呢。”那个年轻人用毫无感情地语调朗诵完，“你一定想知道这种方言来自哪里吧？”

没有等萨次提问，对方轻声地说道。

“流星街。”

萨次倒吸了一口气猛然再次回头，却看见黑暗里酷拉皮卡瞪着绯红的双眼，呼吸急促地出现在他的身边。他茫然看向四周，只能感觉到那人的轮廓如鬼魂一般蒸发，徒然留下四周狂欢的躯体，每张面孔都模糊不清。

“怎么了酷拉皮卡？你的表情看上去很恐怖，是出了什么事吗？”他抓住对方的肩膀，试图让对方镇定下来。

“这个乐团的名字……叫“蜘蛛”啊。”酷拉皮卡咬着牙，冰冷的语气下是滚烫的岩浆。

““蜘蛛”……你有看见刚才站在我身边的人吗？身材高瘦，穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫。”等酷拉皮卡冷静下来之后，萨次摇了摇对方问。

“什么人？我没注意到。”

舞台旁开始出现了微小的骚动，几个人开始大声咒骂了起来。

“好像出了什么事，我们去看看。”萨次与酷拉皮卡对视了一眼。

事实证明是两个喝醉了的年轻男性因为同一个女孩儿吵了起来，争吵很快升级到了拳脚相加和械斗。其中一个还拿着碎裂的酒杯挥舞着，不过很快就被飞速接近的酷拉皮卡按倒在了地上。萨次出示了警察的证件，铐上了另一个。他用对讲机联系了其他几个人，准备把这两个人拉回警察局醒酒。

很快，俱乐部的当值经理赶到了现场，帮助他们一起处理这次事情。

收队吧，也算是有点收获？萨次有点郁闷地想。

在略为平静下些许的黑暗里，他抬起头，望见西索正隐匿在人群之后，饶有兴味地看着这一切。对方眼神里带了点遗憾，但是却不是因为骚动可能会给俱乐部带来麻烦。

——真可惜呢，没有转化为流血事件。你看看周围那些人，每个人都这么跃跃欲试。你为什么不等事态继续扩大呢？这样你就能封锁这里，然后如你所愿仔仔细细检查每个地方了，不是吗？

西索仿佛是在这么对他说。

他没再理会，转身离去。

虚惊之后，现场又变回了原本热烈的气氛。

只是那支乐团依旧在演奏着，就算惊呼声连成一片，或者是飞溅的玻璃碎片落在了幕布上，也始终未被打断。

两个吉他手中，金棕色的短发的那个沉醉在极快的节奏里，仿佛进入自动模式的机器人般毫无迟疑。另一个则目不转睛地望着杂乱的人群，金色的十字架在胸前晃动。体型高大的鼓手占据了三分之一的场地，一连串有力的鼓点，那是机枪正在打碎血肉。键盘旁的女性灵活地演奏着和声，完美地缝合起所有断裂的两端。只露出半张脸贝斯手隐藏在最后的黑暗里，也许正在最低的音调里独自念念有词。

他们轮流在话筒上演唱着那段歌词，如同是蜘蛛的交替着它的四肢爬行。

仿佛就这么爬过世界尽头的所有废墟。

-tbc-


	14. 殊途

［他们来了七个人哟，所以打赌是我赢了呢］

伊尔迷站在两楼的单面调光玻璃后，用望远镜俯视楼下的狂欢场面。萨次离开吧台之后二十分钟，西索似乎确认完了所有的便衣。对方抬起头冲着他的方向望了一眼，拿起手机发来了短信。

［看起来你比我想得更加受到条子欢迎一点，不过我只找到了六个。与你说话的条子头、那个金发、胖女人、傻里傻气的毛线帽、光头、还有那个看上去就知道一辈子只能当辅警的老头。除此之外还有谁？］

他有些不开心地皱起了眉毛，发完了短信之后，再一次在闪烁不定的灯光中搜寻起来。

［舞池边的那个家伙啦，不过无论是从穿衣风格，还是神情体态，都看上去挺自然的。而且他的位置灯光不怎么好，不走近点看的话，当然分辨不出来呢。］

［哦？那你怎么看出来的？］

［是裤子，那一批是两年前警局分发的，你那时候还在荒漠里数星星咧。后来因为质量问题废除掉了，现在几乎没有人穿，我打赌他忘记这一茬儿了。你打算喝点什么吗？条子刚才滚蛋啦，我现在去你那里。］

［加冰威士忌。］

看着西索拿着两杯酒离开了他的座位，伊尔迷将望远镜移到了另外几个似乎有些眼熟的人身上。他大概能猜出哪些家伙是谁，隶属于某个帮派的纽扣人，也许曾经在几年之前靡稽给出的报告上见到过。只是今天这些人出现的频率，似乎比往常略微高了一点。他们隐藏的还算不错，在西索的视线死角与几个女孩打得火热，看上去像是普通来寻欢作乐的游客，却始终会有一个人以各种方式看向目标。监视对象离开之后，那些人似乎没有进步的行动，所以大概不是现在——不过这种事情与他并无太大关联。

伊尔迷并不准备告诉西索这些，同样也不打算提起自己对条子头说的话。死神的谜题从来不需要答案或者是答题者，而那只是一个通向死路的暗示，又能起到什么作用？游戏结束之后，旁观者所得到的，就只有来一些自于十几年前的只言片语，甚至都构成不了一个完整的故事开头，再加上苦力般连上消防栓冲洗鲜血淋漓的街道——标准的虎头蛇尾式结局。

——至少让我给你们增加一些价值吧。

调暗的手机屏幕上，特拉丁-狃托拉尔在个人主页上露出了富有活力与自信的标准笑容，头发与西装的一丝不苟，另一侧则详细地写着他的办公室地址与工作电邮。

他保存下了网址。

“我还当楼下已经够暗的了，没想到这里更看不清，这就是为什么我讨厌单向玻璃。”西索抱怨着走进了房间，绕过台球桌时似乎磕到了桌角，手中的威士忌泼伊尔迷的身上。“对不起哟。”他毫无愧疚地笑嘻嘻道，凑到了对方身边装模作样地蹭了蹭酒渍，“看样子你的衬衫要报废咯，我一会儿给你找一件替换的。”

酒液混杂着凉意开始在肩膀上蔓延开，迅速沿着重力蔓延到了左胸，伊尔迷转过身不悦地眯起了双眼，“你是故意的吧。”

“怎么可能？”西索无辜地摊开手臂说道，举起了另一只手，“好啦，我把我的这杯给你好不好？”

伊尔迷冷哼了一声，接过之后转身重新看向了玻璃，“你看上去很兴奋，是找到了不错的新目标了？是那个条子头？还是那个动作看上去很迅速的小条子？”

“都很不错不是嘛？那个条子头好像还是个猎人。”西索举起几乎空了的杯子，用舌头舔着冰上残余的酒液，望向人群的眼神中多了几分考究的意味，“至于那个小条子，让我想起了关于幻影旅团的一些往事。啊不对，应该是我加入旅团之前的事情。”

“哦，猎人。很多烦人的家伙和蠢货都是猎人。”伊尔迷兴趣缺缺地说道。

“不要这么说嘛，大约在二十分钟之前，我刚刚决定要参加下周的猎人考试。”西索嘴里叼起一块冰，用力咬碎了它，语气中夹杂了极为刻意的委屈意味，“如果你这么说我的话，就算是我也会伤心的呢。”

“你对当猎人有兴趣？”对方有些玩味地瞥了他一眼。

“当然没什么兴趣，但是猎人中应该会有很多和那个条子一样不错的目标。而且如你所说，我现在可是兴奋的不行，现在迫不及待地找几个人杀一杀。正好这时，我想起猎人考试里杀人不需要承担任何法律责任，你不觉得这是一个特别好的热身活动嘛。”

“好吧，那祝你愉快。希望你能当上猎人，这样你和那帮人玩捉迷藏的时候，还能省下一点车票和旅馆钱。如果你蠢到被乱枪打死，猎人证说不定还能给你买一块墓地和棺材，外加入殓和葬礼服务……如果真的是这样的话，我建议你把它藏到什么地方，这样就不会被什么流浪汉捡走拿去买酒。”

“流浪汉才不会认得猎人证咧。”西索反驳道，晃了晃只剩下冰块的杯子，歪头拉过对方的手腕偷喝了一口，唇角划过指侧，“如果那个时候，你不来替我收尸嘛？”

“我拒绝，不过毁尸倒是可以。”

“玛琪以前说她既然收了我那么多次钱，所以大概会给我缝一缝手脚和脑袋什么的。你也收了我那么钱，再加上我们相处的还挺愉快不是嘛。你就不来看我最后一眼？”西索故作难过地说道，几秒钟之后，他又不怀好意地压低了声音，“还是说，你那个时候在给我报仇？”

“这个笑话真冷。”伊尔迷瞥眼道。

见对方对挑衅无动于衷，西索心里翻了个白眼，“我也这么觉得，毕竟我怎么可能被蠢蛋做掉嘛。倒是那些警察，啧啧，这次反应倒是很迅速。不过你没有什么危机感吗？虽然他们现在的确是在调查我，但是别忘记下手的人可是你哦？你不怕他们发现什么证据找上你吗？”

“你是在质疑我的业务水平吗？让他们尽管来查。”

“嗯……我并不是在质疑你。实际上是在担心我自己，毕竟我也没有收到过像你一样的反审讯训练，说不定我会说漏嘴，又或者是被他们问的不耐烦而全盘托出之类的。”

“一个是自十年前就被划入“永远不可相信”列表的家伙，另一个是即将晋升为中校的军官，而且他在前线曾因为成功狙杀重要目标而被授予二等功勋。即使我不是陪审团、检察官或者是警察，我也知道该相信哪一个。或者说，知道该把哪一个送入监狱。”伊尔迷在黑暗里勾起笑容，将空杯放到了地上，然后倾身到了西索的耳边，隐隐带来了些许酒精的气味。他亲昵地蹭了蹭对方脸上的眼泪图案，荧光材料留在了面颊上。然后又迅速离开了几厘米的距离，低声说道，“西索，骗子就算说了实话，也不会有人相信。更何况我敢保证你不会有这种机会——因为我到时候会杀了你。”

空气开始升温。

西索轻笑出声，用左手扣住对方的后脑，手指缓慢地穿过发丝。嘴唇沾染了冰块的寒意，若有若无地摩擦着耳朵，语调却如糖浆般黏稠，“是吗？那你得看紧我。不然的话，到时候你就只能去监狱里探望了。我以前在里面呆过一段时间，那里的会见室可不是一个做爱的好地方，你不会喜欢的。”

“而你不会有机会。真可惜，重刑犯的探视要求基本上都不会通过。”对方用手臂勾住他的脖子，手指落在肩膀上，舌尖轻滑过颈侧，“虽然会很令人难过……但是你会就这么在单人牢房里孤独终老。”

“那可不一定，凡事会有例外。就比如说——”

他伸出手打开了墙上开关，让明亮的灯光瞬间充满了房间，然后趁着伊尔迷因为突如其来的亮度变化而分神，迅速将对方压制到了因为电压变化而转为了不透明的玻璃上。

“我们可以结婚，就算是重刑犯也会允许配偶的探视。”

西索得意洋洋地微笑着，然后有些戏谑地看对方的表情迅速从轻微的惊愕转变为了明显的愠怒，在即将爆发前的一瞬间，他又飞速改口道，“开玩笑的，毕竟我们都不喜欢法律上的关系嘛。”

伊尔迷瞪着他，黑瞳中流露出了某种阴晦不明的冷光。西索微微偏过头，仿佛没有受到影响似的，温柔地用手指把对方脸上的那点荧光颜料抹去。然后他把左手掌垫到了对方的脑后，顺便揉了揉对方因为他粗暴的动作而受到撞击的地方。

而下一秒，两人同时动了起来。

他们的嘴唇剧烈地撞击在了一起，牙齿磕破了脆弱的黏膜，带来轻微的血腥味。舌尖交缠在一起，交换着彼此的血液与气味。西索手臂逐渐肌肉紧绷，用不可抗拒的力量再次压制住对方。他的舌尖转而摩擦起对方的犬齿，顶端的味蕾开始碎裂，带来轻微的刺痛感。而对方也毫不示弱，手指紧扣住他的头，用力将他按向自己，冰冷的鼻尖在脸颊上滑动。

氧气在激烈的交锋中被迅速消耗，只是在这场角力中，谁也不愿意先行放缓脚步，因为那无异于示弱之举。

不知多了多久，西索略微退开了些许，拉扯着那头黑色的长发强迫对方离开自己。他用左手掌微微固定住对方的脑袋，转而舔吻起对方的下颚，然后开始沿着颈侧一路往下，用舌尖描绘锁骨的形状。对方的衬衣因为酒液变得半透明，他低下头，注视着那道几个月前留下的伤疤。几秒钟之后，他隔着衣料舔了舔它，烈酒的味道再次在口腔里蔓延。

伊尔迷似乎很享受他的动作，喉咙里发出了破碎的声音，抬起用左手箍紧了他的腰。右手则再次勾住了脖子，用指尖摩挲起他颈后的那一小片皮肤。

西索知道对方想要干什么，上次见面的时候，伊尔迷毫不客气地在那个看不见的地方留下了极为明显的三道抓痕。在那几天里，反复有人向他投来调侃的目光，他为此不明所以，一直到有好心的家伙告诉了他。

在情事中，伊尔迷热衷于在他的身体上各种明显的地方留下痕迹，有的时候是脖子，有的时候是锁骨。西索对此并不介意，但是并不意味着他会喜欢一道他一无所知的伤痕。更何况，对方在这种事情上是一个极为坚决的独裁者，只同意诸如胸口之类可以被衣服遮住的地方，却从来不允许他在相同地方也留下痕迹。

他的反复无常人尽皆知，很少有人会愿意相信，这个恶徒会哪怕是在极短的时间里洁身自好、固定着一段关系。而出于某些矛盾又阴暗的心理，伊尔迷明知众人的理解会偏离向某些桃色幻想，却依旧用这种方式宣示主权。

只是这样并不公平，不是吗？

正派人都让你当完了，亲爱的少校，然后你把坏角色都推给了我——西索有些忿忿不平地心想。

他掰过对方的脸，眯起双眼用力地咬在了对方的下巴上。

伊尔迷触电似的睁开了双眼，瞬间爆发出了全身的力气将他推开。然后伸出手迅速地掐住了他的脖子，将他的上半身按倒在了台球桌上。因为撞击的缘故，静止的台球重新开始滚动了起来，白色的母球反弹了几下，最终落到了球袋里。

“我发现了，你今天一直都在试图惹怒我。”伊尔迷钳制着他，居高临下地说道，平静的语气中似有风暴生成。

西索满意的看着下颚上那个清晰的红痕，轻松地舒展开身体，放任着对方的行为。

“介于我们之间的关系，我并不认同你的说法。”

他轻挑地眨了眨眼睛，用手指开始在那跳动的脉搏上轻轻打转。

“这不是惹怒，这是调情。”

-tbc-


	15. 枪与刀

猎人考试的地点每年、每场都在变化。而今年的的第三场测试，是位于优路比安大陆的回归线以南的某一片阔叶林区域，人际罕至。这个季节多为晴空，飞艇航行了将近一天，考生们得以借此机会缓解第一场与第二场的疲惫。

阳光透过玻璃，恢复了体力的考生在飞艇各处走动。在这来之不易的平静间隙，每个人都表情都开始变得轻快。文森望着逐渐开始泛绿的宁静陆地，心却如坠极寒深渊。

两周之前，他从雇佣的私家侦探处得知西索-莫罗已经报名参加这次的猎人考试，出于某一种投机般的心理，他找到了伊尔迷商议此事。伊尔迷对此并没有表达任何情绪，非常干脆的同意了他的委托。

“猎人考试对你来说也许是一个很不错的选择，因为从场地而言，西索无法占到任何的优势。”对方仔细地听完了他的叙述，语气中少见地带了些赞同成分，“而且在这之后的事情，你也不用考虑，猎人考试中不需要承担任何的法律责任。再加上考试全程中考生于外界完全隔离，也不需要担心之后会被寻仇。某种意义上来说，算得上千载难逢的机会。”

“也并不是完全因为这些原因……”文森有些犹豫地说道，“只是，我所尊敬的米哉斯顿先生，他也是一名猎人。”

“米哉斯顿-纳纳？十二地支之丑？他的确是非常有名的犯罪猎人，而且是极为优秀的律师。我在几年之前曾与他有过一面之缘，总体印象还算不错。”伊尔迷仰着头思索了一会儿，仿佛想到了什么好笑的事情，“但是，也许说来有些讽刺，他所信仰的法律同时也在保护恶人。如果有人为了复仇而杀人，也一样会被判处二级谋杀。就算是得到了法官的怜悯，照样身陷囹圄。”

文森将头埋到了臂弯里，喉头开始痛苦地颤动起来，“明知道一切的前路渺茫，却依旧要贯彻自己的想法，我认为这种坚持才是最为耀眼的事情。但是啊…但是也正因为此，我知道如果是他的话……一定不会希望我这么做。只是……我真的想不到任何其他的办法。对于我而言，西索他太强大、太遥远。我……别无选择。”

对方只是站在原地看着他。

半响之后，伊尔迷刚发出了几个音节，却立刻停下转移了话题，“不管怎样，我会接受你的委托。为此除了准备好你的体力之外，你并不需要担心前两场考试。在第三场的时候，我会把你送到西索的面前，并且铲除一切不利的因素。在那之后，无论你要做什么，都是你的自由。”

说完之后，他冷笑着、背过身去近乎古怪地叹气。

“我们快到了，还有两个小时。”

伊尔迷在房间里调整完了脸上的面具，走到他的身边打断了思考，并且递过了一张刚传达下来的考试细则，“下一场考试为期五天，他们会把我们放到森林中央。两人一组，只要在时间限制结束之前，先于另外三分之二的参加者找到位于某一处的目标建筑物就行。入场时不允许携带任何武器或者类似武器的工具，但是会分发给每一组一张地图和两天的食物，上面标有武器的储藏地点。每个地点所拥有的武器，从枪支到刀具各不相同，但是每个人只能取走其中的一个，而且不能再次放回去，也不能丢掉。”

“也就是说，如果说你先找到了刀具，就算之后看到了更加好的枪支，也不能交换？这是什么规定？”文森皱起了眉毛，“但是如果先找到的是刀具一类，却无法知道自己之后还能不能幸运到找到其他武器，也无法确定会不会在这期间遇到森林里的野兽，因此举棋不定。”

“这就是赌博了，更何况，枪支也许并不比刀之类的冷兵器更好。枪支虽然杀伤力更大，似乎更占优势，但是枪声无异于昭告其他人自己的位置，我打赌他们不会给配备消音器之类的玩意儿。而且若是想要在森林中生存五天，刀具之类有时反而比枪更有用，比如说获得燃料，制造简易工具，又或者是医疗。这座森林里虽然有猛兽但是并不多，更大的威胁来自诸如毒蛇之类的生物。”伊尔迷单手托着下巴，黑瞳仿佛事不关己一般斜睨着不远处的人群，“但是就算是这样，我们还是要去找枪支，毕竟目标非常明确——我会帮助你接近西索，而你想要西索去死。”

“那之后呢？就算是我并不想要通过考试，我们还是得在这个森林度过五天。”

伊尔迷看了他一眼，仿佛听到了个非常好笑的问题，“靠抢啊，这是生存游戏，你当考试开始之前那些生死条约是签着好玩的吗？”

文森重重地叹了一口气，目光不自觉却地瞥向了几十米之外的目标。他并不太担忧考验，他的雇佣兵极为优秀，第一场和第二场考试就算带上他，也如探囊取物一般轻松。但是接下来，一定要他自己去做，才会有意义。

全身布满刺青的棕发男人正在与西索说话，对方肌肉虬扎，躯体各处都是外科手术的痕迹。在第一次考试中，那个人曾经一拳击倒了一棵小树，文森对此印象深刻。而西索似乎也挺中意对方，两人看上去达成了合作的条件。他心里暗暗将对方与伊尔迷比较了起来，很显然，后者应该并不具有那样的力量。

“如果你是在比较我与西索的那个未来的同伴，那你大可不必，我在17岁的时候就可以对付这种家伙。更何况，那个人选择了西索，对他而言这其实是非常糟糕的选择。”

“为什么？就算是西索是个十恶不赦的罪犯，在这种情况下也会想要强大的队友吧？”他不解地问道。

“正是因为此，所以我会杀了他——这不是很显然吗？不杀了他，我怎么把你送到西索的面前？”伊尔迷望着对方留在玻璃上的倒影，神色似乎极轻微地阴郁了几分，“现在控制好你的目光，就算目标再蠢，这么多次下来也难保不会注意到你。”

两个小时之后，他们降落在树林东侧的考试起点。稍作休整之后，在考生中进行了出发顺序的抽签。文森与伊尔迷不太幸运，一直等到几乎所有的组队都离开了之后，才轮到了他们，而此时西索早已不见踪影。

出发之后过了一小时，伊尔迷以惊人的速度破解了地图上的暗号，带着他找到了几所武器库中距离出发地点相对较近的那一座。

“看来我们中奖了。”打开了那个隐藏在泥土之下的地堡结构之后，文森说道。

“有些人如同惊弓之鸟，谁也不会想到第一个地点在这种的地方咯。”伊尔迷耸了耸肩，“看来这座里面是枪，省下了我们不少的功夫。没有少掉任何东西，大概还没有人发现吧。”

经过了一番挑选之后，文森选了一把半自动手枪。他对枪械并无研究，也从未使用过步枪，所以他只是选择了在靶场里比较眼熟的那种。伊尔迷则选择了M99狙击步枪，他拆开枪体检查。倒出弹匣里每一颗子弹，一切完毕之后又重新组装了起来。

“我们准备离开吧？”文森说道。

“等一等。”伊尔迷扫视周围，放下了手中的武器，开始拆卸其他的枪支。

“你在做什么？”他又问。

“拆撞针。”他解释说，然后将那些少了关键零件的武器一一复位。

结束之后，两人离开了那里。

他们又花了大约几个小时的时间来到无人地带，开了两枪调整准星，然后四处寻找西索的踪迹。一直到了第二天的中午，才在河流的附近找到了几个被割破了喉咙的家伙。

“是他。”伊尔迷瞥了一眼尸体肩膀上刮蹭到的颜料痕迹，血液尚有余温，“一直都离我们很近，他已经发现你了，所以故意留下了记号。不过没关系，那家伙似乎选择了军用匕首一类的东西，你有优势…啧，也难怪，西索一直都不太喜欢用枪…怎么说呢？真是个任性的家伙。”

“你很熟悉他？”

“我会研究我的目标。”

顺着河流一路往下，他们看到了更多的尸体，每一具身上都被刀片割得一塌糊涂。文森看着那些人扭曲而痛苦的表情，沉默了许久他鼓起勇气开口说道，“一会儿，你能不杀掉西索的那个同伴吗？这并不是他的错……”

“可以，我会用击中目标的下肢。步枪子弹的威力足够让他瞬间休克，运气好的话就不会死亡。”伊尔迷在树上用高倍望远镜望向远方，“我找到他了，而且确认没有携带任何枪械。”

对方的话语仿佛一击重锤，文森恍然间有了一种脱离现实的眩晕感。紧接着，他握紧了手枪，心脏开始疯狂地跳动，几欲燃烧。

在狙击的枪声中，他如同收到了召唤一般、走过了那朵绽放的血花。

一步一步地继续往前，不要停下，不要后退。

然后，他看见了仿佛从很久之前穿越而来的、那双狡猾而锋利的金色双眼。

——那是一切噩梦的起源。

隔着狙击镜，伊尔迷望向西索，准星从对方的身躯上游离而过。西索似乎感受到了什么，抬起了头冲着他的方向笑了起来。他微微一愣，立刻挪开了眼睛，再也不去看对方。

按照交易的内容，任务已经接近完成，余下的只需要警戒四周确保无人打搅。西索很明显已经猜出了他们的想法，主动清理完了所有潜在的干扰因素。伊尔迷并不想去深究其中的原因，那大概是对方给他出的又一道误导式的谜题，把心力浪费在这种毫无意义的恶作剧上并不值得。

他并不担心西索会因此而死，最多吃点苦头。因为他看见文森-埃尔丁在拿起枪的同时，也偷偷握紧了手中的录音笔。明明无法摆脱，深陷满盘皆输的泥沼却不自知，多么愚蠢天真。

也许是几天之前、也许是几年之前，奇犽也是这样。他双腿因为恐惧和迟疑而发抖，却依旧心怀不切实际的幻想。到底要说多少次才能明白过来？这个世界中充满了欺诈与假象。同伴？朋友？正如这场猎人考试一样，也许有人会因为某些事情而合作。但是在未来的某一天，无法避免刀枪相对的结局。在这场生存游戏中，人们当然会为了追寻更加强大的队友，而不惜背叛。而结束之后，终场必定是考生之间的厮杀。你所相互扶持的同伴，下一秒就可能会成为敌人。那些人里面有满口谎言的骗子，有穷凶极恶的亡命之徒，他们的世界本就如此。

那个家伙羡慕着那遥不可及的光芒，追求所谓的无拘无束，他什么都不懂——那些深刻在血液与过往里的命运，才是属于他们的法则与自由。可是他却无法认清自己，投身于那些芸芸众生，盲目又可笑。

这么久了，依旧是个幼稚的、被宠坏的、长不大的小孩。

-tbc-


	16. 自灰烬中

在乘上那条驶向破灭与复仇的轮船前，文森曾坐在那被遗忘的废墟之间。他竭力回想与雷米的过去，却发现一切快乐的记忆都会再次回到这里。十年以来，鸟兽与藤蔓占据了原本属于人类的领域。火灾烟尘亡灵般消散无踪，徒然留下焦黑的窗棂。阳光从坍塌的屋顶间漏下，雨水滋润着远方而来的杂草种子，一切欣欣向荣。

一个家族就这么消失了，宛如微风。在遥远的过去，他们曾在山林间举行盛大的舞会，曾经占据报纸头版成为天之骄子。这个世界擅于遗忘，黄金的车轮碾压过废铁，甚至都用不上“历史”之类的词汇。就算曾经是一个六岁的少年，如今也不过刚刚开始憧憬大学。

“十年前？真抱歉，我不记得了呢。”

枪口前，红发小丑这么轻飘飘地说道，表情就好像是在遗憾没看早上的天气预报。然后他用左手掌托起下巴，随意将身躯扭成了一个极为怪异的姿势。

——他为什么看上去如此的轻松？

“那你还记得庞弗雷特吗？”他又咬着牙问道。

对方皱起了眉毛，装出努力思考的样子，耸了耸肩。

“那是什么？一家餐厅吗？”

——你看，他们都走毫无负担地离开，什么都不留下。只剩下你一个，在静止的噩梦里品尝无人能解的愤怒。

“你忘记了吗？没关系，我会让你想起来的——你会想起来的。”

……

枪声响起的时候，伊尔迷的心里无法避免地泛起些许莫名的不悦起来。他重新拿起望远镜看向了百米之外的两人，殷红的血液从西索的左衣料上的弹孔中渗出。手枪子弹的威力收到了肌肉的阻隔翻滚着，最终停止在了血肉间。西索的表情因为痛苦而轻微地扭曲，踉跄了几步，却又立刻重新站直了身体。他依然微笑着，仿佛那不过是在“天空”的擂台上一次小小的插曲。

那不过是虚伪的假象，可恶而狡猾的家伙，从一开始就是。

复仇者的恨意是多么的直白而不加掩饰，再怎么迟钝的家伙也会发现，又更何况是玩弄一切的他？面具只不过隐藏了部分的容貌，却无法改变五官的分布与声音。自己曾在对方面前使用同一种手法那么多次，只要留意一下，他不可能不发现自己的真实身份。

但是对方却放任自己的接近，甚至主动留下了讯息。好像自己拿着尖刀，沿着血迹一路向前，他却转身盛装以待，脸上满是了然玩味的笑容。

是的，我知道你不会让他杀了我，而你也不会，你的子弹不是为了我准备的——对方透过狙击镜这么对他说，所以来吧，走近一些，我来帮你完成任务。

伊尔迷烦躁地从脸上撕扯下面具，随手扔入了草丛。

“在你想起、坦白自己的罪恶之前，我不会杀了你。我要让你尝一下我的家人曾经的恐惧。那场屠杀、那场火灾，你凭什么可以忘记一切？他们含冤死去，被世界当作茶余饭后的谈资一笑而过。我不接受以命换命这种一笔勾销式的复仇，你要为了你的罪恶而死。西索-莫罗，你要下地狱，除了那里你哪里也别想去。”

窃听器另一头的声音通过电磁波传达而来，他带上了耳机坐在树下。

所以说那个人很天真，他应该毫不迟疑地将子弹送入心脏，而不是给目标留有生存下来的翻盘机会。但是也很可怜，西索这种人，又怎么可能会害怕地狱——他不带任何感情地想。

……

文森手握着录音笔，内心与手一般疯狂颤栗着。

只要再过一会儿，再过一会儿。我就能杀死他，然后带着那一段罪证离开，告诉雷米他可以安息。我就能结束这场十年的噩梦，我就能回到一切我从未想象过的平静生活，没有仇恨，没有遗憾。我可以爱上一个的姑娘，照顾她，然后与她有一个家庭，从此白头偕老。

只要再过一会儿。

“火灾…嗯…你这么说，我好像想起来了呢。”冥思苦想了很久之后，西索舔了舔手指上的血液，歪着头望着漆黑的枪口，表情却渐渐变得愉快了起来，“不过那件事情对我而言，本身也算是难以忘怀……那个晚上，我可是遇到了不少有趣的对象。啊对不起，我知道你不想听这些。”

西索抱歉地笑笑，满怀恶意的眼睛上下打量着文森，最后紧紧地锁在了他的脸上，“说实在的，我没认出来你。如果你是当初那个躲在柜子里的小鬼的话，似乎年龄比我想象中要大。”

“他并不需要考虑这种事情！”文森尖叫了起来，“他会在一个安静的地方生活，没有人能打搅到他。”

“嗯，那就说一点你会感兴趣的事情吧。比如说我突然间发现我预定好的对手突然逃走了，然后我就只能到处找他，然后不知不觉地发现了他进入了一座大房子，然后我就跟了进去。我杀了他，啧，那还真的没什么意思，我当时都有点后悔了。然后那个房屋的主人就开始尖叫，非常的吵闹，就好像我做了件什么不得了的事情一样，所以我就只好让他们永远不能再说话。”西索狭长的双眼微微睁开，声音却沾染上了一丝戏弄的意味，“你很想杀了我对不对？但是啊，如果你这么做，也许你会后悔哦。”

“我不会后悔。”仿佛被毒蛇注视着，胃部开始扭曲痉挛，接近本能的排斥。

——不要继续下去。

“是吗？那你想不想知道……”西索故意拉长了语调，几近享受般地看着他痛苦的表情，“是谁毁灭了一切不利于我的证据？或者说……是谁放火烧完了那栋楼？拜托，你不会真的像那些蠢警察一样认为我同时也放了火吧？那可不是我的专业范围呢。说到这些，你也认为同伴是很重要的，对不对？”

什么……？

文森想起了很久之前的那些毫无证据的坊间的流言——那场火灾本身，就好像是精心设计过。失灵的报警器，起火点，完美的蔓延线路，顷刻之间便将一切付之一炬。如此处心积虑的方式，怎么可能是一个激情杀人犯能够做到的？只是……没有人能够证明。而西索的残忍狡猾早已深入人心，人们最终都相信那根本是他策划好的一场蓄意谋杀。

“告诉我你的同伴是谁。”

“告诉你的话，你会放过我吗？”

“不要和我谈条件，不然，我就在你的另一侧也打上一个洞。”

“好吧。那个人的名字叫，伊尔迷-揍敌客。”

“伊尔迷……？”文森睁大了双眼，嘴唇挪动，却无法再说出一个完整的单词，“揍敌客？”

“怎么？看上去你熟悉这个名字？”西索没有错过对方眼里的惊讶，“还是说……在你的认知里，那个家伙的名字应该叫伊尔迷-祖迪？嗯……他在“灰方”里工作时，的确会使用这个化名——所以你也是在“灰方”的工作人员咯？”

“……”

“是啊，他一直都是我的同伴。从十年前以来开始，一直都是。”西索的语气中隐含炫耀的意味，“而且如果你童年出自那个败落的家族，多少也会知道关于揍敌客的事情。他们与你们在以前，也有着些许联系吧？是他当初帮助我毁灭了证据，又知道因为自身证言的缺陷，最终不会被采纳，所以主动投向警方。反正他迟早也会因为访客记录而被警方询问，不如直接将矛头全部引向我。”

“……你当我会相信你吗？这种离谱的谎言！”

“是吗？那我还有一件事情要告诉你。等我说完了，你自然会知道一切。”

西索仿佛早就知道他的反应，只是略微有些无聊地挠着头。

“‘我们并不是为了制造生化武器’，我猜他也许会这么对你说吧？嗯，那个家伙从我们刚认识的时候就是这样。他虽然很少说谎，但是也不会全盘托出。这一点很有趣不是吗？”他停了下来，观察着文森的神情，知道自己猜对了方向，而对方心中的天平已经开始倾斜，“是的，他没有说谎。那是因为，生化武器很早就被制造出来了。”

“不，你在撒谎……”

西索笑了笑继续说道，“那是一种病毒武器，非常的可怕，基因组源自一种传染性极强，但是致死性比较弱的热带病毒。成品一直平安地存放在军火库的地下。但是三年前的某一天，那座军火库被一伙不要命的盗贼给偷了。盗贼逃之夭夭，然后顺手买给了外国一群想要反对自己政府的私人武装。但是在运输的过程中出了事故，飞机坠毁在克里格尔的密林地区，那玩意儿泄漏了出来……这就是被你们称为“黑林-克里格尔毒株”的病毒。”

他开心地看着对方极度震惊的表情，用手指磨擦着下巴，迫不及待继续下去。

“啧啧啧，研究生化武器、重要军火库被盗，然后是泄露出的病毒引发了一场严重的疫情，这可是三重丑闻。那帮子老家伙大概是要急疯了，再加上议会也察觉到了不对劲，无异于雪上加霜。所以他们找了一批自己的病毒学家想要先于议会……嗯……大概是追踪DNA变异或者说是类似于零号病人之类的吧，总之是要找到确切的宿主和武器的泄露地点，然后抢先毁灭证据。也因为此，他们找到了一个可靠的人来混入研究团体，暗中辅助那些病毒学家。这个人既有相关专业水平，处理事物又足够冷静聪明，还因为家族生意与军方利益息息相关。而且若有必要，手段也会非常残酷。啊……说到这里，你也发现了吧？这个人……就是伊尔迷啊。”

“而我……为什么会知道这些呢？因为正如我之前所说，我是他的同伴。是的，我与他是同期，我也隶属于军方，这下你应该相信了吧？”西索摊了摊双手，收拢了笑容平静地说道。

“……这不可能，这不可能。”

如同世界塌陷一般，窒息感扑面而来。在懊悔与混乱之中，文森用尽全身力气将枪口继续对准对方，声音却如同病童的哭喊软弱无力，“老天……那我之前做了什么啊……”

“那个家伙，虽然经常替军方摆平一些麻烦，但是很少会接受来自其他普通人的委托。至于你这种情况的话，我想你是为他做了一些事情吧？比如说，你帮助他修改一些实验数据之类的？理由的话……我想想。估计是当初他提取样本时出了错，但是不想被上级处罚之类的？虽然是很小的一些东西，又或者说无伤大雅…但是在他的手里…你认为会影响议会其他科学家判断多少呢？那场瘟疫可是死了很多的人啊，那些满怀希望的人，就这么无端死去了呢，而他们……就这么冤死，真相埋没在谎言之下。”

“如果因此……这都是我的错……是我做了那些事情，都是我的错。”文森喃喃自语，双眼却又迸发出了憎恶的火花，仿佛垂死野兽一般嚎叫着，“不，这是你的谎言……我不会相信……不会相信。”

西索认命般长叹了一口气，举起了双手做出了投降的姿势，“我承认我杀掉了你的父母，但是你没有发现吗？你真的认为通过杀死我来复仇是出于你的本愿？伊尔迷那个家伙一向擅于利用别人的痛苦，他利用这些来逼迫别人做出选择，但是通常又不会给对方留下太多选项。而现在，你看看，他为了掩盖丑闻而操纵你，为此又可以毫不犹豫地牺牲掉我这个共犯与同期。不过，他应该也想除掉我这个知情者很久了。不然，为什么现在我在你的枪口之下，而你……又在他的狙击范围里？”

他眼神中流露出了恶意，却又不自觉地夹杂了旁人看不懂的、几近毁灭的疯狂情愫。

“伊尔迷啊……他才是那个充满危险，没血没泪的家伙呐♥”

-tbc-


	17. Back to Light

——“不要走到雾里去。”

——“他看到我了。”

——“哥哥，救我。”

少年恐慌又绝望的喊叫，老者坚定而恳切的劝说。在他的太阳死去的那天，红巨星带着骇人的热度侵占了世界。悲痛协同融化的冰川之水，瞬间将他淹没在海洋深处，却又立刻化为水汽升入无垠的高空，任凭他被灼烧得皮开肉绽。

在这无星的夜空中，冰冷的磷火闪烁着，却反复逼迫他发现自己的孤独无力。

——“我理解你……兄弟是很重要的。”

——“哥哥要保护弟弟，长子要保护家庭成员，不是吗？”

奇怪矛盾的事情就这么发生了：感情对他说，不要相信西索的话语。他只是想要分散你的注意力，他只是想要杀死你，现在，快点把你的目光重新放到他身上。但是理智又说，你为什么就不愿意承认呢？想想那个人——他的异质、他的冷漠、他的无动于衷。你自以为死寂与疯狂本是世界两极，如同说明书中的机械与启示录上的恶魔一样遥遥相对。却没有发现他暗示你，强迫你、让你痛恨软弱、让你迫不及待地想要做一些什么来证明自己。

你为什么不相信呢？

磷火之下，本就是尸骸满地。

“西索，或许你说的有一部分是对的。”濒临崩溃中，文森听见了自己的声音大概再一次变得坚定起来，“但是，你也向我证明了一点，你想让我认为伊尔迷并不会在意你的死活，这是你的谎言。这是一种老套的方式…你认为你们能骗的了我第二次吗？若是真的这样，为什么他没有在你说出一切的时候就杀死我？若是真的如你所说那样，你又为什么，笑得如此志在必得？”

“是吗？这倒是我不知道的。”西索的笑容被揭穿了一般，缓缓地凝固住了。

“现在，慢慢地走过来。你必须配合我，不然我立刻就杀了你。”

冷静下来，冷静下来。现在你还有机会不是吗？伊尔迷为什么没有狙击？那是因为我们三人几乎处在同一直线，他害怕在狙击的时候也会伤害到西索，或者是没有杀死我反而导致了反击。但是考虑到他可能会移动，继续这样就成固定的靶子。所以我现在应该控制住西索，离他近一些，继续让他干扰狙击，伊尔迷就会投鼠忌器。

“好好好，你千万不要手抖哟，我很怕疼的。”

西索缓缓地走近，漆黑的影子笼罩住了他。对方的目光越过他的肩膀，文森知道他的仇敌们正在隔着遥远的空间相互眺望，他是在向对方求助吗？从一开始，被蒙蔽被欺骗的就只有我。

所以现在，我要他在你的面前死去——就像我所经历的痛苦一样。

但是为什么？

西索……他依旧如同散步一样悠闲？

为什么？反而是我如此狼狈不堪？

文森注视着对方的面容，背后又开始发冷，万事万物在脑海里模糊了起来。他看到舞台上小丑疯狂的笑容，手中捏着破碎得看不出原样的道具。而在灯光所触及不到座席上，漆黑的观众冰冷地凝视——该死的！他才是这座剧场、这出荒诞剧的主人啊！

然而，在下一刻—— 

密布的云层被风吹散，夕阳绚丽的光芒刺伤了他的眼睛，而对方则成了视野中一闪而过的黑影。

他下意识地死死扣住了板机，却为时已晚，子弹只打在了对方的左臂上。

西索好像是感觉不到疼痛般，左手控制住他的手腕，强迫枪口离开自己的躯体。而右手，则果断而凶狠地扼住了咽喉，将他带离了地面。

在极度的惊惧中，文森甚至无暇闭上双眼，任凭视网膜被渐渐被阳光烧伤。

——是的，愚蠢好骗的一开始就是我，我又一次被欺骗了。从一开始，他就编织了一个谎言，让我动摇，让我怀疑同伴，让我没有办法冷静地思考，又同时诱导我允许他的靠近。然后，他又引导我相信危险来自后方，又让我在极度混乱中忽视四周环境的变化。他一直都在分散我的注意，让我没有办法第一时间作出反应。

——我为什么相信了他？

“现在是坏心死神的猜谜时间～”西索的嘴角咧开了诡异的弧度，用恶毒却甜蜜的语气说，“以下，哪一个是真的呢？第一，伊尔迷不是我的共犯。第二，我的确隶属于军方。第三，你猜对了的话，我就不会杀了你～”

“答案是——这些都是假的哦～但是有一件事情是真的呢。其实伊尔迷他的目标呀，实际上从来就不是你哦。不过虽然他非常的恶趣味又坏心眼，却又不会真的让我陷入绝望的境地。就是不知道他有没有注意到这件事情呢？真是令人期待呐。”

西索逐渐在视野中消失，文森很快就听不见，也看不见。

——在黑暗中，他走到了那所大宅的门口，花园里的猫头鹰灯开始闪着明黄温暖的灯光。他看见了父亲换下那套皱巴巴的衬衫，母亲穿上了年轻时的衣裙，两人笑语盈盈，重新容光焕发。而雷米？他的手臂上依旧都是那些可怕的纹身——但是他笑得多么开心。

他走上去，刚想开口却又被打断。

“不要难过，哥哥。”对方这么说着，然后拥抱了他，“没关系，我们都不过是血肉之躯。”

……

西索将死去的人扔到了一边，然后躺在了地上，闭上了眼睛。血液刚开始凝结，却因为姿势的改变再一次牵扯到了伤口，不过他并不想管这些。

“啊……好像还真是想起了些有趣的事情呢。”他喃喃自语道。

曾经有人说，他会很快的忘记做过的事情，总是很快的忘记一切，就好像他有多么薄情似的——甚至他自己也是这么认为。只是“忘却”这件事情本身，就如同“记住”一样，都不过是刻意的一种举动。这个世界之大，他沉溺其中，哪里会有那么多时间去理会那些东西。

从物质层面上而言，记忆不过是神经突触之间增加的相互作用。世上哪会有什么难忘之事，一切不过是因为曾经在脑海里反复了很多遍罢了。

脚步声愈来愈越近，伊尔迷似乎先是查了一下尸体，然后站在了他的身边。西索继续不动声色，一直到对方缓缓地蹲下。这时，他突然睁开了眼睛，右手拿着刀片，左手伸向了对方的颈侧。

“你想做什么？”伊尔迷的动作比他更快，拿起那把手枪抵住了他的心脏部位。

“我只是觉得好像很久没有看到你短发的样子了，所以突然有点心血来潮。”在对方冰冷的注视下，他讪讪地笑了笑，放开了握在手里的长发。

“下次再开这种玩笑，我说不定会手滑开枪的。”对方哼了一声，目光在他脸上停留了一会儿，似乎接受了这个理由。

“这个人…你认识的吧？我好像记得当年你说，你的父亲派你前去交涉，想要取回庞弗雷特所掌握的一件与揍敌客有关系的物品。当初我们达成了所谓的“衔尾蛇交易”，库洛洛帮你打开保险库，你替我收尾，而我加入旅团。虽然你当初一脸被我连累的不情愿表情，就好像我的出现破坏了你的计划似的…但是实际上你隐瞒了一部分…那件物品比你说的更加重要，而且你根本不就想交涉吧？现在想来，你当初的杀气都快溢出来了哦。”

“这么久远的事情也被你发现了啊……”伊尔迷略微惊讶地挑起眉，耸了耸肩说了下去，“我认为交涉也难保庞弗雷特不会继续耍什么花招，所以还是逼迫他们交出来之后全部灭口更加简单。但是这种事情还是不要说比较好，毕竟库洛洛和西索都是超级麻烦的人物啊，知道的越少越好呢。”

“然后你就认出来了想要来寻仇的遗族？然后想要借机利用他一下？”西索放下了刀片，把头埋入了伊尔迷的怀里，下巴搁上了膝盖，“你还来真的啊？我可是很疼的呢。你明明就在不远处偷听，也不帮我一下，是不是太冷酷了一点？”

对方对他的假惺惺的撒娇表示不以为然，“第一，我很有契约精神的，不会为了你而杀我的委托人。第二，这是你给我的幻觉，试图让我认为你在向我求助，所以我不会给你称心如意的机会。”

“怎么可能嘛，不要说得我好像是什么恶劣的家伙一样。”他皱起脸，非常委屈地说。

“如果你真的需要我的帮助，那为什么，在我最喜欢用的那种型号的狙击枪里，弹匣中的第四枚子弹里的火药被换成了沙土？”伊尔迷嗤笑了一声，站起身来随手将一枚子弹扔给了他，“知道我测试准星时会用两颗子弹的习惯，又知道我再会用一颗子弹击中你的搭档。你其实是在担心吧？担心我听到你那些毫无根据的话后，出于军方的保密需要，真的开第四枪把你杀死。但是你忘记了，沙土的重量和火药不太一样，而我会在使用前检查。就算当时没有发现，只要知道你想做什么，根本就不难意识到这一点。”

西索有些心虚地挪开目光，低头玩弄起那枚子弹，“我那只是胡言乱语嘛，你才不会这么小气咧。”

“走吧，找个地方，我帮你把子弹弄出来，还有好几天呢。”

“哎呀你终于想起要当一个好急救人员了吗？”他嘲笑道。

伊尔迷耸了耸肩，走到躺在地上呼吸微弱的西索队友旁，补上一枪结果了他，“不，我只是想要继续完成这场考试。我们都死了队友，现在我们不得不组队了。”

“是谁之前还说猎人都是蠢货和麻烦人物的？”

“……出于任务需要而已。”

“什么任务？用你的投票把特拉丁-纽特拉尔投下去吗？你可以找个理由让我帮你哦，这样你就有两票了呢。”西索继续挖苦。

伊尔迷在心里翻了个标准白眼，“在市长竞选里投白票的人可没资格这么说。”

“那种选举还不是政客的游戏？那些候选人全部都是长篇大论，什么经济规划啦，城市建设啦，犯罪率改善啦，又臭又长，我听不懂的啦。”

“闭嘴，你来不来？”

……

猎人考试结束之后，西索在自动贩卖机旁找到了伊尔迷。在对方投完了币，正要选择饮料时，他飞快地按下了黑咖啡的选项。

迎着那道恼怒的目光，他有些迟疑地说道，“我知道你一开始就会发现那枚子弹。”

对方看着他，无奈地撇过头叹气。

“我也知道，而你现在已经得到了你想要的答案。”

西索弯下腰伸手向出料口，试图掩饰住自己脸上无法抑制的笑容，然后把咖啡罐丢给了对方，“……来我的毕业典礼，嗯？”

没有等对方回答，他转身离去，率先登上了回巴托齐亚的飞艇。

十几个小时后，巴托齐亚的塞拉尼安市，机场发生了小规模的追逐战，瞬间占据了报纸头版。等警方到达的时候，就只剩下满地的血迹与两个死者。根据指纹的识别，分别属于某个黑帮的打手与职业恐吓者。

在七天之前——也就是猎人考试开始前的那个晚上，前身为马奇斯家族，现在绰号“屠狗帮”的某一名高级干部，被发现与情妇一起死于家中。

-tbc-


	18. 狂雨

新一个月的头几天里，塞拉尼安进入了每年的暴雨季节，只是此次格外猛烈。一场持续了五天五夜的雷雨过后，不堪负荷的下水道系统陷入瘫痪。被冲垮的广告牌、家具、栏杆或者是衣物碎片在被淹没的大街上随意漂流，流离失所之人随处可见。

交通几乎完全失灵，民用客机无法起飞，外界来的航班全部降落在邻近地区。大段铁路与地下隧道被大水淹没，多处通讯设施受到影响。世界在朦胧的水汽中溶解陷落，整座城市成为了陆地上的孤岛。

在某些混乱的街区内，枪声响起的次数比往常多了好几倍，只是没什么主流媒体或者警察有时间去注意。

屠狗帮是这座城市最为凶恶又目无法纪的帮派，下层人员长期以贩毒、敲诈与拉皮条为主业，偶尔作为中介给地下竞技场输送新人，反复压榨贫民原本就为数不多的生存资源。因为地盘杂乱交错，并且有些长期出没于非法移民与流浪汉的聚集区内，警方取证困难，大多数的纠纷最后都草草收场。

其实它也有过一段值得炫耀的辉煌岁月，帮派中还留有些曾经在各行各业举足轻重的人物。但是因为经营不善，势力早已今非昔比，往来人员也龙蛇混杂，结构松散。只是他们自认为此处的旧主，无视其余新起帮派所定下互利规则。十几年间对手下所作所为的愈加放任，堪称黑帮中的流氓，为同行所不满，此刻更是得不到任何的帮助。

被派往机场内部的两名杀手当场手死亡，原先蹲守在各个出口的人员不见目标，认为其还躲藏在机场某处。暗地里搜寻了三天无功而反，后通过调查发现对方早已事先将为数不多的行李邮寄回了“天空”，并且疑似藏身在运输货车内溜走。

后作为对方的回应，三名隶属屠狗帮的竞技场的选手被杀，余下一名重伤，送入医院后被宣布脑死亡。同一天里，另两名高级干部以及共计五位保镖，相继死于临时投宿的酒店房间。此后又陆续有几个纽扣人被杀，一时之间人心惶惶。同时流言四起，认为有内鬼，因为对方总能通过一些方式来找到目标，一些人甚至单方面切断了与其它的联系。

再加上他们分支众多，各处小头目各行其道，起初有人认为那只是某些傻瓜遇到的寻常帮派斗争。高层出于防止有心之人借此机会分裂势力，有意隐瞒了一些信息，所以他们也对警报不以为意。等到众人发现不对劲时，已经被对方完全掌握了藏身处与具体情况，大雨切断了他们的退路，无声无息地演变为了灭顶之灾。

在更为强大洪灾与雷暴来临时，供电部门为了防治意外，切断了水淹地区的所有电力，每个角落都陷入了黑暗。

西索站在某处房子里，将匕首从对手的腹部抽出，任凭对方的身躯倒在足以淹没大腿的雨水里，与另外几个死者在屋内随意漂流。他看了看自己，伸出手将渗血的尸体推远，脱下脏兮兮的上衣，把衣服在雨水里漂洗了几下，拧干挂在肩膀。冰冷的水珠贴在皮肤上，很快被炙热的体温蒸发。 

“就你的名声而言，算是不错了。几个人一起围攻的话，连我都有点兴奋起来了呢，所以勉强给个60分吧。”他打开了应急手电，开始在室内四处翻找起来。先是在客厅抽屉找到了用塑料袋包裹的小装白色粉末，用指尖沾取了少许，尝了下后嫌弃地扔到了一边，“啧啧，加了奶粉的劣等货，做生意不诚信可是会遭雷劈的。”

然后他又被什么吸引了注意力，转身用刀柄砸碎了镀金陈列柜的玻璃，将借着手电光打量着一套与象牙蓝松石佛像放在一起骨瓷茶具。

“这套有点眼熟呢，好像库洛洛也有。我记得他好像喜欢在集会时，用它来装红糖浆和黄豆粉。没办法，窝金和富兰克林两个人就能吃掉二十人的份呢。原来是什么高级品？我就说团长一直在偷偷中饱私囊，啧啧，真不好呢。”

“还有这个大家伙……Z198型自动冲锋枪，连射能力一流，火力强大可以瞬间通过扫射截断人体……嗯，好像5年前有个前线军官用职务之便偷窃战场物资想倒卖给黑帮，据说还是什么人的亲信，但是之后大概是被揍敌客沉尸海底了。奇怪……我记得那一批应该全部被找回了才对。”他拿起那把枪掂量了几次，失望地撇下嘴，“原来只是模型，看来没机会给伊尔迷找点麻烦事咯。”

悠闲地四处评头论足了一番之后，西索在橱柜里找到了绷带、医用酒精与抗生素等急救物品。他将桌布连同锅碗瓢盆一起掀走，坐上了餐桌，摊开防水地图，用红笔在一个地址上画了大叉，只余下了大约四个黑色的圆形标记。

“塞拉尼安还剩下最后一个目标，但是有好几个可能的藏身点，该怎么办呢？现在这种情况，也没有办法上猎人的情报网站呢。”他有些为难地嘀咕，随即不着调地哼起了某个口香糖广告的背景音乐。等节奏结束之后，食指停留在了某处，“那就先从这里开始好啦。”

……

克里格尔地区，燃烧弹引起的大火大多被雨水扑灭。军用直升机飞越焦黑的森林，遮天蔽日的浓烟开始散去。穿着隔离服的士兵在禁区周围移动，用水枪熄灭隔离带附近残留的小丛火焰。高温的痕迹尚未消退，半融化的土壤凝结在一起。所有生命与非生命，连同病毒一起，没有任何的反应或者逃亡的时间，瞬间灰飞烟灭。因为此处距离国境线较远，再加上先前的交涉与小当量汽油弹的使用，并未造成国际事件。

如同几个世纪前的猎巫行动，无辜也好，罪恶也罢，一切悉数消失在火焰之下。而在遥远之地的始作俑者，则暗地里长舒了一口气，他们眼中从未倒映出任何亡灵。

“遗失的武器已经被生化部队回收，泄露中心地区处理完毕，议会也撤走了研究员。接下来会在周边地区安排进一步检疫和诱捕，彻底杀灭携带病毒的宿主。但是总体而言，这件事情大体已经告一段落，上面对你的评价很不错。”临时指挥部里，中年指挥官对身边一起看屏幕的黑发年轻人说，“今天会有一架运输机去”灰方”，你搭乘它回去处理一下后续。等新闻发布会结束，长官会给你放一个长假。”

伊尔迷虽然对这种粗暴的处理方式有些微词，但是并未说出口，只是点了点头，“那我再去请点一下燃烧残余。”

“去吧。”

对方离开之后，副官用力将手上的烟掐灭，“我不太喜欢他。”

“你是指祖迪少校？”

“这家伙的确有点才能，但是第六感告诉我，他身上围绕的气氛太让人不安了。上头哪里找来的这个人物？”

“他自己不想透露，那我也不便说。其实我与他父亲很久以前是同期，而且在同一个战壕里并肩作战过。甚至在前线得知次子出生时，他也和我提过。之后也长期保持往来，但是就算是这样，我对这家人也几乎一无所知。”

“什么意思，您应该已经认识他们快三十年了吧？”

“因为他们这家人都是怪物。”指挥官皱起眉毛，试图努力回想更多的细节，“不过怪物分很多种，他的父亲是一个不错的人，严厉却又有作为一家之主的风范。但是至于这个长子嘛，感觉是家族里的激进派，但是我所知道的也只有这些了。”

他停顿了一会儿，然后笑了笑说。

“不过只要利益一致，怪物也可以成为不错的盟友，这才是唯一重要的事。”

……

机车马达的轰鸣混杂在划破天际的雷声中，由远及近，爆发出不可阻拦的冲击力撞碎了铝合金制卷帘门。在破门而入的一瞬间，蹲守在另一侧的两名枪手同时向目标开枪，却引燃了座椅上安装的小型炸弹。爆炸溅起了大量的水花，在大剂量铝热剂所发出明亮的闪光与高热中，迅速成为了大量滚烫的水蒸气，遮蔽了大部分的视野。

“上面没人！他跳车了，一定还附近，快点去找。”

其中一名对着自己的同伴大喊道，话音未落，就立刻浓雾中飞出的匕首刺中喉咙毙命。

“不要这么快就透露出自己的方位呀，真是个蠢蛋。”西索穿着石棉衣，站在尸体的身边耳语道。然后他捡起了对方手中的半自动手枪向远处扔去。另一名听到声响后，立刻回身扫射，等打完了一个弹匣后，刚换完弹，却被从身后迅速接近的人扭断了脖子。

此时，第二重卷帘门落了下来，拦住了唯一的出口。西索立刻反应了过来，把尸体当做掩体。刚一趴下，冲锋枪的立刻在门板上轰开了一排整齐的枪眼，月光从那些小孔中泄露进了黑暗。他当机立断抽出了死者的枪，顺着光与弹道的痕迹推测了枪手的位置反击，子弹穿透了铝板，瞬间废除了对方的行动能力。

“Bingo，我的靶场教官比你们专业多了，虽然他每次都用各种理由收我很多钱。”一切结束，他确认四周没有更多敌人后重新打开了门。拎住那人的头，把脸一把摁进了下水道口，“看来我的今天运气不太好，不过他们居然躲在那种地方，这是最不明智的选择呢。”

一小时后，游艇俱乐部的私人码头上，飞溅在甲板上的血液来不及凝固，便被洗刷干净，流入暴涨的湖中。手枪子弹软绵绵地打在水里，船体在大风中剧烈摇晃。

“快开船，怎么不开船？”肥胖的男人对着驾驶室用尽最后的力气大喊，拼命的按动扳机，试图希望打空的枪能发射出子弹。最后不得不脱力般蜷缩在角落里，颤抖着看向被人从门口扔进的尸体。名贵的西装上沾满了失禁后的秽物，双眼满是惊恐与不敢相信。

怎么可能？世界上怎么可能会有这种人？

“因为螺旋桨被缠住了哦，啊不对，其实是驾驶员应该已经弃船逃跑了呢。”死神走近船篷，摘下了头套后面带嘲笑地看他，“你的人缘还真差。”

“我我我……我知道你要找谁，但是他早就不在塞拉尼安了。”即使早就知道了对方的身份，但是这么直接的对视，还是让他牙齿打颤的嘎嘎声更加明显了起来，“放过我，我……我就告诉你他在哪里。”

西索扬了扬眉毛，做出了思考对方提案的样子。但是没过几秒钟，他有些遗憾地叹了一口气，“真对不起啦，我觉得好像还是不知道目标躲在哪里的游戏比较有趣。”

杀死对方之后，他转身路过保镖的遗体，颇有兴趣地蹲下身，打量起对方脖子上的一圈纹身，“‘杀人如杀狗’？哦，文字是流星街的方言，但是这好像是错误的写法吧？就算想要狐假虎威，也得确保是真的老虎哟。”

“啊感觉不错，游戏继续。”

阴云最终散去，西索喃喃自语道。

-tbc-


	19. 不眠

“一只羊越过矮栅栏，两只羊越过矮栅栏，三只，四只，五只羊♣”

在变得单调的杀戮中，西索已经感觉不得到，血液飞溅在脸颊或者手臂上的潮湿触感。它们不如雨滴沉重，也不如雪片冰冷。无法自行消失，只会成为难以清除的污迹，除此之外没有任何值得津津乐道的特点。而那些那些人的表情？恐慌、绝望、茫然、后悔，在某一秒定格，不会带来任何的记忆，因为早非兴趣。最后的噪音停止了，他开始听见自己的呼吸，又夹杂着各种背景声。站在原地望向天花板，用刀柄挠了挠因为血液撞击而开始发痒的痂口。

猎人考试的枪伤大致复原，皮肉的伸展性和柔韧度几近完美，疤痕无伤大雅，得益于处理手法的专业以及良好的后期护理。然而当轮到他自己尝试的时候，非常不幸地搞砸了几次——虽然说流血是家常便饭，但是他并不精于此道。这没什么奇怪，以前玛琪替他缝线时，他几乎全把注意力集中在了闲扯上。而毫无医德的前军医习惯用钉皮机，加上完全没必要的最高级别纯钛钉，一般用于外科手术，价格昂贵外加极高的附加税。不过积累下来的经验总是有好处的，通过这段时间的几次试验，他迅速变得得心应手——不仅仅在这方面，还有迅速飙升的狩猎能力。

在塞拉尼安收拾大部队用了一个月的时间，余下的时间向南移动。为了寻找更大范围的目标，离开城市商业圈，潜入各式各样的聚居区，度假村、贫民窟、难民点，又或者是宁静的山间小镇。新得到的猎人执照在情报和交通住宿上带来了前所未有的自由，除了偶尔陷入绝境，一切顺利得仿佛命运所致。最开始时是游击，类似掠食迁移过程中的角马群，然后成为了双向的追逐战。在一直到今天，几乎成为了单方面的猎杀。他还挺喜欢这种火枪响起，野兔四散奔逃的场面——当然只是在某时某刻，因为这场欢愉终会平静下来。

“哪只是头羊？没有羊是头羊。一圈一圈死亡螺旋，后羊跟着前羊跑♦”

把尸体留在“大本营”客厅，走到浴室将脏兮兮的衬衫扔在浴缸里点燃。余下的灰烬并不比没有角落里的污迹显眼，最后被水流冲入下水道。廉价汽车旅馆的报警器毫无反应，就表面泛黄翘起的检测标识来看，刚安装上去的时候大概有过一段勤恳的日子。

他换上了新的衣服，对着溅上血的镜子整理了下仪容，挑剔地重新整理了被略微打乱的发型。最后打开了房门堂而皇之地离开，露天走廊上的摄像镜头上各种灰尘与油污，不知因为大街上的车辆尾气还是故意为之，没人在意过。

“羊倌质问我羊在哪，它们已上彩虹桥♦” 

盖尔纳的居民知道外来人的法则，这里原本只是个十几人居住的半荒废村庄，在黄金流言疯传时建立起，没有历史也没有故事。某天有群人与一些车队来到了这里，其中有几个说着某种听不懂的语言，然后一切就开始渐渐变好。有人开始经营旅馆或者杂货店，然后开始修建起了道路和其他一些基础设施，也有了小型公园。异乡人从不干涉他们的生活，他们照旧参加礼拜，出席集会，当然偶尔也会有本地的年轻人离开家加入那些异乡人。

如果出现了因为汽车故障而误入这里的背包客——这种人一眼就能看出来，他们就会三缄其口，然后用各种过分热情好客的方式帮助解决问题。谁让土地贫瘠，这里阳光又这么眩目，他们经常睁不开眼。

回到下榻的旅馆，西索看见一个新要入住的房客正在前台。旅馆的主人就算是白天也在鬼混，留下他十四岁的女儿登记客人。新来的家伙穿着不合时宜的长袖，只使用右手，脸上的表情僵硬又滑稽。让他想起了几个星期前，在旅团聚会时听玛琪说的搞笑插曲：有人杀了个富商大赚了笔，结果一高兴吸多了致幻剂，用餐刀将小臂上的肌肉完整地割了下来。

我从来没见过这么切割完整的肘肌，从韧带到韧带，缝了我好几个小时。当我告诉他手臂的功能最多只能恢复百分之六十时，然后他开始大发雷霆，硬要说我漫天要价，于是我把他的面部神经弄坏了几条——她是这么说的。

“琳西，帮我换间房间，有线电视的电缆好像被老鼠咬坏了——我当然没有那是个廉价模型的意思。”等那人走后，西索靠在柜台上对她说。

女孩狡黠地笑了笑，“一千万戒尼，如果请我吃杯冰激淋，那就给你打折到一万。”

西索对这个女孩有几分好感，几天前进行入住登记时，她说：如果你另外给我一千戒尼，那我以后就叫你凯尼-德尔特，因为你有和他一样的金色眼睛。

——凯尼-德尔特是谁？他饶有兴趣地这么问道。

——这里的民族英雄，六百六十六年之前他骑着喷火的公羊从恶魔手下解放了这个城镇。

——听上去不错。

“你真是个和蔼可亲的绅士。”琳西咬着勺子毫无诚意地夸奖，然后扔了一串钥匙给他，“不用担心，服务人员会把你的夜间收费频道账单放在门外的。”

“请容我纠正，你误解了。”西索像个绅士似的，彬彬有礼地说道，“我只是为了关心国家大事。”

……

有关上次疫情的的新闻发布会于下午五点举行，通过电视直播。主要发言人是个白发苍苍的老头，严厉又经验丰富，面对话筒另一侧的问题游刃有余。西索不自觉地联想起了在猎人现任会长艾萨克-尼特罗，即使大多数人都认为他是个充满活力的快乐老头，他始终认为那副心不在焉的非常难搞。除此之外他还想起了桀诺-揍敌客，库洛洛曾被这个退役后，在家感到无所事事的狡猾老头害得不浅。

他把注意力移向了充当背景的另一个年轻军官，黑色长发，眼睛隐藏在帽檐后。身穿长款黑色军礼服，佩戴绶带与胸章，肩膀上有金色的械树叶。一动不动地保持着标准的军姿，双手收拢于背后，面对记者冷漠又无动于衷。几个星期前他们还上过床，然而现在的处境简直算是天壤之别。

见惯了对方陆战队时期遗留下的迷彩服，这种正式打扮的模样让西索有些许陌生。出于新奇感，又加上机会难得，他拿起手机对着屏幕照了张照片。伊尔迷对照相有一种出乎常人的反感，几乎不与家人外的人合照，只是这并不阻碍他拿相册来炫耀弟弟。西索曾经在那本相册里见过一张对方与父亲的合影，那是大约十三岁的时候，两人都看上去都似乎几天没有休息。

“哦，这是我通过猎鹿测试时的合影，父亲和我一起去的。”伊尔迷这么解释道，语气和表情中有一种与往常截然不同的愉悦，“他教会了我很多事情，然后我又教给了糜稽和奇犽。”

大概是因为我太无聊了，所以才会想到这种事情的吧——西索这么想道，拿起遥控器的手停留了几秒后又放下。

在四处移动中耗尽体力，彻夜不眠又消磨他的精神。在一场残酷又令人兴奋的马拉松中难得的少许休息时间中，他本应放缓节奏，恢复力量，享受悠闲的小憩。只是这无所事事，反而成了难以忍受的空虚煎熬。

屏幕上的人的嘴巴开开合合，偶尔说出一些似曾相识的专业名词，只是他提不起丝毫的兴趣去关注对方的说话内容。

很明显我比较适合正装，西索又打量了几眼背景里的人评价道，至少不会显得这么斯文败类。然后他又莫名其妙地想起了在伊尔迷博士毕业典礼的前几分钟，他在对方的公寓里找到了对方。房间里一切零散的物件都已经开始被打包，主人看上去迫不及待地想要离去。

“我还当你至少会出席一下你的毕业典礼。”他走进房间后，靠在书桌旁看对方将大量的生活用品扔入垃圾袋。

“除非是我弟弟的，否则我都没什么兴趣。”对方耸了耸肩说道，“顺便你今天的西装挺不错的，如果我没那么了解你的话，简直都要认为是为了出席典礼而特意穿上的。”

“是吗？我可是很早就准备了，你这么说我会很难过。”

“广为流传的学术观点认为，动物鲜艳的体毛或者显眼的行为方式，是一种用于寻找配偶的生存策略。而同时也有一些针对求偶意向不那么强烈，或者说是与情况完全不符的行为，比如羚羊看似浪费体力的原地跳跃，或者说是鸟类的羽毛颜色。它们实质上是一种对于敌人的示威行为，类似于“我就算这样，故意露出弱点，也完全有自信不会被你抓住杀死”，在这时，捕食者就会知难而退。”对方露出了个讥讽的笑容，“但是对于你，我只能认为，仅仅是突发奇想想要这么做而已。”

“这么说我好像反而更加伤心了呢。”他扶着额头泫然欲泣。

“很抱歉我并无恶意，作为补偿，那由我来说这句话吧，至少比你说能增加上一点可信度。”漆黑的双眼轻轻地眨了眨，似乎难得有了一丝笑意。

“或许，我们的这种无聊的take and give关系能更近一步。”

西索唯一没料到的是，那夜过去，再次遇见这个毫无责任感，只顾自己开心的家伙是在两年后。他看着对方胸口的伤疤翻了一个白眼，非心没肺地嘲笑，“你不会是担心自己在前线死牺牲，所以当时才那么说的吧？”

“别做梦了。”伊尔迷目光里略带无语地看他，“我只是认为你可能活不过那两年而已。”

镜头移动些许，对方从屏幕上消失，他关闭了电视后将遥控器扔到了一边。

伊尔迷曾经这么说过——

战斗欲和杀欲与其它生理欲望没什么不同，任何刺激造成的兴奋之后，下一次所收到的兴奋性就会降低。而长期以往，兴奋的阀值与刺激频率就会逐渐升高。大多数成瘾药物的滥用都与此有脱离不了的联系，而同样在历史中很多连环杀手之所以作案的越来越猖獗，也可以基于此神经学或是心理学的解释。世界上的一切无序，实际上都源自膨胀的欲望。

就比如说，你今天伤了普通人，明天就会想杀对方，后天会想杀更强壮的男人，然后是更为专业的搏击队员。常此以往下去，你不停不寻找更加强大的对象，最终你也许杀不死他，但是还是忍不住想要跃跃欲试。

但是我和你不一样，我是非常节制的，杀戮对我而言仅仅用于填补沟壑，而并非堆起高山——他在最后这么言之凿凿地总结陈词。

西索想，滚蛋吧，你自己都不信。

-tbc-


	20. 今日无人死

“天空”的夜间灯光毫不吝啬地照耀脚底下的靡靡世界，伊尔迷走进“龙巢”，在昏暗里将七零八落的玻璃碎片踢到另一边。报复者撞入俱乐部的破烂卡车早就被交通部门拖走，封锁带也已经撤下，只留满室狼藉。坚硬的军靴底碾压过那些几乎不可见的碎屑，如同细小的牙齿撕咬骨骼般咯吱作响。靠近外侧的桌椅东倒西歪散落一地，几乎都残缺不全无法使用。虽然依稀可以看见暴雨的痕迹，不过更多的是无人应答的寂静。

在掠过他大脑那些转瞬即逝的想法里，的确有对无辜雇员被卷入亡命徒之间纷争的怜悯之情，他们中大部分人也不过想要赚些钱以补贴家用，毕竟生活总是艰辛的。只是若要追根究底，此种念头却实际上衍生自对酒吧所有者的恶意与幸灾乐锅。

但从其它角度来看，有这种主人还是有点好处的。就比如说即使在这店门大开，警卫全无的情况下，也没什么强盗或者小偷敢在此处晃悠。

他打开电源，照明闪烁几次后稳定下来，然后走进了吧台。西索以前偶尔会心血来潮，在凌晨2点打烊后亲自穿上调酒师的制服来一段即兴角色扮演。不得不说魔术师的那些花哨又优美手法与调酒结合堪称赏心悦目，然而伊尔迷对鸡尾酒一向没什么特别的感觉。更何况，对方非常严格地不遵循配方以及大一大堆诸如“甜酸平衡”之类的鸡尾酒理论，弄出来的东西没比奇犽幼儿时期“这边来点，那边也来点”的涂鸦好上多少。

驾轻熟路地吧台里找到了一瓶未开封的威士忌与酒刀，可惜制冰机里没有冰。倒了小半杯之后，他找到了一把完好的椅子，非常缓慢地转动着将木塞取下。在软木脱离螺旋锥的那一瞬间，他听见了另一个脚步声。

刚才的说法不太对，应该是“没什么普通的盗贼”才更加符合——他这么在心里纠正道。

“别人告诉我说这里有灯光，还当是西索结束了那无聊的杀人游戏，所以就来找他。看来不请自来这点上，我们两人算是一丘之貉。”气定神闲毫无失望的语调，新进来的男人坐在了一张断了椅背的高脚凳上，额头的纹饰在此刻莫名让人联想起狙击镜中的准星，“一段时间没见了，别来无恙？”

“库洛洛。”伊尔迷点头算是问候，“嗯……这么说其实偶尔我很佩服你，若是我有个类似西索的下属，甚至还得让我花费时间到处去寻找，那他大概活不过一小时。”

“是吗？我还以为你也早就知道西索这段时间与十老头走得很近。”盗贼头子不经意地说，然后侧身取来了玻璃杯。即使知道对方并无别意，但库洛洛还是忍不住联想起某些麻烦又没安好心的意味。为了摆脱这种大概有些不明智的感觉，他倒完了朗姆酒瓶底最后的那点液体。

“啊……这件事情不是你授意的吗？为什么要用“也”这个字？”无光的眼珠挪动了下，似乎带了点考究。

对方平静的反应并不算太过出人意料，思考了几秒钟后，库洛洛解释道，“我的确有让西索做什么事，但那是在他们认识之后。”

“我猜猜，这也是你为什么在这里的原因？不过可以理解，毕竟西索看上去并不怎么可靠。”

“只是想要行动前确保万无一失而已，我想你应该知道他现在在什么地方？”

“一个回答换一个回答，这次你只赚不赔。”

“成交。”库洛洛说。

“其实自从一个多月前，就没再见到那家伙过。”伊尔迷故意拉长了语调，仿佛是在讲一个无聊的故事，“今天早上，我收到了他寄出的明信片，所以我认为他现在大概在塔纳利亚。啊——”，话锋一转，语气里突然多了点毫无波动的愧疚，“别告诉他是我说的。”

“靠近边境的云雾之镇，以各种温泉疗养出名，富人避世的天堂。”库洛洛摇了摇酒杯，凝神看着沉淀在底部打转，“还挺会享受的，虽然我之前没看出来他喜欢泥浆浴。好了，轮到你，有什么想问我的？”

“旅团接受临时成员吗？”

“看情况。怎么了，你想加入我们？”

“并不，我对当盗贼毫无兴趣。”对方低头百无聊赖地玩弄起酒刀，“不过幻影旅团的团长亲自前来，其实是其他的事情吧？”

“对于生意你总是这么敏锐。”库洛洛赞叹，开门见山道，“‘十老头’，这是我这次的委托目标。”

伊尔迷没什么迟疑，放下酒杯比划了一个手势，“这个数——已经打折之后的。”

“你早就料到我的这个委托？连价格都已经制定好了，那我能提前问一下刺杀治安官的价格吗？”

“价格评估是生意人最基本的能力。”杀手避重就轻地回答，“但是当然了解潜在客户需求也是很重要的……嗯，的确有同行会主动去找委托人。只是我虽然喜欢工作，但并不是这种类型的工作狂。”

“这倒是有些奇怪，我还当你以前到处追杀别人是为了抢业务，原来是因为和西索有“猎杀同行”这种共同爱好。”

“风险控制而已，还有就是偶尔也要保证一下业务水平咯，实地练习之类的。”  
“原来如此，看来十老头这次无论如何都劫难逃。”库洛洛扬起了眉毛，“成交，定金以及其余一切照旧，有关信息我之后发到邮箱，虽然我不认为你会需要。”

“盗贼有盗贼走的窗。”暗杀者喝完了酒，将玻璃杯拿到了水龙头下冲洗，抹去痕迹。

“杀手也有杀手的门。”盗贼头子笑出了声，然后交握起手指，“其实我突然注意了一件事，虽然已经相当微弱，但是你的身上有漂白剂的气味。至于寄明信片？至少我很难想象西索是这种人，所以大概只是想要找几个免费的牺牲品打搅一下你的假期？而作为报复，你也打算给他找点麻烦——这么看来稳赚不赔的另有其人。”

“我不否认。”伊尔迷耸了耸肩，并没有多少被揭穿的窘迫或是遗憾。

“但是如果完全是这样，又总觉得你似乎对此太不认真了一点。”库洛洛并未再展现过多关注，顺手翻开了一页书，目光扫过文字，“是因为在意其他什么地方吗？”

“虽然这只是个人粗略的想法，若是真的想要找他的话，比起追逐，在终点等待也许会更加省力——当然，这种事情根本不难发现，也许不认真的也不仅仅是我。”

“这就是你一直以来的做法？”盗贼头子的语气里却没有疑问之意。

毫无根据的猜测，伊尔迷微皱起眉，至少他们的交情并没深厚到这种地步。不得不说，库洛洛-鲁西鲁是洞察力惊人的观众，又同时是一针见血的提问者。他仅仅通过某个两人之间某个不可靠的节点，就能搭建起一条几近完整的蛛丝。甚至此时，某个乖离的存在尚未露出真正的獠牙——也许有一天，就算是无所不能的奇术师也会落在网中。

西索，你说不定会死在这个人的手上哟。

“我并没有这么说。”他将玻璃杯放入清洁槽。

“那我就换一个问法吧。”库洛洛继续问道，“刚才那个提问，是某种伏笔，还是说是基于某些因果呢？”

“令人吃惊，我没想到盗贼团伙的首脑会热爱文学手法。只不过容我提醒，无论是火海还是黑暗，留下女士一个对任何人来说都是是非常不合适的行为。”伊尔迷将重新封好的酒瓶放回原处，露出了一个极浅的微笑，然后拿起了挂在椅背上的大衣后结束对话，“告辞，Evah a doog thgin。”

等警戒目标离开之后，玛琪-柯玛琪纳推开另一侧的后门。

“军犬一样嗅觉灵敏的家伙。”她似乎有些为自己不够好的隐藏而郁闷，“刚才那句让我想起了十岁之前，还在南区的时候。记得上一次听见是某首歌曲的结尾，“Uoy nac kcehc tuo emityna uoy ekil, tub uoy nac reven evael.””

“因为那里空气质量最差，所以发音较其他地区有轻微的区别。而且来自优路比安的废弃物最多，相当一部分的词汇会受到影响，可谓独一无二。你知道吗？外部世界的人喜欢统称我们的语言为“某种方言”，然而对于方言之下，却又没有任何的分类。当然，我认为把它归为皮钦语与克里奥尔语的转变阶段会比较合适。”

“你什么时候开始对语言学有兴趣的？团长？”

“现学现卖而已。”库洛洛停顿了几秒，将目光停留在了某一页，若有所思地托住了下巴，“不……应该说是“先有了某种想法，然后就去书籍里寻找符合自己定义的名词，而不用自己去编造那些代号”，大概是这种顺序比较准确……呢。不过另一方面，人类真是有趣啊。那是基于某种体验，还是印象呢？”

他喃喃自语了一会儿，然后有些夸张地深叹了口气。

“好累啊……有些人即使能窥知些许性格，但是却始终没法交流。”

玛琪挑了挑眉，并未对此评论。

“话说回来，你好像有点来晚了？”

“芬克斯和飞坦好像抢劫了一家游戏店。为了避免麻烦，所以我绕了点路。”

“这样啊，看来大家也都开始无聊了呢。”

他合上了书本。

“走吧，为友客鑫做准备。”

……

与此同时，枯枯戮山顶的揍敌客庄园。

等家仆将尸体从拷问室搬走后，糜稽前往停机坪，与母亲和幼弟一起迎接从海外军事基地返回的席巴。没等对方在地上站稳，他便急忙将手中的平板电脑交给了对方。

“我对黑帮的做法早有耳闻。他们家族意识很强，只要死不招供的话，其余成员会安排他们家人的生活，因此不会有后顾之忧。而且同时，也会有那种人受到过严酷的拷问训练的家伙。”席巴扫了两眼后，只是稍有惊讶，立刻平静了下来，“看来撬开这家伙的嘴，废了你不少的力气，做得不错。”

糜稽无暇去理会对这有些不合时宜的夸奖，“我们该怎么办？如果他说的是真的，那么会有“那件事情”泄露出去的可能性。”

“你告诉你爷爷和你大哥了吗？”

“还没。”

“父亲那边由我去说，你联系一下伊尔迷，然后来找我。”

半小时后，糜稽前往书房，席巴已经换下了军装穿回了常服，“你大哥有说什么吗？”

“那家伙就说了两个字，“嗯，哦”，然后就挂断了。”他气呼呼地说道，“完全没有在认真听。”

“来讨论一下吧，是你的话会怎么做？“十老头”他们虽然可恨，但是他们与很多议员都有关系，而且据说国外某些城市的选举经费，也有相当大一部分来自他们的支持。当然就我而言，虽然除掉他们并不难，只是与这种势力正面冲突并非好的选择——但是这也仅仅是出于“我”的考量。”席巴露出了一个奇怪的笑容，“提示到此为止，好好想想答案，儿子。”

糜稽皱起眉毛，脑海中飞速闪过各种信息。思考并没有花掉他很久的时间，很快，一个重要的词汇从他的脑海里闪过。

“几周之后在友客鑫的拍卖会……原来如此……您和大哥早就想到这一天了？”

这并非什么难以得出的结论，对于一个揍敌客而言，糜稽的体力与工作能力也许并不算做出挑，但是得益于得天独厚的技术天赋与情报搜罗，在家族中占有一席之地。除了偶尔的思维跳跃之外，他也是一个优秀的观察者。他总是认为席巴与伊尔迷之间有一种奇怪的盟友关系，他们互相合作，却又基本上互不干涉——如果说席巴对奇犽是作为父亲的宠爱，那么对伊尔迷更多的则是信任。当然糜稽并不怎么介意自己事先被排除在外，毕竟当个听从命令的协助者才更加符合他的懒散的天性。

但是若是冷静下后分析，席巴也许会留有余地，毕竟他与桀诺很相似。外加上充足的经验与岁月洗礼让他们变得老奸巨猾。况且作为家主各种事物繁忙，揍敌客家族的地位又相对特殊，做过多手脚反而会引来反感，没有好处。

而他大哥？虽然好像不太道德，只是先不论行为，单从性格而言，那家伙是家族里的头号危险分子。而这一种不同也是分歧所在——这么想又有点不对，他却并非那种急躁冒进或又不管不顾的人。最后，再综合考虑他们各自的反应。

“是因为会有“第三方”介入吧？”糜稽慢慢地说道。

席巴脸上掠过满意的神色，却并没有正面回答，“去干你应该干的事情吧，如果有新的情报，你知道怎么做。还有帮我转告一下伊尔迷，到了友客鑫之后去看下奇犽，基裘很想念他呢。”

“等等。”糜稽刚要离开，却立刻又被席巴叫住，“让他做完这件事之后，立刻回来。”

他有些疑惑，毕竟席巴很少会直接对伊尔迷下命令，“为什么”。

“没什么，只是突然有一点点不太好的预感而已。”

-tbc-


	21. 尘归尘

瓦莱罗-里佐隐匿在“天空”拥挤的游客之中，抬头看大电视屏上的直播。大衣里的枪隔着衬衣与皮带，拥挤中被它在皮肤上印下淤青，他很久没有亲自拔枪了。怒火在胸中燃烧，他用尽了所有的自制力，才忍住不向人群开枪发泄。

两天前的夜里，他与情妇正在塔纳利亚的某一家庭餐馆里调情。那里灯火晦暗，气氛暧昧，食物地道，是幽会的绝好场所。只是当他从洗手间回来时，发现情妇停止了呼吸倒在桌上，餐具丝毫未乱。昏暗的烛光诡异又安静，女人的金发飘在奶油蛤蜊汤里，蕾丝桌布上血液几乎分辨不出是哪种红色，餐巾上遗留着唇印，让他想起几年前喜爱的真人凶杀片中的场景。随后四周爆发出了混乱的惊呼，他冲出了餐厅试图召集守在门口的手下，然而他们东倒西歪躺了一地。

警察封锁前，他仓皇离开了那里，甚至都没有来得及回头去检查那些人的死活。接着他躲在角落尝试着打电话给余下的人，始终无人接听，于是瞬间猜到了这一切。

鬼牌在黑暗中悄无声息，笑容却浮在半空，恶作剧似地拔下了他的手脚，挖出了他的眼珠，却又不给致命一击。他跑过警笛呼啸的街区，潜入了熙攘的游乐场，穿行在穿着奇装异服的玩偶与游客之中。嘲弄的视线却依旧无处不在，每一张面孔下都是笑脸，而这张笑脸与那张笑脸又没什么不同。

但是没关系，瓦莱罗知道该怎么做。

捉迷藏是西索最喜欢的游戏。十几年前，雷纳托-马奇斯偏爱这个红发小鬼，经常让手下陪着在大宅里疯玩。有时还会亲自带对方去游乐场，他们就这么看着两人坐在过山车上，凌空飞转了一圈又一圈。雷纳托是个蠢货，他用残酷的方式对待收养的孩子，却自以为用亲情与家庭就可以驯服这只野兽，让对方走上自己选定的道路。而瓦莱罗预感——是的，他当时一定是这么认为的。总有一天，西索会玩腻那场父子扮演，只是他没想到那么快。

他走过分发着彩色气球的巨大毛毛虫，年轻母亲戒备地看他，将自己的孩子藏在身后。然后他从花车游行的爱丽丝与疯帽子间穿过，用庞大的身躯撞飞了瘦弱的海盗，被骷髅兵的尖刀划破了衬衫。他又从舞台上飞奔过，踩过公主的裙摆，被女巫的魔药泼了一身，又因为抢走了闪光灯而被王子与骑士怒目。一直几乎漫无目的地到处乱逛，他大概是藏匿者，又大概是寻找者，一切都这么荒诞，失去了明确的角色。

最后，他终于找到了西索。

师父与徒弟，就这么站在旋转木马的两端。彩灯在他们面前旋转，成为了黑暗世界里最后的光亮。瓦莱罗看着对方的双眼，猎物与猎人仿佛早已对峙了漫长的时光。嫉妒、傲慢、憎恶与怀旧，交织的感情喷薄而出，刹那间回到了躁动的年轻时代。很久之前，他在那个污水横流的码头上与来路不明的红发小鬼四目相对。在那个时候，心中曾掠过一丝阴影，只是他至今都没去回想是什么。

十几年前，瓦莱罗把一颗子弹送进了某个老家伙的眉心，站在冰冷的尸体旁狂笑，证明自己早已超越了对方。他相信西索也会信奉这种野蛮冷血的习俗，但是不同的是他会活下来——因为他是传奇，他是回忆。他见过塞拉尼安最美妙的黄金时期，然后看着泡沫在“天空”下渐渐碎裂。他在赌场楼顶撒过钞票，敲碎过敌人的膝盖骨，与揍敌客去过同一晚宴，他上过法庭，经历过背叛，越过狱，被沉水底又爬上湖岸，他什么都见过。

然而——

西索只是看了看他，又看了看四周开始变多的警察，最后低头瞥向手表，毫不犹豫地转身离开。

没有笑，也没有留恋，就好像只是随意留下一棵被摘完了果实的、光秃秃的老树杆。

兴奋的大脑皮层被瞬间冻僵，一切美梦戛然而止。

瓦莱罗独自站在灯火辉煌下，孤身一人，人们绕开他，与对待那些流浪汉没什么不同。他的早年事迹与雷纳托一起被放置在塞拉尼安的黑帮博物馆里，新一代人不得不花钱去瞻仰，那时的他年轻多金又英俊。但是现在？最终成了坟墓中爬出的无名尸体，没有了呼吸只能厉鬼般嘶吼，发出不了任何声音。西索怎么敢这么对我？如果没有我，他还在睡尿骚味的大街。如果没有我，他只能舔腐烂的土豆皮。如果没有我，他一文不值——他怎么敢？

屏幕里，僵局中两人被裁判拉开，回到了擂台的两侧。西索的额头红肿了起来，脸上的油彩早已被刮花。双方喘息着，体力都已消耗了大半，而西索似乎非常开心，磨破的嘴角咧出了扭曲的弧度。然后对手猛扑了过来，他假意被对方击中了肩膀，却立刻以更加迅速的动作与强大力量还击。对手在猛烈的攻势中倒了下去，背部着地做出了防御的姿势。西索没有继续靠近对方，而是退后等待他重新站起来。

“西索为什么退开了？以他刚才的攻势，体力所剩无几的克兰根本防御不住南北位裸绞。”没钱买入场券，各种意义上的门外汉对他的朋友窃窃私语道，“明明应该可以分出胜负了。”

“他有时就会这样，在劣势时进攻，在优势的时候却会退开。”

“奇怪的家伙，不过看来我这次能赚翻啦。你呢？你怎么样？”

“哎，我的10万戒尼，谁能想到克兰会输？”

但是西索，比赛结束之后，他们记住的不是你的胜利，而是你的死亡。瓦莱罗将手伸入了衣服的暗袋，轻轻地抚摸武器。枪声与欢呼声会与连成一片，你的惨状会被无数媒体登上报纸头版。

“不要动。”

身后，有人用只能被他听见的音量说道。

“你是谁？”

“你很快就知道的。我们双方配合一下，节省各自的时间好不好？这样你能少受一点苦，我也可以避免错过他胜利的瞬间。” 

他们于是离开了人群，去了哪里？瓦莱罗不知道。那一瞬间，前所未有的莫名压迫感埋葬了愤怒。像是被无垠沙漠阻隔了空气的渺小火星，窒息中无力继续燃烧。他知道自己从天空中又落回了坟墓之下，思考不过是种没用的挣扎。

某个老家伙以前对他说，人的命运是一种既定又随机的有趣产物。当你认为有人会杀了你的时候，不要迟疑，也不要害怕。你也许会活下来，因为死神是个胡作非为又始乱终弃的家伙，不过他并不是死亡本身。而真正的终结来临之时？相信我，那时候会有某种感觉，或者说是感应。你这么聪明，一定会明白。不过也不要惊慌，也不要歇斯底里，因为那本就无可抗拒。

在无人的角落，出于自尊，他没有闭上眼睛，“西索不是一个好同伴，有一天他也会背弃你的。”

“这个想法很有趣，不过我并没有那种东西。”那人没流露出什么情绪，“虽然我很讨厌做白工，但是更不希望你去打搅他。对了难道没注意到吗？那些人的呼喊声。他们和你其实差不多，也许你们之前应该交流一下？”

然后瓦莱罗知道自己死了，走上一条通往废墟的单行道。只是倒地的过程很漫长，似乎还要持续上很久的时间。

“我要诅咒你，西索——”

有人在人潮中大叫着，但是不是他。

“去死吧，西索——”

这也不是他。

你知道吗？你与那些人并无太大不同，他们很弱。

而你又老又弱。

……

在对决中，西索喜欢看对方的眼睛。这件事情好处很多：第一，可以表现出自己的游刃有余，从而让对方猜不透自己的想法。但是相反，若是对方足够强大，便可以读懂他的下一步动作，这加大了难度，但是同时也增加了可玩性，所以两头都不吃亏。第二，他喜欢一些对手眼睛里不自觉地流露出的某种感情波动，或恐惧，或真挚，或酣畅淋漓。这是对手的二次筛选，一边战斗一边展开，他乐在其中。

在最后一击来临的时候，克兰没有像普通的对手般产生条件反射，西索在对方没有丝毫动摇的灰色眼珠中看到了自己的倒影。那个人在重击中失去力量与平衡，却直到倒地时才合眼，也因为此看不出是昏迷还是死亡。裁判上前检查了一番，转过身向观众大声宣布。

“一方失去战斗能力。比赛结束，西索胜。”

“我很愉快哟，不过拜拜啦。”他自语着，漫无目的地望向了观众席挥了挥手。等在在一旁医务人员迅速上台，将败者抬走。

“这场比赛真是非常精彩！相信大家都意犹未尽。现在，让我们一起来为246层的新层主欢呼吧！三个月前他才刚刚成为237层的楼主，真是令人惊叹的挑战速度。他也是“天空”记录里，第34位成为240层以上的楼主的选手！”

全场爆发出了各种声音，新楼主的反对者和支持者开始互相咒骂。

“这不公平！克兰他几个月前受了重伤，西索一定是借此机会提出了挑战！”

“简直是胡扯，比赛之前他的伤势就已经痊愈了。而且你是瞎子吗？西索他在比赛之前就受了伤！但是他还是胜利了，这才是强者。”

“去死吧西索，他就是一个道德败坏的杀人犯。”

“看来你们这群蠢蛋因为这次连底裤都输掉了，抓狂的穷鬼。”

工作人员从专用通道走向了擂台，给他带来了奖牌。上面刻着月桂枝与头盔，自古典时期起就象征着胜利与力量。西索面无表情地看着对方把那玩意儿套上了自己的脖子，然后讲解员将话筒塞到了他的鼻子下。

“西索选手，你与克兰-齐塔纳芬的战斗是240层以上的战斗，可以算得上是年度之战。跃级跨了9层，并且作为胜利者的你，有什么想要对观众或者其他选手说的吗？”

“这可就伤脑筋了，明显有人不怎么想要听我说话。”西索歪了歪头，似乎有些为难，“不过我很开心哦，现在想想，在这里也遇到了不少有趣的对手呢。嗯……对，我突然有一件事情想要和大家说。”

他把奖牌从脖子上摘了下来，勾在手指上随意地甩动着，“第一个拿着这个奖牌的走出这里的人，就能成为新的246层楼主。这不是什么玩笑呢，我想也是时候结束我的天空之旅啦。所以无论是谁，都能成为记录中的第35个。最后感谢我的支持者们，再见——啊不，也许是再也不见咯。”

小小的金属物件凌空飞出，观众尖叫着、甚至翻越了围栏，横穿场地疯狂开始往那个地方拥挤。讲解员、裁判与记者们被汹涌的人流挤走，而混乱的始作俑者却走向了相反的方向，至始至终都没有回头。

-tbc-


	22. 轮舞

“上一任治安官在因为塞拉尼安高居不下的犯罪率而头痛时，我就建议过他把西索关进监狱，或者干脆赶出这个城市。”门淇走过几个走廊里的伤员与医生，向对讲机另一头抱怨。

“但是扔奖牌并不违法，即使它引发了一场踩踏事件。”萨次的声音从机器里传来。

“不，我想说的是那样可以治头痛，因为会很爽。”

“可以想象，只是可惜我们找不到任何正当理由，而且他也是猎人协会的会员了。”

“策划和制造骚动再加上寻衅滋事怎么样？重伤17人，轻伤58人，别说他不是故意的。万幸没有人死亡，不然我现在就把他拷起来扭送回局里。”她冷哼了一声，烦躁地看着大楼出口处的救护车，“只是我不太明白一点，那些人难道没考虑过吗？“天空”怎么会认可这种胡搅蛮缠式的层主交替？很明显西索又在耍他们。”

“别那么冲动，要是对方的律师找上门，你就得玩完，何况你也只是因为看不到今天晚上播出的“美食大师”而生气。层主奖牌在网站上能拍卖到好几个亿，换做是我，也会毫不犹豫地去抢。不过扔那么大一笔钱制造一场混乱？他真是疯得彻底。对了，有没有兴趣加入我与理伯的打赌？我认为从一开始就西索没想过当246的层主。但是理伯看了录像说是那他的一时兴起，这两个选项里你要支持哪一个？”

“我不打，扔硬币看正反很容易。但是西索？你没法让他说出实话。”

“那就算了……等等，也许你是对的。”

“什么？”

“扔奖牌不是，但是杀害游客？这绝对是犯罪。我先挂了，一会儿可能会联系你。”萨次自言自语了几句，在匆忙中结束了通话。

“喂！喂！别挂，发生了什么？”一阵忙音过后，门淇气得直跺脚，开始冲着身边的警员大喊，“还有多久才能登记完伤员？全部动作给我麻利点，你们这群蜗牛。”

此时，几百米之外的清理间。

“看看我们有什么？踩踏和谋杀，同一栋楼，同一楼层，同一个相关人物，西索简直就是带来噩运的丧门星。”萨次在尸体旁蹲了下来，翻过脸仔细地端详着，“根据指纹，这个家伙叫瓦莱罗-里佐。一天之前被报告在塔纳利亚失踪，只留下马仔们的一大堆尸体之后被官方通缉，现在看来我们来晚了。这也没办法，他的唯一一张系统里的照片拍摄于十五年之前。期间肥胖了不少，相比起他的老朋友们，他的小生意似乎挺顺利。”

“这家伙的死亡和西索有关？”在一旁的手下问道。

“虽然暂时不能确定，但是多半脱离不了干系。不过这人不是西索亲自杀的，某人在帮他。把照片发给酷拉皮卡，让他去询问西索。我很欣赏他的观察能力，对方有什么企图他一定看得出来，我暂时还有一些其他事情想要调查。”

“怎么了？还不肯放弃你几天前提出的“西索与他的地下情人”，啊不，是“秘密小伙伴”假说？”理伯慢悠悠地踱步了过来，示意对方挪开身体，然后指挥手下把遗体装入尸袋，“我在最糟糕的监狱里当过狱警，与很多反社会人格者打过交道。西索这种类型可不怎么能与其他人建立起良好关系，你从他的眼睛里就能感觉出来。而且这家伙虽然产业不少，只是无论哪里的名声都很差。除非是他的那帮子疯狂粉丝与追随者。那种人往往会学习崇拜对象的行事方式，侧写师却完全没有从“那个人”身上感觉到任何这种成分。你知道我想起什么了吗？以前大学里见过一个物理学家，他每次遇到解释不了的问题，就说宇宙还有更高的维度。然后他很快又会遇到新的问题，就再往加一个维度，最后我问他到底有多少，他直接和我说有无限维。”

“通过之前的调查，我有理由支持我的理论。你现在是来泼我冷水的，还是来做我们的工作的？若是没有别的事情，马上带上遗体和证据滚回总部去。”萨次没好气地说。

理伯耸了耸肩，“你接下来想做什么？”

“去监控室。”

……

酷拉皮卡乘着电梯来到了237楼，路过“金星”时，他瞥了一眼在门口晃悠的黑帮成员，在居住区找到了西索的房间。

门被打开之后，他没理会对方诸如“刚才的意外我没什么好说的”之类的抱怨，径自出示了证件，“我是警察，现在有一些问题想要问你，你认识这个男人吗？”

西索接过照片扫了几眼，眼神似乎变得有些惊异愉悦，又立刻转瞬即逝，“瓦莱罗嘛，屠狗帮的重要成员，很多人都知道他。哇哦，他死了吗？”

“嗯，就在“天空”，一个小时前死在了246层。对此你有什么想要说的吗？”

“246层，你不会在暗示我与他的死有什么关系吧？”对方挥舞着手臂，眼神中带了点不耐烦，“我和他之前有点私仇没错，但是我发誓现在我们已经变成好朋友啦。不相信？好吧动脑子想想，如果你认为他想要来寻仇的话。虽然的确会打断比赛没错，但是肯定过不了“天空”现场的警卫这一关。”

“在你的母语里“好朋友”是不是和“去死吧”一个意思？”酷拉皮卡越过对方瞥向了室内，“两个水杯，你现在有访客？”

“完全被你看穿咯，我的确是个外来者呢，来自一个报纸都印不好的穷乡僻壤。而且我也的确有访客，是我的仰慕者哟，不过几分钟之前就离开了。”西索挪了一下身体，挡住了他的视线。

“我们要搜查你的房间。”酷拉皮卡说。

“这恐怕不行，你没有搜查令。”对方遗憾地摇头。

“没在征求你的意见，这是“天空”的资产。我们有权搜查可视范围，不需要经过你的同意。”

“好吧，我现在就给管理层打电话。”

“那没有用，西索，你现在不是237层主，也不是246的层主。你对他们来说什么都不是，不会有人再帮助你了。所以现在是你自己让开，还是我让我身后的警察来帮助你？”

在酷拉皮卡等人进入房间忙碌时，西索把自己埋在沙发里，试图与他套近乎。

“你一定认为我是坏家伙，事实上我也只是比其他人反复无常，爱骗人，再加上兴趣奇怪了那么一点点。”他摆弄手机，开始自说自话，“我并不邪恶，你明白吗？我不喜欢抢劫，也不为了钱杀人。我和小孩子们和平共处，嘿，我曾经有很多小朋友呢，他们都很喜欢我！我觉得那些只会追着弱者的人很低劣，就比如说迪伦-亚尔奇。而且我也不像你们的缺爱的内务部，我从不反对工作场上的情侣。”

“很多人都会给自己找理由，社会不公平，生活不幸福。你呢？难道想说你是为了爱与和平吗？”

“好玩而已咯。”

酷拉皮卡拿起桌上的玻璃杯，借着灯光仔细地检查，却发现唯一的指纹的方向指向房间主人，而且在杯口上没有找到任何唾液痕迹——这只杯子并没有被第二个人使用过。这时，他终于注意到了西索的戏弄目光。

“别这么看我，我就是喜欢用两只杯子。”对方无辜地说道。

“……”

“我可没有恶意，其实我觉得我们可以和平相处。我们有很多共同点不是嘛？比如说我们会说同一种语言，都会制造工具。”西索金黄的双眼狡猾地眨了眨，“而且，我们都想抓蜘蛛。”

酷拉皮卡瞪着对方，抿嘴定在了原地。

“检查完了，没有发现可疑的人物。”几分钟之后，手下耳语道。

“算你走运，我们走吧。”他回过神。刚准备离开，却又立刻转身，语气带有了几分怀疑，“西索，你有同伴吗？”

对方显然没有想到他会这么问，表情一时间似乎有些僵硬。但是很快，那张脸上泛起了假笑。“当然有啊。我在灯光下，他在黑暗里。但是等我去了黑暗里，他就又回到了灯光下。我们就这么一直交换着位置，这是我与他的双人舞。”

“这又是一个谎言？还是你还没从先前的战斗回到了现实？”酷拉皮卡冷哼。

西索发出了阵诡异又享受的笑声，眼神却里隐隐有了凌厉的意味。

“对于他，至少到现在为止，我一直都很认真。还有如果你们成功找到他的话，麻烦替我问个好。”

…… 

“真遗憾，看来监控录像上看不出什么，只能看见被害者，看不到凶手的样子。”理伯坐在显示屏前，敲击了几下键盘，“技术人员也说没有找到任何有用的地方。结合录像和初步尸检来看，里佐几乎没有任何的反抗。这种亡命徒，什么样的人能让他乖的像只猫？”

“没有线索也是线索。”萨次抱着手臂，并没有表示出多少的挫败。

“有趣，你现在是扮演诗人还是哲学家？”

萨次翻了一个白眼，“那我就告诉你我发现了什么，如果这能让你闭嘴的话。”

“几个星期前，我重新检查了两个多月前的一个命案现场，被害人年轻时替马奇斯家族的老主人，雷纳托-马奇斯做过法律顾问。在这期间，我新发现了一张有趣的底片。上面的内容虽然已经几乎看不太清了，但是我还是让人洗了照片。里面有一个成年男人与三个青春期左右的小孩，成年男人无疑是雷纳托-马奇斯。两个比较年长的小孩的面容很清晰，听上去很荒谬，但是我认为那是卡丽-加图与迪伦-亚尔奇。”

“别告诉我那第三个……”

“我一直都在找西索与那两桩命案的交叉点……是的，我认为他是西索，不过因为底片的损坏再加上本身人物的姿势，只能说有点像但没法确定，也当不了证据。我猜西索和另外两人都曾经被马奇斯收养过，所以去翻了以前的记录。但是档案中只写了马奇斯十六年前被杀。然后我翻阅了同一个时期的福利院收养记录，找到了那两个孩子，他们虽然都改了名字但是这验证了我的想法。但是那个疑似西索的小孩，就此好像人间蒸发了一样。”

萨次停顿了一下，想到了来自“龙巢”里某人的模糊暗示。

“流星街……西索的官方声明里，他来自流星街。但是我并不怎么认为，西索当时也许只是去流星街停留了没几年，风头过去之后就改变身份，作为一个完全没有任何行动记录的人活跃，因为外部世界没有办法获得流星街内的情报。所以我们现在关于他的纪录，名字和年龄可能完全都是一时兴起而创造的。但是一个普通小孩怎么可能在我们的世界里完全消失？所以我就去当时雷纳托-马奇斯所在的社区询问，询问有没有人记得他，或者对方有没有留下任何照片、指纹或者DNA之类的拿来比对。”

“因为时间久远和城区改造，马奇斯家族头目被杀之后更新换代一片混乱，很多东西都被毁掉了。监狱里服刑的某个相关人物说前身为马奇斯家族的屠狗帮里，可能有些老人知道相关情报。但是现在，最后一个知道那些往事的人也被杀了。而且就算能证明他们就是那几个青少年，西索的不在场证明依旧完美无缺。再者，我认为杀掉亚尔奇与加图的原因，是西索想要借此向屠狗帮表明自己的身份，因为在那几天之后他就开始了猎杀游戏。但是他这种独来独往的人，居然将这两个人物交给了第三方解决，而那人也不担心会因此惹祸上身，这足以说明他们非常亲近。我的结论就是，西索有一个盟友，我们会找到他。”

“西索一个人，或许再加上你杜撰的同伴，能消灭掉一整个帮派？我认为你可以考虑把这段故事编成小说然后出版，绝对比写案件报告赚钱。呵……你的跑腿来了。”理伯装腔作势地拍手，完全不相信对方的说辞，此时酷拉皮卡走进了房间。

萨次从椅背上直起了身看向对方，“有什么消息吗？”

“有很多。”

等酷拉皮卡叙述结束——他隐去了关于蜘蛛的那一部分，萨次扬了扬眉毛，与理伯对视了一眼。

“好吧，我收回之前的话，也许你的理论有一部分是对的。”理伯一向漫不经心的痞子脸上终于扭曲成了一团，有些认真了起来，“但是就算如此，你依旧没有任何证据。我看过那两个案件的调查报告，再加上这一次，可以看出对方无疑受到过专业的训练，所以这是一条死路。”

“如果是职业杀手，也许我们可以尝试在没解决的悬案里找找看有没有类似的情况。但是按照我们现在掌握的信息，要确认案件之间的关联之处应该会非常艰难。”萨次顿了顿，平静语气中夹杂了一丝难以置信，“其实我见过不少为钱杀人的人，警局档案里也有很多他们的纪录，以及个人标识。这家伙的行事方式并不像黑道或者帮派成员，我猜多半是军人、特警以及保镖出身。这一类的杀手往往追求高效，为什么偏偏要和西索这种麻烦精混到一块儿？这对他有什么好处？”

“其实按照刚才的叙述，我有一种感觉，这家伙与西索之间存在一种非常危险的平衡。”

“什么平衡？”

“他们只能共生，却不能共存。换而言之，两方都是在各种意义上极度危险的玩家，无论对其他人，还是对对方。他们享受与对方的这个游戏，但是如果有一天它到了终结，那么就会开始自相残杀——与“敌人”这种简单的定义不同，他们是对方的同盟，也是毁灭者。对了，可能你不相信，但是我有的时候会看批判文学，记得曾经有人这么说。”理伯咳嗽了声，扬起语调，装腔作势的样子活像个滑稽的老教授，“In short, Orwell feared that what we hate will ruin us. Huxley feared that what we desire will ruin us.””

“《娱乐至死》，Amusing Ourselves to Death，尼尔-波兹曼。几周前，爆库儿曾告诉我他看到你在电脑里浏览文献引用网站，很高兴你终于等到了机会说出这句话。虽然不知道是谁，几分钟前还极力反对我的想法。”萨次毫不客气地戳穿了对方，转头看向酷拉皮卡，“你看上去有什么话想要说？”

“我想我大概知道魔术师那三张牌想要表达出的意思了。”酷拉皮卡站在原地，从口袋里拿出了三张纸片，上面分别写了黑桃四，红桃四与鬼牌，“这只是一个很简单的抽鬼牌游戏。”

他将那对四丢掉，手中只余下了一张牌。

““你们输了”。”

-tbc-


	23. Lady Dark

西索坐在露天咖啡店的狭小遮阳伞下，背靠着大公园方向，面朝远处时代广场上熙攘的人群与街头艺术家。虽然这家不起眼的异域风小店被遮蔽在了四处高楼的阴影中，但是优越的地理位置反而有了分闹中取静的悠闲。只是若是考虑到此处高昂的租金，木质白漆的桌椅与地中海植物盆栽的装饰，又显得不太匹配的简单平淡。由此看来开店并非出于盈利的目的，例如某位富裕人士送给女儿的后花园一类。

顺着中央马车道一路向南，无所事事了五天时间，如今距离拍卖会还有两天，快要到旅团集合的日子。他将目光从人群上移开，翻出了几天前还在塞拉尼安时玛琪带来的纸条。在手机地图中输入了地址后，发现是座被废弃的教堂。很久之前曾连同“午夜湖上舞女”等是这里的十大都市传说，但现在只是没有人会去的废墟。

啧啧啧，那个人的品味。

“打搅了，您点的“命运女神”。”女侍将托盘上的杯碟递到了桌上，白瓷杯中的咖啡颜色是极深的棕色，少许的泡沫状油脂晃动着散发宜人的香气，“因为这是刻里斯咖啡，喝得的快的话会被咖啡渣呛到。在喝完之后，请将碟子盖在杯子上，心中默念想要占卜的事，然后将杯盘倒扣等待温度冷却。”

“如果我并没有特别迫切想要通过占卜知道的事情。”西索抬起头望向了她，语气半调侃半好奇，“这位深色双眼的命运女神会迫不及待地为我剧透吗？”

女侍轻眨淡蓝的双眼，职业性的明朗微笑被朦胧的表情取代，“人们常说，不是每个问题都有确定的答案，反之偶尔也成立。如同正常情况下总是当下造就未来，然而在占卜中，此刻却因未来而改变。更何况很多时候这只是一种模糊的感觉，即使对真正的通灵之人也是。”

“果然很有趣呢。”他自言自语道，指间不知何时出现了一张扑克，卡牌背面印着老土但总是很受游客欢迎的花纹——“我♥友克鑫”。

“现在，请先尽情享受美妙的下午时光。”

……

奇犽快要到公寓不远处的十字路口时，如影随形的阴霾再次覆盖住了心脏某处。为此他没有直接上楼回家，而是拐弯进了附近的一家超市，装作挑选货架上的巧克力饼干。

一整天的怪事迅速从脑海里闪过，他开始隐隐有些不安了起来。

他与小杰一起来到友克鑫已经有将近一周的时间。即使距离开学还有两个月的之久的时间，但他对离开巴托齐亚感到迫不及待。同时小杰对雷欧力口中的友克鑫节日游行季感到非常好奇，所以两人一拍即合提前出发。在普通又疲惫的几天后，搬家、购买生活物品、或者开设银行手机账户之类的琐事已经基本上快要稳定下来。

今天上午，小杰前往学校参加新生见面会，而他原定计划前往某地处理一下私人事务。但没想到，被失灵的手机地图定位带去了陌生的地方，结果那是友克鑫较为混乱封闭的社区之一。无所事事的混混们盯上了他这个新面孔，为此他花费了好些时间才摆脱掉那些麻烦。快要离开那个社区时，他又被另一伙人跟踪，虽然大部分都被他轻易摆脱，但是他总能感觉到有人在不远处窥伺着。

走出了一段距离后，那种感觉消失了。令人不爽的是，他并不认为是自己甩掉了对方。甚至“发现自己被跟踪”这件事是否出于对方的故意放任，都不得为知。

“奇犽。”

有人站在他的身边，熟悉的声音让喉咙条件反射似地剧烈收缩。出于某些说不清的原因，他没有转头去看那张陌生的脸。

“……大哥。”

伊尔迷从货架顶端取下一盒饼干，目光漫不经心地划过配料表，“几个月不见了，你看上去还不错。”

奇犽没有理会对方的话，“你一路跟踪我？”

“不，我在你之前就在这里了。这里的零食种类和巴托齐亚差别很大，所以我就多挑选了一会儿，结果就正好遇到了你。”

明明知道我会来这里，他腹诽道，“你来友克鑫做什么？”

“我正好在这里有工作，母亲很想念你，所以就让我来看看。”

奇犽皱了皱眉毛，通过敏锐的听觉，他发现对方的声音中夹杂着轻微的杂音，而且似乎情绪中有些微妙的异常，只是他并不想去关注这些。“你现在见到我了，可以滚了。”他没好气地说道。

“嗯……等我工作结束之后，你要和我一起回枯枯戮山吗？”伊尔迷无视了他的不耐烦，继续用平静到让人恼火的语气问道。

他根本就不是在向我征求意见，奇犽在心里冷哼了一声，“并不会，顺便帮告诉那个死胖子，如果他继续入侵我的电脑或者手机的话，我会很高兴地在他身上留下一个好看的洞，对，就是以前他被我用彩弹击中最多的地方。”

“我会记得的。”伊尔迷将饼干扔入了购物篮，一动不动许久后，他慢吞吞地又说道，“友克鑫要不平静了。”

“那是你的工作，与我无关。”

“或许吧。”对方含糊其辞嗯了一声，等声音达到他大脑时，身影就已消失不见。

结账走出了店门，奇犽这才后知后觉地意识到有些不太对劲——如此轻易地放任自己离开，似乎不符合对方一向控制狂的做派。

归根结底，对方——不，是他们，来找自己的真正目的并非仅限于此。一切都不过是在逃避而已，然而无论你到什么地方，我们都能随时找到你。你看看你自己，明明可以在阳光下肆无忌惮，而你现在却在阴影里躲躲藏藏——所以你始终不自由。

奇犽下意识握紧了手，巧克力饼干逐渐碎裂。

……

“我看了很久，却什么也没有看出来。”西索对坐在对面的兼职占卜师的女侍说道，“等等……也许这块有点像我两年前去世祖父的头顶秃斑形状？难道预示着我以后也会变成头发掉光的老头吗？”

“不错的尝试。”占卜师翻了一个白眼，接过了杯碟。

“你看到了什么？”十几秒钟后，他饶有兴趣地问道。

“一颗黑色的大果核。”她没有抬头，却生怕对方不理解似地，又补充了一句，“我说的不是来自咖啡渣的黑，而是一种感觉上的、比单单的色彩更为深的无光之黑。”

“哦？所以这有什么含义呢？”

“果核、果实、或者种子一类的东西……往往代表着新生、收获或者说是轮回一类的意象。但是对于你这个很特殊……从颜色上，我却感觉不到任何这方面的含义。反而有种腐黑的果核在土壤之下，最终什么也种不出来，只能渐渐烂掉的预感。”

西索咧开嘴愉快地笑了起来，托着下巴望向窗外，“所以就是不吉利的意思咯。”

在天色变得昏暗之时，他离开了那里。

刻里斯咖啡真是有趣的东西，甜味、苦味和酸味的感觉也很不错。而且听说刻里斯人会使用一种类似战舞的特殊格斗技，充满力量与美感，听上去也很有趣。或许我哪一天会去这个位于埃珍的国家？在某一瞬间，他脑子里闪过了这个念头——只是在他走出店门后，未来里从未再想起过此处发生的事。

等西索悠闲地晃悠到达集合地点时，四周已经是完全的黑暗。旅团成员在四周点了一些煤油灯和蜡烛，月光从破碎的彩色玻璃间散漏，库洛洛坐在倒塌的雕像上。他的目光在对方身上停留了一会儿，在被别人发现异常之前，撇过了头，走到远离大部队的角落里。

大概是在十年之前，于一个契机之夜，旅团、揍敌客与他之间发生的某些事件的附带结果，在那之前可从没想到过。即使他参与的行动屈指可数，又始终像是一个外来之客，他看见旅团发展壮大。然而至始至终，目标都只有库洛洛一人而已。

在几个月前，他在“天空”得到了237的层主之位。虽然说这这个决定起初只是没有任何意义、随机选择的结果，但却让他注意到了“十老头”这个无论是针对旅团，还是揍敌客来说，都很不错的跳板。对方起初并不怎么相信他，但是随后关系变得出于交易意义上的愉快。若是站在上帝视角，那些无趣的老头们本不必如此忌惮。

很多奇妙的事情就这么在一次次意外中产生了。

接下来的事就如同他所想，库洛洛以团长的身份，命令去弄一张拍卖会的入场券。

——他成功了，只是他隐瞒了“入场券有两张”这一点。

库洛洛分配了任务——实际上只是简单地进行了说明，流星街出身的人都有出色的盗贼本能，其余人知道怎样做是最好的。

“前段时间，我看到了一个有趣的故事。是位来自鲸鱼岛作家在书中记录的，他姓“芥川”，是一名相当不错的作家。”在众人的接到命令后的轻微骚动里，库洛洛往常一样翻开了手中的书本，“是一个关于恶人的故事。那个人的一生坏事做尽，唯一做过的善事就是救下了一只蜘蛛。却死后在地狱里向神忏悔……菩萨，书中似乎是这么称呼他们的神明的。”

“神明被他的祈求打动，从天堂垂下了一根蜘蛛丝。只是当他向上攀爬的同时，其余的恶人也都试图抓住这次机会。害怕蛛丝无法承受重量断裂，他将那些恶人一个个踢了下去。因此，他没有通过神的考验，最终又落回了地狱里。”

“但是为什么会这样呢？是因为他的善举只有一根蛛丝那样渺小吗？还是因为他的自私、贪欲与利己，所以没有通过神明的裁决呢？不……都不是这样，他只是不懂神明的心而已。人间善恶本就毫无意义，救济世人不过全凭喜好。最终，故事也仅仅回归故事，而我们的土地上，无论怎样的神明都不存在……”

库洛洛-鲁西鲁微扬起头，目光如同月光中飘散的灰尘，最终挪动向了破碎的天窗，几近喃喃自语。  
“我的同胞们、我的手足们，去杀戮吧、去掠夺吧、去与他们为敌吧——人类本就一无所有。”


	24. 血系

“请让我见他。”杰-富力士在参加新生露营活动的第二天，突然接到了“奇犽前往警局自首”的消息。震惊之中，他连个人物品都未收拾，便借了辆车飞速赶回到市里。

嚼着口香糖的接待警员低头翻阅文件，年轻的雀斑脸显得非常不耐烦，“奇犽-揍敌客说自己杀了人，现在探员们正在给他做笔录。不想惹麻烦的话就赶紧回去吧，我们很忙的，没有时间来处理你的问题。”

友克鑫警局的前厅如同往常般嘈杂不堪，空气里飘散着股大麻与汗液交杂的浑浊气味。几十平米的房间挤满了前半夜里被拉来警局醒酒的醉汉、站街女和街头毒贩，一起大功率地辐射令人烦躁的热度。小杰的目光无意中落在几个斗殴里头破血流的街头青年身上，后者猩猩示威似地龇了龇那口烟渍黄牙。若是平时，他大概会毫不示弱地瞪回去，但在这种情况下还是避免惹麻烦，权衡之下他扭过了头。

必须找到到奇犽，我要知道在他身上发生了什么事——这么想着，无处发泄的气愤在胸腔里打转。从两天之前开始，奇犽开始变得非常的奇怪。紧张又消沉，连他这种粗心大意的家伙都能看出的强颜欢笑，更多时候干脆一言不发。甚至在今晨，对方临时取消了露营，却又不讲道理地将他推出家门，明明两人一直都很期待这次的一日游。

小杰知道对方的烦心事，有关巴托齐亚那个显赫却诡秘的姓氏。虽然奇犽从不避讳，但是却一直都在试图脱离他们的影响。他犹豫了一会儿，拨通了莫老五的号码，对方是他与奇犽的共同朋友。这位热心的三星猎人了解到事情原委后，在通话里让他在原地等待一段时间。

二十分钟过去，有个警员走到他的身边轻声问他，“请问你是富力士先生吗？”

“是的，我来找我的朋友奇犽-揍敌客。”他从座位上跳了下来。

“我很抱歉。”警员的脸上露出了真诚又无奈的表情，“但是他拒绝见你。”

在几道玻璃门的另一侧，卡门探员接到了外勤组的报告，回到了审讯室里。“你对我们隐藏了什么吗？”他坐在椅子上收拢了双手。

“我之前说的非常清楚。”奇犽-揍敌客抬起头深叹了口气，非常缓慢地、一字一句无比清晰，“那些家伙几天前与我些过节，今天他们再次跟踪我。所以有了点冲突，我不小心把他们全部都杀了。”

“首先，我不太相信你的故事。很明显你说的故事与鉴识人员的有出入。你身上的确有冲突留下的防御伤，而且现场也有一些血迹，但是现场看不出有上升到过激杀人的地步。第二，我们的探员的确没有在你说的地方找到那些尸体，而且四周也没有人看见他们。”卡门观察着对方细微的惊愕表情，揣测着其中真假，然后继续说道，“但是你又一口咬定自己杀了人。所以我有理由认为，如果你说的是真的，要不是你记错了地点，要不是就有一个帮凶。在你自首的时候，那个人处理了尸体。所以想要好好的重新考虑一下故事吗？还是说，你是在保护谁？”

奇犽皱起眉，先前冷漠的神色变得有些动摇，托着下巴的左手有些神经质地捻了捻鬓边的银发。紧接着他右手的手指开始紧绷，迅速蔓延到了脊梁与全身，瞳孔微微扩大，像是只被冷不丁扔入了黑暗的猫。

这家伙在紧张，卡门想。

“那就如你所愿，我重新解释一下。”没等几秒，少年似乎下定了什么决心。肌肉开始松弛，收拢了手臂向后随意地靠在椅背上，“我为了给警察找点麻烦，也为了以后在朋友面前留下个足以炫耀的谈资，所以我跑到了警局说我杀了人。这个故事听上去也不错，不是么？” 

他停顿了片刻，咧开嘴露出奇怪的冷笑。淡蓝色的双眼凝视前方，夹杂着轻蔑与嘲讽，以及某种带有寒光的怒火，足以让任何探员心中警铃大作。

“事实上，找不到尸体的唯一理由就是——你与你的同事们全部都是极品蠢货。”

卡门恼怒地皱起眉毛，走出审讯室找到了副警长，“他什么都没说，但是看上去对“尸体消失”这件事也很疑惑。有没有可能是其他人转移了尸体？而且这个家伙也很奇怪，说是自首，但是那副样子又感觉有什么不一样。”

“继续追查下去。”副警长将手中的资料交给了他，“奇犽-揍敌客，你对这个名字有没有什么印象？来自巴托齐亚的世家，为什么这种人来到友克鑫，而我们今天才知道这件事情？而且都已经快三小时了，那个家族也没有与我们有任何联系。平时我们遇到这种情况，几乎没等多久就会有大使馆派律师来阻碍。”

他揉了揉太阳穴，声音里有些疲惫，“真是多事之夜，那些帮派在墓地大楼集会，好像要举办什么拍卖会，其中就有“十老头”。上头抽了几支小队去附近维持秩序，好多地方乱做一团。但是不管如何还是继续调查，我们大约还有45小时的时间可以留置盘问。所以先带他去现场指认一下吧，看看能不能有什么新的说法。”

在转移的过程中，奇犽还是看到了那个场景。

小杰站在玻璃门的另一端，与一个警察激烈地小声争辩着。奇犽本可以很轻易地通过两人表情和嘴唇的挪动，来猜测谈话内容——只要他想，只要这么去做。从他刚开始记事开始，就不得不开始学习这些，最终成一种近乎本能的条件反射。从来没有人，他的母亲不会、大哥也不会，去责备这种冒犯与窥伺。

他微微眨了眨眼睛，最终却只看到日光灯照在对方的侧脸上，渗出的汗水停留在鼻尖上闪闪发光。

将对自身的愤怒发泄在警察身上，是多么愚蠢又不讲道理的做法。他艰难地将目光收回，强迫自己冷静下来，开始思考发生的一系列事情。几天前与他产生冲突的那些青年，今天居然契而不舍地找上门，而且威胁性反常地高上许多。他敢肯定伊尔迷绝对那些人做了什么，利用他人来达到目的，这种残酷与冷血，对方的一贯的方式。

但是归根结底，他最终还是失控了，超过了自卫的范畴。他的冷静、他的力量，在几天前见到对方的那一瞬间就不复存在，他又一次搞砸了一切。只是同时他却又非常清楚，那家伙绝不可能放任自己在克鑫警方与媒体手中。没多久之后，家族就会派法律顾问梧桐与卡娜莉亚前来交涉，紧接着他的签证会被取消，最终遣返回巴托齐亚。

他的过错与懊悔本就无关紧要。

……

伊尔迷将最后一撮粉末放在下水道里冲走，将纸袋点燃弃置，确保不留下任何的痕迹。

若是单独使用，“长针”只是一种具有特殊精神效果的药物，最为明显的优点不过为本身的药理特点让其难以检测，以及野外的分布因为军方的消毒行动而大范围消失，尚来不及被收录进入官方名录。

但是与几种致幻剂与精神药物以某些比例混合之后，可以稳定地让人进入一种空白而易受暗示的恍惚状态，这是几个星期前发现的事。为了进一步确认效果，他将药物伪装成了阿托品与可卡因的混合物，以“纯度不高，便宜处理”为由交给了几个终日在街区游荡的无业青年。那些人是不错的实验体，身体与精神状态良好。外加上终日游离于家庭之外，突然消失一时之间也不会有人认真追查。

同时他也达到了最初想要的目的——把奇犽的转移到警方的保护之下，顺便让他认清自身的本性。虽然从未怀疑过自己的行事能力，但他清楚黑帮的行事方式，不想再为了其他什么理由分神，这几天实在算不上顺利。

往静脉里注射了一单位的抗生素与半单位的吗啡，经验与训练让他成功找回了控制感。两天之前，原本应处于稳定期的旧疾脱离了原先的预计开始恶化。肺部感染的隐痛与过量麻醉同样都会造成反应神经的迟缓，他擅长在两者之间找到平衡点。

所幸这并不会对行动有任何的影响，这并非出于不甘这种小儿科的情感，而是经过合理评估之后的结论。只是如果不及时接受治疗，则有可能对呼吸系统有少许后续损伤。不过即使是最糟糕的情况，此次拍卖会依旧是最合适的机会，而且所得之物也远超于那极小几率的代价。

十老头本次因为拍卖会聚集在同一城市，本身就是次给予他们集中歼灭的极佳机会。若是让他们再次分散开，那么在贸然行动就有招致其他成员阻碍的可能性。

虽然本为作为席巴的诱敌之计，靠近枯枯戮山的老鼠也的确有少许的可取之处，他们成功地从分机系统中窃取了几份加密文件。其中有一份植入了糜稽编写的病毒代码的诱饵，会将被感染的主机所在地定位传回枯枯戮山。

与此同时，幻影旅团也给他们提供了某种便利。若是揍敌客堂旁若无人地将爪牙伸到枯枯戮山之下的公共地带，有很大几率会遭致其他方面的一致反对。但是利用幻影旅团可以让很多牵扯政治背景的复杂利害关系变得简单，最终归结于盗贼团伙与走私分子之间的战争。

在过去几天，他重复核实并且熟悉过目标地点周边各种规模的道路、下水道以及监控系统以备不时之需。若将伤势上报家主，从巴托齐亚派遣其他杀手来友克鑫交接，依旧不是最可靠的解决方式。他从未打算将任何外姓计入同盟，就算是揍敌客家的私人武装也一样。

伊尔迷从不屑于牺牲，也讨厌风险。不过为了家族，他倒是不会有什么怨言——更何况十老头与许多政治和商界的重要人物都有说不清的联系。人命不过是廉价又可替换之物，某种意义上来说，十老头所掌握的信息与资源才是长久以来立足的重要基石。从私欲上来说，他对那些文件也非常有兴趣。


	25. 黄金乡

曾经有个逃难者到了流星街，像其他外来人一样，他放弃了一切变回幼童。没有人关心他来自何处，因为其他所有地方都是遥远之地。某天他突然怀念起家乡，对其他人复述了许多故事，从真实到传说，从童谣到考据。最后那个人老了，独自死去，无人记得名字。但是某些故事混入了无数的闲谈之中，最终苟延残喘下来。

——有个来自北方之国的神话，就算是伟大的诸神也会衰老。所以每隔一段时间，他们都要吃上一些青春苹果。那是黄金和白银堆砌成的神之乡中最珍贵的宝物，因为唯有这样，他们才能永生不死。

——那的确是的很神奇的宝物呢，要是能全部抢到手就好了。

——你拿到了那些东西也没有用哦。人终究是人，吃下去没有效果。而且也不会又其他人相信你的说法，所以也卖不出什么好价格呢。

——并不是因为那种理由。我只是突然想要这么做而已，至于抢到手之后该怎么办呢？嗯…我想想，就这么让那些东西慢慢腐烂好像也不错。

库洛洛-鲁西鲁身穿纯黑的正装，指间握着细巧的香槟酒杯，站在走廊的落地窗前落地窗凝望高楼外的夜幕。相比起那些拥挤着路过身后的的高谈阔论之徒，他显得更加从容低调——与其说是黑道分子，不如说更符合大众臆想中的名流形象。柔软的地毯、华丽的灯光、舒适的室温以及在各种意义上酝酿着血雨腥风的气氛，会场的一切都让他身心愉悦。即使几个街区外零星响起蜘蛛爬行时的外骨骼摩擦声，也仅会被人们当作是旋律中的鼓点或美中不足的破音，又或许根没人能注意到。

享受这场即将开始的拍卖会吧——你们的邀请函上这么是这么说的。

傍晚将尽，残阳消失于大楼后，室内亮起了人工照明。亮度落差将透明玻璃变成了模糊的镜面，库洛洛微微挪了些许视线，瞬间与另一目光的倒影交汇在了一处。

红发男人站在几步之外，明明身着应景的高级定制，却保持着一贯的夸张的发型与妆容。这不协调感若是换成其他人大概只能评价为糟糕透顶，但在此人的身上却类似某种新式幽默。

“滑稽小丑可不适合出现在这种场合，为什么没有去指定地点。”

“团长说的很对♦”对方煞有介事地点了点头，随意在食指与拇指之间旋转着那张磁卡，诡异的笑容让眼角上挑的弧度显得更为明显，“但是十老头之后又给了我一张入场券，我认为如果不利用一下的话实属浪费。你不这么认为吗？”

库洛洛低头思考了片刻，目光瞥过手中的相同磁卡上，转身轻叹了一口气，“原来如此，你虽与他们有交集，却非黑帮成员，想要得到它们并不容易。我也许可以理解你的心情，但是很遗憾，行动命令是不可抗拒的。”

“是吗？但是那是旅团成员才需要遵守的规则。现在我要退团了，团长。还有虽然说团员之间禁止内斗，但是只要不是团员就没关系了吧♠”

像是魔术表演开场的热身似的，那人甩了甩手腕将磁片瞬间变成了一张扑克牌。

盗贼头子平静又缓慢微笑起来，“看来你就算是在这种场合里都不肯放弃你的那些小把戏呢，西索。”

当那两个宾客走近时，西索并未转头去关注他们。此时此刻，视野范围内的其他人都成了一种没用的干扰。

在极度兴奋之中，各种各样会混乱的思绪开始蔓延，他并没有刻意束缚那些从神经到肌肉的战栗。至于旅团的行动是否会因为他的小小变动而受到影响，他并不知道，也从未计入考量，反正无论成功还是失败都只是无聊的话题。

——真是遗憾啊。

他看见库洛洛说。

遗憾吗？是因为计划被没有按照他想要的方向进行，所以才这么说的吗？没等西索这么在心里说完，便马上察觉到了不对劲。

“西索，这混蛋出现在这种地方做什么？”

来人一左一右站在了不远处，其中一人戒备地开口问道，右手习惯性地搭在了腰侧。

“……人果然，还是要靠衣装呢。”西索的目光不悦地瞥过对方的脸，但又很快冷静下来，“但是这个姿势还是算了把，信长，你现在可没有带着你的太刀呢。”

“也对，我之前忘记和你说了呢。”库洛洛似乎察觉到了他话语中隐藏的疑惑，淡然解释道，“我之前让库哔尝试复制了这里的电子门票，还认为一定不会成功。但是没有想到在昨天他交给我了完美的赝品，并且侠客也成功地在破解了芯片中的识别程序。我原本认为单人暴露的机会小一些，但是之后我又想，这里每个人都成群结队，也许反而会过于显眼，所以就临时将信长与帕克带来了。”

西索眯起双眼，目光扫过满脸戒备的男女，脸上的笑容缓缓消失。

”对了西索，还有一件事情，我认为还是说一下比较好——因为关于伊尔迷-揍敌客，我相信你会有兴趣的。“

-

“拍卖还有五分钟开始，会场正常，直播都已经准备就绪。”

“知道了，有事再通报，祝今夜一切顺利。”

通常情况下，最后那句除去一些模式化的成分，依旧还有些真心实意在里面——不过这次不是。千篇一律的礼节与定时联系，不需任何信息含量，而且通话的另一侧不处于警惕状态，是最容易进行伪造的部分。

山普大楼35层的东区被十老头中的某人租下，期间不准任何无关人员进出。此刻已在空调系统所释放的麻醉气体影响下变成了太平间。伊尔迷切断通话，将储存盘插入了尸体旁的笔记本电脑，几十秒过后显示病毒植入完成，调出了大量的文件。他翻看了几下，筛选出了几个新的目标点。

友克鑫由多个不同的黑帮势力占据，十老头选择了分散各处以免目标过于集中。若是出了变故，也可以更为灵活地采取行动。作为主办者与领导者，他们派遣了大部分的力量盘踞墓地大楼。明明只是场用于展现影响力的商业活动，某些方面却被弄得像是巷战，他对此嗤之以鼻。若是嗅到了什么不安定因素，那么从一开始就应该延期或者取消，却为了诸如威信或者名声之类的理由铤而走险，黑帮内部的角逐也算得上是不顾一切。

当然，事到如今他也没有什么立场来嘲笑对方就是了。

十老头中有三位在会场，剩余的七人中已经有四人死亡，下一个地点中有两人。等拍卖会因为幻影旅团而支离破散，若是那三个足够幸运活到那个时候，他就会亲自前去消灭他们。

冰冷的高层空气从窗户涌进，被点燃不久的檀木香熏上，红色火星渐渐熄灭。

即使他只会在极少时间下出于内心需求而杀人，但伊尔迷依旧对今晚这种杀戮行动感到略微无聊。任何东西一旦变成了甲乙两方与例行程序的一部分，都会变得乏善可陈。即使他很愿意亲手除去那些家伙，但责任与兴趣本就是两回事，冗长的过程无法改变。

在年轻时期，他对几乎所有的任务都有相当程度的热情。只要价格适合，从不拒绝任何委托。他曾经思考并且尝试过无数种手法，并且愿意把它们当做种某种学习研究或者是考验的过程，是否高效反而显得不那么重要。比如说他曾经花费了数月时间对肥胖的富翁投放了脂溶性药物，一开始剂量几乎没有明显效果，但等对方因为疾病而消瘦，累积于于脂肪中的毒物迅速释放开始起效。又或者他也曾正面与人冲突，研究每个部位被刺中之后目标的挣扎反应强度——有时受伤者被击中了非要害部位，又或者缓冲层太厚，要挣扎几个小时才会死。而有的时候在几秒钟内就能刺死对方，只是血液溅了一身很不好受。 

这座南半球临海城市正值初夏，晚风温暖湿润带来了些许倦意。或许我该听从少将的建议，过几天出去度个假？他这么想了几秒，然后发动汽车。

当他准备从隐匿的后门进入目标地点时，异样的感觉从金属把手瞬间蔓延至指尖。原本还认为四周会有人看守，然而实际上却毫无迹象。也许先前的推测错误？十老头是在其他几个地点其中之一?还是说，自己行踪已经被什么人发现了？

漆黑一片的走廊尽头房间有微弱的灯光，音响里播放着某首上世纪的流行乐曲。没有脚步声也没有对话声，甚至连敲打键盘之类的声响也没有，似乎他只是闯入了某个独居老人的悠闲晚间。然而几步之后，他发现了在地板上躺着什么人，此刻已经没了气息。从尸身的装束表明应是黑帮成员，脖子与身躯上布满刀痕，每一处都足以致命，死相凄惨。从死者的伤口与可能的凶器来看，下手者处于极度亢奋的癫狂时期。

伊尔迷微皱了皱眉，悄无声息地将翻动过后的尸体摆回原样。进入这里的时候，后门保持紧锁，也没有发现对方离开的明确迹象。

继续往前又有了更多杂乱无章的景象，三具尸体各种姿态东倒西歪了一地，神色惊恐。死亡的气味充斥着整座房间，他不免觉得有些进退两难，在目标地点与一个杀掉了两名十老头与两名下属的屠杀者起冲突绝非好事。而且不知对方来历，甚至连人数都无法确定。他蹲守在房门口，思考着下一步的行动。

“直接走进来也没有关系呢，我并不会偷袭。但你还是不要做什么可怕的事情比较好。如果我就这么昏迷或者死亡的话，也许就会展开连环反应。比如说，其他地方人就会察觉到这里的异状呢♦”


	26. 潮汐

在那瞬间，伊尔迷并未对这从一墙之隔的声音有太多的讶异，反之闪过了类似于“这种事情终于发生了”之类的感想。只是没等他追根究底，杀人者的本能便迅速占据了上风。

西索-莫罗坐在圆桌中央，目光低垂落在纸牌塔上，没有理会对准自己的枪口。四周地板一片狼藉，难以分辨出原先的颜色。而他的头发与衣服更是狼狈不堪，半干后变得浓稠的血液从发尾缓缓滴落下来。

“与其说上次你在“天空”出现之后就玩消失，到不如直接从猎人考试结束计算，我们很久没有见面了吧？没想到会在这种地方重逢呢。”微微上翘的尾音，语气里却没有任何愉悦之意。西索驾轻就熟地将最后的两张牌安放在塔的顶端，抬头透过纸牌的间隙，面无表情地望向他。

与对方冰冷的双眼对视时，怪异又疑惑的感觉在伊尔迷的脑海里扩张。他熟悉西索面部每个部分，从眉眼到鼻梁，从嘴唇到下颔。他也熟悉每一处在灯光下的轮廓，以及所有阴影的形状。只是现在又好像回到了很久以前，某些地方开始有些变得不确定起来。

是因为对方并没有在笑的缘故吗？熟悉的面容却有着完全陌生的弧度，而他却无从类比。记忆里无论是父母亲还是兄弟，从来没有人曾经面对他有过类似的表情。极其快速的思索过后，他想起了从某些书籍，又或者是场景里的、某些记不起面容的人。

不，那些还是不一样。

手指在板机上微微动了动，没有扣下。

“我稍微有点失望呢，还当你会很吃惊，然后会立刻问我为什么会在这里呢。”西索耸了耸肩，抬手关闭了音响，“难道你不想知道吗？你花了很久才找到这里吧？”

“西索无论出现在什么地方都不奇怪，而且如果我问了，你就会说实话吗？”

“如果对象是你，无论是说实话还是谎言都好像会很有趣。”西索眯眼托住下巴，做出思考的样子，随即撇下了嘴角，“不过这件事情实在没什么技术含量。我只是打了个电话给疤头，告诉他十老头的人中有几个已经被什么人暗杀了，而他们这群蠢蛋却毫无察觉，自然也不可能抓到对方。而想要知道是谁以及相关情报的话，作为交换条件他必须让我来这里。不过很明显像这样那个老家伙反而会更加警惕，所以我就只能这么对他们说——那个人是我的目标哟，这么放过他可是让我非常不甘心的呢。”

“我想你大概还加上了‘作为感谢，我会免费帮你们杀了他，以后还能有更多进一步的合作’之类的话吧？”伊尔迷若无其事地补充道，目光地扫过四周，“是想要清理一下场地吗？虽然我很感谢你帮我解决了不少麻烦，但是若是想要阻碍计划的话，那我也不手下留情的哦。啊…说错了，这种情况本来就是你的目的吧？像你这种坏名声的家伙，能做到这种程度可以说是相当不错了。”

“嗯哼♠我承认在得到消息的某几秒钟里，我确实非常、非常地想这么做。与其让别人或者因为那种无趣的事在你身上留下点什么不可修复的痕迹，果然还是我亲手杀了你比较好。”西索的语气下沉了几分，眼皮不受控制地抽搐起来，“但是很可惜果然现在还是不行，说真的我心情非常差呢。现在的你不过是一个坏掉的玩具，没有什么让人想要毁灭的价值。”

“啊……”伊尔迷由于惊讶迟疑了片刻，又迅速恢复正常，“原来如此，是库洛洛。”

“反正你也没有可以隐藏行踪嘛，大概是认为就算被知道了，也不会对任务有什么影响，反而也许还能让对手放松警惕——但是，这样我可是不会允许的呢，你要健健康康的才行哟。”

黑发杀手冷笑了一下，似乎对那些话语嗤之以鼻。

“让我们来做个交易怎么样？你现在回塞拉尼安，找一家会给你报销账单的陆军医院。在此同时，我会代替你杀掉那些家伙？”

“那是你的游戏，与我无关。我也不会在这种重要的事情上与你这种谎话连篇的人交易。而且该不会是认为如果我不在最佳状态，就会拿你没办法了？”

“是你不相信这种看上去一边倒的交易，还是因为不想让私人关系影响自己的判断呢？真是一个亲力亲为的好孩子呢。但是很抱歉，那只是一个谎言。其实我从一开始就不认为你会相信，所以是骗你的。”西索的脸上浮现出了面具式的假笑，“我之前有联系你的父亲哟，和上次不一样，这次我们还聊得蛮愉快的。我猜也许是有什么共同点吧？令尊大人似乎想要对你这么说呢——”

他深吸了一口气，轻眨着眼睛，用讥讽却又戏剧式地花腔说道，“伊尔迷小宝贝，不要在外面玩太久呢，快点回家吃饭咯♥”

“…联系父亲吗？这种事情，是不被允许的呢。”

伊尔迷隐藏在漆黑虹膜中的瞳孔不可见地缩了缩，肌肉因为掠过神经的信号而瞬间紧绷。静谧地流淌在整座空间里的恶意，刹那被无形的力量搅动，开始撕扯沸腾起来。西索看见对方打开了原本关闭的通讯装置，嘴唇紧抿，平静的表情开始扭曲碎裂，显而易见的极度不悦。然后对方又抬起了头，那双深不见底的黑眸不带任何感情地凝视着他。

一种毛骨悚然的温度从西索的体内升腾，最终化作骇人的快感入侵每个细胞。像是水银与火焰相互撕咬，最终化作了没有声音的沉重风暴。他就这么站在漩涡的中心，四周是杀气筑就的高墙，而且他却如个胜利者般笑了起来——空气开始躁动时，结果就注定了不是吗？

几秒钟之后，对方挪开了目光，一言不发转身离去。

“下次见哟♣”

就算是揍敌客这种极少约束成员行为的平等家族，如果是以家主身份亲自下了命令的话，作为后辈还是不得不执行。所以说不管怎样，家族这种东西永远是很麻烦的存在呢♠

漆黑的背影完全消失于黑暗之中，报复的快感让西索差点大笑出声。库洛洛是个不解风情的家伙，他很早之前就知道这一点。然而当他从库洛洛得到那条模糊的消息，即使心知肚明那不过是盗贼头子双重谋划，但还是不可抑制地涌现了出无尽的狂怒，以及某种甚至可以说是被背叛的恨意。

是因为可能会让等待已久的果实有所损坏，所以感到猝不及防吗？还是说是因为，原本同样在享受的对手突然之间说，“啊，时间到了。虽然我非常高兴，但是游戏时间该结束了呢。至于你的那份乐趣，又与我何干？”

自己被当做为接近庞弗雷特的诱饵，他从未感到失落，反却极度兴奋。同样那家伙杀死里佐，故意在“天空”中留下痕迹以表明到来时，他除了愉悦亦无感激——这时他们两人的游戏，没有什么第三者应该来破坏。然而当另一方是个贪得无厌又肆意妄为的家伙，稍有不慎，一切就会沿着深渊无休止地滑落下去。

——所以这次可不能怪我，虽然打破与你之间的潜在约定非我所愿，但我也想要保证一下自己的游戏质量。

西索跳下圆桌，纸牌塔在微小的震动中摇晃了两下。最顶端的尖塔缓缓滑落，微妙的不平衡又让结构瞬间完全崩塌。然后它从尸体堆里拖曳出了其中一具，在其上四处翻找了起来。最终他在尸体的西装暗袋理找到了那个储存盘，握在手心随意抛动了两下。

让那个家伙不惜代价也想要据为己有的东西呢。他瞥了两眼，兴趣缺缺地塞进了口袋。

但是现在去追杀那些还活着的家伙，这种事情怎么想都有点无聊。既然来这里的目的已经达成，而且库洛洛的事情也要另谋机会，要不干脆现在就回塞拉尼安算了。反正揍敌客与黑帮之间的冲突，怎样收场都无所谓。

这么想来，这位家主这次出人意料地通情达理，和记忆里又有点不同，原本还当会和他的大儿子这个怀疑论者一样断然拒绝呢。是出于对自己家族成员的爱惜吗？但是仅仅这样，与揍敌客一贯的风格又有点不太符合——难以想象的人，说不定反而是更加狡猾那类的。

“伤脑经呐。”西索住尸体的脖子，转动它的头颅，望向眼部的那两个血洞，“你不是平时的话很多烦死人嘛，现在没有什么想说的吗？”

“如果违背了与揍敌客家主的交易，让十老头的残余去追杀伊尔迷，而伤愈之后的伊尔迷再来追杀我，这种事情感觉会很有趣。但是仔细想想又好像有点普通，因为不就和现在谋杀你们这群家伙碍事的家伙没有什么区别了。而且就算被我杀掉，也只不过是一次任务失败而已，他的眼睛里也并不会倒映出我的样子♠”

尸体被松开，撞击地面发出沉闷的声响。

以前的话，虽然收了点钱，但是伊尔迷他也的确帮我除掉了不少无聊的家伙呢——当西索站起身时，大脑里莫名其妙地闪过了这个想法。他偏了偏头，似乎为此感到有些不解。

“就算是我，也许……偶尔也会希望他能开心呢。”

-

“团长，为什么要放跑那个家伙？就算武器被没收了，我们两个对付他也绰绰有余吧？还有玛琪你也说两句啊喂。就是因为团长相信你的直觉，所以才让我和帕克一起去的吧？”信长愤怒地一拳打在装了黄金匕首的木箱上，木箱原地跳跃了下，清晰地响起物体在柔软的干草堆中移动声。

“吵死了，都说了我对今天的情况也是一无所知。”玛琪揉着眉心叹气，“团长之所以让你和帕克一起去，也无非就是为了保证行动可以顺利。”

“但是西索那个家伙居然敢阻碍我们，所以我才想杀了他啊！”

“信长，你有考虑过为什么西索要在加入团之后这么久，一直到这次的拍卖会，才突然想要与我决斗吗？”坐在原属于古典时期卡金贵族的沙发椅上、从行动结束后都一直默不作声地看书的库洛洛开口。

“难道不是因为那个家伙之前都没找到机会吗？”

“的确有这个原因。但是至于这一次，我认为还有我们之间的“理念”不一样的关系。”

“原来如此，所以西索那家伙才选在这种时候……”玛琪托起下巴，若有所思地说道，“如果只是平时的话，会有其他成员在场，会阻碍他的行动。而另一个原因，则是他认为也许团长并不会真的与他一战，因为我们是盗贼，所以要选择团长没有办法拒绝的时候。”

“没错，与其在会场将事情闹大，引来黑帮的警觉最终导致行动失败。他认为我还是会优先选择对行动比较有利的解决方式，换而言之，满足他的要求。”库洛洛合上书本，目光平静如水，“虽然我很早就知道他与我们所差甚远，但是之前也并不清楚他的行事方式。从结果上看，我将你们两人一起带去，也许让他打消了一部分念头吧。但是这种解决之道，现在看来也并不可靠，因为他依旧有可能会列出“只要我单独留下，你们就可以离开”这种提议——不过他这次似乎完全没有考虑到这一层，可能是被别的什么事情打乱了想法。”

玩弄着宝石挂钟的小滴转头看向了他们，“所以说，团长你这次突然找了那个揍敌客来配合我们的计划，而没有找以前同来自流星街的其它杀手，并不是因为知道了西索在谋划的事情吗？我之前还认为你就是因为想要转移西索的注意力，所以才来找来那个人的呢。”

“如果仅仅是想要让伊尔迷转移西索的注意力的话，这种事情根本不可能成功。”库洛洛意味不明地冷笑了一声，“那两个恶趣味的家伙早就已经把对方当做自己的囊中之物。其实我很早以前与伊尔迷交易过几次，但是近年来几乎没有交集。他现在主要为巴托齐亚军方办事，比以前挑剔忙碌了不少。更何况因为一些无聊的琐事雇佣他的话，简直就是浪费金钱。所以我这次之所以找他，也仅仅是因为只有他有野心与能力去招惹十老头。”

“所以说，再加上我无意中发现了揍敌客在友克鑫的行踪，这一次是意料之外的巧合？”侠客插嘴道，“但是接下来该怎么办？放任一个知道我们内情的家伙在外面，会不会过于危险？”

库洛洛并没有直接回答他，只是想起了当时西索的神情。说到底他不过完全出于一种尝试，但是现在看来远非如此，是那些恶劣之人间出现了什么异变吗？

——如此说来，事情的确要向着我当时期待的路线走下去了呢。

“或许，我们并不需要担心这个问题。也许会有人来替我们解决掉麻烦。”

他有些玩味地勾起嘴角，双眼中的寒光一闪而逝。

-tbc- 

－－－

PS。“潮汐”取自天体物理学术语  
大意就是如果两个天体过近，则有可能一方在另一方的潮汐力的作用下撕裂


	27. 回旋

“前段时间奇犽哥回家了住了几天，好像在友克鑫里发生了点什么事。他头几天里心情不太好，还和靡稽哥打了一架。不过后来父亲和他谈了话，几天后他就又走了。”柯特斜倚在病房的柜子上，有些无精打采地用吸管搅着杯子里的奶昔，“这次走之前还整理了房间，又带走了最喜欢的那双球鞋和衣服。不过他出发之前说，到友克鑫后会给我发短信。”

伊尔迷盘腿坐在床垫上翻阅最新版的搏击杂志，目光略带轻蔑地从竞技版“天空237新任层主的专访”与反光的大幅彩图上扫过，“父亲还说了别的么？”

“别的没什么了，不过爷爷说奇犽哥有现在想做的事，但母亲为此很不开心，今天早上还在反复念叨。靡稽哥脸上被揍的地方还没消肿，而且扬言几年后要删光奇犽哥的毕业论文……”柯特面无表情的脸上似乎露出了点微笑，随即又好奇地瞥了桌上的报纸卷，“这三天新闻全都是有关于友克鑫拍卖会和十老头，还有幻影旅团的报道呢。”

“你对旅团有兴趣？”伊尔迷抬头看向对方。

“有一点，而且我记得以前父亲提起过他们。”少年老实地点了点头。

“嘛…有感兴趣的东西是好事。”

“对了，昨天有一个给你的邮件。地址很奇怪，写的是枯枯戮山，而不是你的邮箱地址。不过父亲看了包装之后说那不是危险品，所以让我今天转交给你。”柯特在自己的背包里翻找了出了那个小包裹，“你要裁纸刀吗？”

五分钟后，两人看着眼前的东西。

“谁会寄给你一个空U盘包装盒呢？”柯特怀疑地问。

“恶作剧而已。”伊尔迷合上盖子，若无其事道。

……

“龙巢”依旧是半月前的那副残破不堪的样子，黯淡又生硬地试图隐匿进繁华喧嚣的不夜灯火，宛若一只烂完了眼球的空洞眼窝。流浪汉拆走了大门上的木板拿去取暖，店员领了薪水与补偿金后纷纷另谋生计。没碎的玻璃上全是脏话连篇的涂鸦，显然它早已经被主人抛之脑后。

又是一个玩腻了的昂贵玩具，这种俱乐部老板的扮演游戏，是小孩在玩过家家吗？

道路口停着几辆警车，几个警员在检查过往的车辆。警示灯的红光旁站着一名装备步枪的军警，伊尔迷停下了车。

“先生，请出示你的证件。”有人走过来敲了敲车窗。

“出了什么事情？”他取出证件时随口询问道。

“很抱歉，无可奉告，我们也只不过是执行命令。”警员翻开了驾照，“你要上哪里去？这附近可不是一个消磨今晚的好地方。”

“‘天空’竞技场。”

“哦对，今天是237层层主提夫-科尔蒂斯走马上任后的首秀嘛。就算是最后排的座位还是一票难求，幸运的家伙。”对方咕哝了一句，将证件还给了他，“希望你还来得及。虽然近在咫尺，但是你只能绕路咯。”

合上车窗后，几滴雨滴零散地落在玻璃上，席巴打来了电话。

“纽特拉尔被杀了，有人抢在我们之前下手了。”

伊尔迷下意识地瞥了一眼警车的方向，“什么时候？”

“初步检查认为是两个半小时之前。”

“是在“天空”竞技场附近？”

“都会大厦，治安官在寻求继任的风口浪尖，所以把市里今晚所有能用的警力都调过去了。”对方的声音似乎并不太开心，“不过估计凶手的早就已经不在那里，我的线人也说他们没捞到什么线索。”

“需要我做什么吗？”

"要下雨了，别招惹上麻烦。"

这有点难，伊尔迷心想，那家伙在这种时间把我叫到这里，总不可能是想要回忆以前还是层主时期的丰功伟绩。

“知道了。”

他回应了一声，接着听见对方切断了通话。

即使有警车在四周巡逻，让墙壁外侧的气氛显剑拔弩张，“天空”中的赌客与观众的兴致却丝毫没有受到影响。一如既往热烈又喧闹，投注站的柜台前排成了长队，LED屏幕上不停变化着实时赔率，绝大部分直播版面被那场今晚的首秀预定。

观光电梯里贴着新换不久的海报，上面已经有了油性笔墨与唇印痕迹。几个月前，西索的脸也在上面停留过一段时间。在150层时，有一伙人嬉笑着、相互推搡走了进来，他们脸上和衣服上都用油墨涂抹上了打火机的图案，那是提夫-科尔蒂斯的代表标志。

“嘿老兄。”为首的那个发现了他，大笑着摇晃着手中的条幅，“你也是来看我的好兄弟提夫的嘛？我打赌，他绝对会是237层以来最强混蛋！”

电梯停靠在了237层，黄油爆米花的气味填满了整个空间，骚动的人群向外拥挤。

“我猜科尔蒂斯会以9-10，不，也有可能以8-10的成绩输掉——不过，高手之间的战斗，谁知道呢？”当那个家伙经过身边时，伊尔迷不经意似地小声说道。

对方转过身，嘴巴微张，几种表情凝固在脸上。

下一瞬间，电梯门关闭了。

…

”天空“250层，通称为”天顶“，塞拉尼安名副其实的最高点，甚至比作为城市中心的都会大楼都高上十几米，借此优势俯视一切视野里的景物。除此之外，它也是世界上最大最高的格斗会场，具有前卫与古典的双重风格设计，堪称玻璃与钢铁交织的杰作。

在天气晴朗的白天，能眺见西方的蔚蓝海平面与码头，据说透过高倍望远镜还能望见那座遥远的苍郁山峰。所以即使并非相关爱好者，也会有游客愿意花一点钱与时间来此参观——但是老派的塞拉尼安人，就这种泡沫经济时期的浮夸产物非常不屑，成天念叨着“聚集着那些不知道从什么鬼地方的乡巴佬和这种没品的大楼，就这么横在城市中间，开什么玩笑？”

但是，现在并不是供游客参观的时间。

主要的电梯入口在夜间被封锁了，伊尔迷撬开了建筑通道的门锁。当走过最后一节台阶时，混浊温暖的室内空气迅速消散，冰冷的顶层夜风灌入鼻腔肺脏。人们的欢笑声在通道里回荡了几下，成了某种从地底之下传来的简单颤音，最后噤声于更广阔的空间。钢柱与玻璃搭建的半开放穹顶后是被它切裂的天空，乌云笼罩的黑暗里没有任何星光。

他沿着漫长的走道，到了观众席的最上层。昔日照片与宣传册中绚丽的霓虹灯，此时此刻成了褪尽色彩的像素点。寂静之中，只余下了苍白刺目的照明灯光从最高处投射而下，聚焦在巨大的擂台。观众席座椅的倒影被拉长，层层叠叠相互遮蔽。好似无数鬼影伸长了脖子，收拢了手臂，静立着凝望中央——只是它们的视线所集之处，至始至终空无一人。

有人背对着他，坐在几排之隔的阴影里，他停了下来，没有继续向前。

“是在闭馆之前随着观光客一起进来的吗？但是却没有引发什么骚动呢。我记得有好几个其他选手扬言，如果你还有脸出现在“天空”里的话，他们会好好教训你一顿。”

“听上去我可能错过了什么乐子，不过他们现在已经有了新的英雄嘛。”黑影动了动，站了起来，语气微扬，“原本还担心你会因为警察在附近而放弃呢，我手里的这个东西，吸引力有这么大嘛？等等……说到这个，其实我现在很好奇一件事。”

“什么？”

“假公济私听上去可不怎么好呢。所以……”对方停了几秒，语气里带了点戏谑，“伊尔迷你是一个好孩子吗？”

“啊……”他不置可否，只是耸了耸肩，“可以把那个东西交给我吗？”

西索走近了一些，半个身躯浮现在白光中。伊尔迷意识到了之前那个小小疑惑的答案。毕竟在这个地方，没有什么人认识对方卸下标志妆容后的样子——当然他也不怎么在正常的时候见到。

“这么有价值的玩意儿，我为什么要这么做呢？”西索抬起右手，微微侧过头，语气仿佛是在向某个第三人耐心讲解似地，“现在不是有一件比这样干站着更加有趣的事情吗？想象一下吧，军火商的长子、揍敌客家的杀手、前游骑兵、军方的走狗——这样的人费劲心机，甚至串通幻影旅团，暗杀黑帮的头目，到最后却与自己想要的东西失之交臂。就此而言，这个结局简直都算得上是空手而归了。呐，不觉得这样很有趣吗？”

他停下了几秒，金黄色的双眼定定地凝视着在灯光所不及之处、对方那几乎要完全融入黑暗的轮廓，再次挂上了标志性的虚假笑容，“当然，毕竟我是很反复无常的呢，说不定会因为什么而改变心意也说不定呢——”

“所以，来尽力取悦我吧。”

话音未落，那道黑影便消失了。

…

席巴不曾向伊尔迷提问，就好像那仅仅是一笔与后者无关的私人交易。同样，伊尔迷也从未考虑过那是对方的刻意无视，又或者只是纯属不感兴趣。

消毒水的气味，无纺布的颜色，麻醉剂起效后，大部分的感官都仿佛被一层薄膜限制在了躯体之内。冰冷沉重随着脊柱神经蔓延全身，最后到达手指的末端。他的意识在无影灯下漂浮，手术刀割开皮肉时的触感，偶尔有金属器械的碰擦声，而他只觉得非常无聊。也许是什么时候养成的、用于打发时间的小小习惯，他的思维在枯枯戮山上空游荡了一圈后，想起了某个人。

西索不是同伴，却比同伴更为亲近。他也并非敌人，但是却又能比敌人更为难缠。

意识朦胧时，伊尔迷曾得出过这个结论。而清醒后，他又立刻意识到了这其中的不幸，因为世界上不存在比这两种人加在一起更加麻烦的东西。

红发用发胶从额头定型到发尾，原本不怎么卷曲的发梢增加点弧度，皮肤的自然纹理被掩盖，面颊上颜色随意变化的星星与水滴。不是出于掩盖的目的，纯粹的出于兴趣使然而浪费清晨的时间，却又从未改变图案的选择。

对方曾经用指尖触摸他的面具，力度隔着柔软的乳胶传到脸上。金黄色的双眼掠过时，两人对视了零点几秒，这是此前从未有人到达过的亲昵，然后他的脖子不受控制移动起来。

嘘，别乱动。对方用另一只手抵住了他的脸颊，微微抿嘴，一幅不满自己被打断的样子。

我知道你有一些特殊的小技巧来扰乱那些人脸识别仪啦之类的东西，但是人眼和那种机器是不一样的哟。很明显，你也不是所有的东西都能理解，所以你才会来向我这个超级专家讨教嘛。如果你想要易容成一个有所成就的大叔，眉毛却像是多愁善感的青少年，这不是很奇怪吗？

你这是什么表情啊？一幅不情不愿地放下戒备心但是又完全不相信样子。虽然我平时是这个样子，但是我还是很擅长这种普通泯然众人的化妆哦？只不过我和你不同，你易容是为了掩盖本来的面目。而我更加喜欢让别人对谎言有所察觉，但是却又无法认清真实的方式，这样更加有趣一点不是吗？

化妆大师退开几步，认真地观察片刻，最后停下了手，嘴角微微扬起。

完成了哟。

-tbc-


	28. 黑果核

It is only in love and murder that we still remain sincere.  
(仅有爱与谋杀中，我们依旧真诚。)  
\- Friedrich Dürrenmatt

“15，16，17，16，17， 18……”

E区看台是观众席里最差的那类，距离中心场地很远，距离紧急出口也很远。还处于大荧幕的后方，名副其实的犄角旮旯。倒是看台的另一侧，VIP区的座位宽敞又舒适，还有包厢与独立空调。此处只配备易于更换的廉价设施，比如排列着焊接在一整根钢管上的座椅，质量虽让人怀疑却从没有见倒塌过。平日里坐满了人之后手臂抵着手臂，膝盖顶着前排，随便什么都是争吵的理由。尽管如此，它却又是“天空”提供的福利，专门给那种想看比赛却拿不出足够门票钱，又或者喜欢乱发脾气所以不受欢迎的年轻人。

西索歪斜着身体摇摇晃晃，脚踩在塑料座椅上，参观博物馆似地数贴在水泥台阶上的荧光编号。每次他越过靠背，横跨到前一排或者后一排，整条座位都会开始晃动——不必说，会这么做的人显然没有多少弄脏座椅的内疚感。

他在支离破碎的照明白光里移动，像是躲在被虫蛀过的帷幕另侧的舞台剧演员。时而露出半截手臂，时而可以看到肩膀与戏服领花，下一秒也可能是缝隙间晃过半了张脸，只是速度太快看不清表情。只是观众始终知道，他依旧在那些沉重布幔后的什么地方，却又猜不准那是原属于表演的一部分，还是客观条件所限。若是将自己完全暴露在对方的视野里，就会显得既愚蠢又傲慢。但是若是双方都隐匿于黑暗，这种双盲玩法虽然平等，却太过于沉闷无趣。杀手大概就在三五排座位之外，又或许近在咫尺，但没什么不同，这不是西索现在关注的事。

并不是那种单纯的、想要在竞技场上击败什么人的情感，也并不能完全解释成源于“那家伙大概率上不会与我来一场直面彼此的对决”的无奈。诚然，若是被某些难以达成的，诸如涉及自身利益或者有关揍敌客家的条件所制，伊尔迷-揍敌客倒是的确有能力在舞台上作出漂亮且让人愉悦的表演——然而，为什么将暗杀者拉到天空之下呢？

瞳孔在半黑暗中扩到最大，身躯各种的肌肉紧绷，呼吸逐渐放缓，是捕食者在掠杀者前的等待。然而，在这种最需要集中注意力的时候，他的思维却好似一分为二，一部分保持着与平日里对付其他对手更甚的兴奋与冷静，而另一小部分，却陷入了怪异又陌生的情绪之中。他极少考虑自己曾经做过的事情，只是此刻却首次，对自己那反复无常的本性，有了极微弱的不解、迟疑抑或是反悔——

不过当然，并不是因为这种一触即发的局面，他很快将那些零散念头挥之脑后。

脚底下的固定座椅的空心钢管轻微地晃动起来，即使是再怎么擅长潜伏的家伙，也很难保证在不发出声响迅速接近的同时，还能找到正确的落脚地点，从而避免座椅因为受力变形而产生微小振动。而对方也似乎早就意识到了他想要利用的这一点，进入振动传达范围的瞬间，就以极快的速度从左后方展开了袭击。

伊尔迷对西索的回击早有准备，歪过头让拳头从额角擦过。然后迅速侧身接近，趁着右侧的空当，将对方从摇晃的座椅上掀倒进了狭小的间隙，又同时被对方拉扯住了手臂一起倒斜下去。下肢受到空间制约难以保持平衡，他们不约而同地抓住同块靠背支撑身体，然后以此为支点用另一只手猛烈回击。

老化的塑料板缺少了应有的弹性，从底部开始脆裂，钢管发出了“嗡嗡”的震动音。打在腹部的那几拳让伊尔迷瞬间微皱起了眉毛，只是疼痛并不会对动作有任何的影响。他看见西索的身躯与脖颈化为了一条曲线，头向后仰去，嘴唇微张，仿佛刹那间在白光中被定格为了雕像。

时间再次开始流动，对方表情看上去亦不好受，只是嘴角又笑了起来。

漆黑的双眸瞬间幽暗如海。

双方的动作变得凶猛而迅速，但是这个空间却又成了阻碍。他们像是被困在笼中的猎手，相互撕咬的同时，也毫不留情的向四周宣泄着无法满足的破坏欲。比任何人都清楚致死与弱点的所在，也对疼痛置若罔闻，没有哪个人能游刃有余。不知是谁先将断裂的座椅当作了临时武器，却被另一人截下，又同时被粗躁的断口割伤。

空气变得沉重又黏稠，伊尔迷挡下了一次新的进攻，双臂也因此被对方强大的力量限制。彼此间的距离变得极近，甚至能听见对方急促的心跳。他们在灯光里望着对方，然后西索对他眨了眨眼。

几十轮的缠斗，骨头与肌肉都在叫嚣，身躯因为短时间的剧烈爆发而慢了下来，但是西索知道，这只不过是某种发泄，两人间流了点血破了点皮的小打小闹，或者夹杂了杀意的技术对抗罢了——而且他也并不想在这里分出胜负。

所以在那一刻，他没有作出抵抗。

对方将他重重地砸在倒塌的座椅上，停顿了一下，似乎对此感到怀疑，但是依然以极快的从隐藏着的枪套里抽出了武器。

“哎呀，你抓住我了♥”西索靠着椅背轻快地说，手枪冰冷锋利的前端抵在他的额头。他舔了舔唇角的血，举起双手做出投降的姿势。

伊尔迷不动声色地俯视着，“然后你就该死了。”

“因为议员之死，现在附近街区到处都是荷枪实弹的警察，各处都在紧戒状态。再加上249层现在并没有比赛，所以枪声有可能被立刻听到。谨慎如你，会选择冒这种险吗？”

“现在这件事情应该还没有被媒体报道…果然，那件事是你做的。”伊尔迷微微扬了扬眉毛，“这层楼为了大型活动而建，所以隔音性极好。更何况相比起我，他们应该对你更有兴趣，所以还是不用担心我了。”

“是他自己想要增加竞选会长的支持率，不自量力来试图调查我这个“协会败类”。”西索眨了眨眼睛，露出了困惑的样子，“不过我倒是有点奇怪，我玩我自己的，可没招惹他。其他想杀他的人这么多，为什么他反而偏偏将目标对准我？总有一种……有人恶趣味，想要故意陷害我的感觉呢。”

对方耸了耸肩，不以为然地冷哼了一声，“就算他调查你，这么短的时间，这个蠢货也不会有什么实质上的突破——是你自己想要杀了他。好了，这个话题到此结束。”

“那就言归正传，你也没有什么不得了的理由来杀我吧？如果是有人雇佣了你，为什么不从一开始就找其它成功率更高机会？如果目标是那个储存盘，杀了我的话仅仅会让事情变得更糟。但是如果是因为那次我阻碍你完成任务，那就更没道理了不是吗？我只不过是完成交易而已，而做出那个决定的——”他故意加重了几分语调，“是你的父亲本人哦。”

“我只是想要这么做，并没有什么其他的理由。”

“撒谎。”西索直视着对方的双眼，金黄的双眼中流露出揶揄的神色，语气如同蛇信般轻柔，恰到好处地流露出了若隐若现的嘲弄之意——

“是“想要这么做”，还是“发现自己并不想要这么做，所以反而不得不这么做”呢？”

“……”

对方的气息停滞了几秒，却又很快恢复平稳。

在这短暂的沉默之中，西索无声地、得意洋洋地笑了起来。想要引诱一个极其谨慎的家伙顺从自己的意愿，这种事情对他而言，一点都不难做到——只要了解了对方操纵欲强烈又自负的本性。

对于像伊尔迷这样的、以对己的价值来区分别人的生死的家伙——残酷冷血、却又会深陷于基于自我逻辑的理性。在这种情况之下，明知有利可图，却依旧选择杀死对方。

——这就无异于承认自己在某处，有着近乎失败的、绝对不可忽视的的失控。

黑色的眼珠一动不动地望着他，仿佛是在思索。

“首先，还是先承认你的正确吧。”在十几秒的沉寂之后，伊尔迷歪过头，半张脸浮在苍白的灯光里，“我确实，并不是特别想要杀掉你。毕竟你是一个很不错的合伙人，和你在一起也很愉快——不过，有的时候，也会变得有点碍眼呢，毕竟你是个以惹怒别人为乐的恶趣味的家伙嘛。但是这次，你也做得太过头了一点吧？哎……遇上了这种事情，我也挺为难呢。”

他俯身凑近西索与其对视，却始终没有挪开枪口，“所以，西索-莫罗，来做个选择吧。第一，我现在就杀了你——反正我迟早都会这么做。至于第二嘛，你……”

语调变得缓慢而冰冷，像是半凝结的水银在流淌。

“暂时成为我的家人。”

“…你这是在向我求婚吗♣”

西索微愣，瞳孔少见地张开几分。然而几乎同一时间，也意识到了自己的失态。他迅速恢复笑容，摆出了一贯轻飘飘的语气，却难掩其中的讶异。

伊尔迷的嘴角满意地勾起，露出一个介于冷笑与微笑之间的表情。

“你可以这么认为。”

“哈……”

恍然大悟般，一道让人寒毛直立的冰冷电流，瞬间从大脑流到了脊柱，然后逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸。在喉咙不自觉发出的低语中，西索低下头收拢了手臂，右手紧握住左臂的肘关节，左手抚住了额头。他的手越来越用力，手骨的轮廓与血管突出皮肤，手臂的肌肉也逐渐紧绷。一直到最后，整个身体颤动起来，带动了塑料座椅一起发出“咿咿呀呀”的声响。

“哈哈哈哈…伊尔迷，你…”

他竭力压抑自己，却依旧上气不接下气地低笑出声。

果然，与你这个家伙之间的撕扯，从来都不是什么轻易的事情。当玩弄对方的情绪之时，对方亦在操纵自己。我似乎曾经对什么人这么说过，你一向如此，从来不会给别人留下太多的选项。

你早就知道的吧，即使不在此刻的这种、看似生命被威胁的情况之下，即使明知那是出于某种野心昭然的利用，以及傲慢的企图之心。然而，对于这种让游戏变得更加疯狂有趣、甚至是难以收场的提议——

我又怎么可能会拒绝呢？

“只是稍微……有一点可惜呢。”

长时间的大笑与抽搐后，西索脱力似地瘫倒在座位上舒展身体。他的视线越过漆黑枪管的反光，移向玻璃穹顶之后，那轮被照明灯光所掩盖的月亮。

“似乎每次，你都比我快上一步呢……这难道某种特殊能力吗♠”他自言自语般叹息道，红发垂落在难得没化妆的脸上，反倒有了点孩子似的不甘。

“……什么？”伊尔迷始终无动于衷的表情，终于略微有了一点变化。

“呐，让我在口袋里拿一个东西吧？我想差不多也要到时间了。”

在对方怀疑的视线下，西索从口袋里拿出了个微型收音机。打开开关、调整了旋钮后，就只余下微弱的电磁杂音。然而在几十秒之后，传来了“嘀嗒”的报时，随后是主播的说话声。

［欢迎各位听众收听，每晚八点准时开播的“来电涂鸦”。今天的主持人是我，“兴趣使然的老鼠”。在今天的节目开始之前，我想先播放一段来自一个人的录音。相信我们的观众朋友中，有很多几个月前的那些事件之后，对这个家伙都有耳闻~~哈哈，其实老鼠我也很好奇他是谁，而且录音又会是什么内容呢~~]

紧接着，某个经过了反识别处理，却在一些微妙的地方足以让伊尔迷感到熟悉的声音，在这黑暗广阔的空间里弥散，然后渐渐销声匿迹——

［大家好，我是“想要匿名的魔术师”。前些日子里，我好像给大家制造了不少混乱呢。不过各位接下来不用担心，我在这里应该暂时没有什么别的事情想要做了呢。啊…不…还有一件。虽然只是曾经的一瞬之念，但是我很快又想——为什么不这么去做呢？逼近我们相互欺骗、相互利用、相互帮助，不也度过了一段不无聊的日子嘛？］

［所以我这么来问你——我亲爱的共犯，也是此刻正在威胁我性命的死神——］

“伊尔迷-揍敌客，你愿意与我结婚吗？”

-tbc-


	29. 与火同行1

“什么？那些家伙收到了“魔术师”的邮件居然不联系警察？那家伙可是重要嫌疑人！不仅如此，他们居然还真的播放了录音？”萨次站在岗哨亭上对着电话另一端大喊大叫，“卑鄙无耻的家伙，为了收听率和关注度，真的不择手段。”

“别理他，切，上次还说我。”门淇对着爆库儿小声说，“今天晚上难得他能见到富力士先生本人，所以请了假。结果没想到出了议员的事情，再加上酷拉皮卡辞职、旋律调任，代替的人还没到，只能临时把他找来。谁知道现在“魔术师”又不干好事，看来一会儿又要加班。”

爆库儿挠挠头，一脸不解，“我听说还让半藏还联系了媒体进行舆论管制，我们警察需要管得这么宽吗？”

门淇朝他翻了个巨大的白眼，“如果那些媒体继续拨弄是非再大肆宣扬，给谋杀套上浪漫色彩，肯定会鼓励潜在犯来进行效仿。”

“哦……哦……”爆库儿应和。

萨次挂了电话，脸色不悦地走向他们，“刚才我接到了消息，从监视录像上来看嫌疑人似乎进入了“天空”，上头要求我们立刻进行搜查。不清楚对方有没有同党，让其他人小心一点。”

“这可就难办了。”门淇瞥了眼在夜幕里格外显眼的那幢高楼，“今天好像有重要比赛，游客比平时更多。”

“上头的意思，总不能不做。带几个人去“天空”，再联系下在那里执勤的那几个便衣。呵…好消息一个没有，雨倒是越下越大，而且现在交通也不太好。”萨次撑起雨伞，顺手弹走了防弹衣上的水珠，“要是再这么下去，我们也要跟着倒霉。”

“你陷害我。”伊尔迷站在天台边缘，俯视地面上逐渐靠拢的闪烁红光，手中一上一下地抛动着那个金属环，语气却有点止不住上扬，“你只是想让我继续陪你玩那些无聊的游戏而已。”

“你有这个资格说我吗♦”在一旁开着手机自拍功能，认真地用遮瑕霜掩盖脸部伤痕的西索听言，立刻抬头反驳，“先是殴打，然后再是持枪威胁？这难道就是揍敌客家的行事方式吗？而且连个戒指都不给♠你这个大少爷是不是也太穷了一点。”

伊尔迷嘴角抽了抽，刚凝结的伤口又开始渗血。他拆下了手枪弹匣，从里面倒出了一个细小的东西扔给了对方。冷风吹拂过后，缠斗时被击中的地方开始隐隐泛疼，他有些无奈地揉了揉入太阳穴，感觉到大血管在“突突”地跳动，“接下来你想怎么办？”

“你不是在这里？正好，我们一起去找几个警察玩玩嘛♣”

“别做过头就行。虽然这样反而更麻烦，但如果牵扯到警察死亡，那么他们的一切行动就会变成慰灵之战，任务的成功率就会大幅下降。”

“还有任务？”

“纽托拉尔有一个副手叫鲁培-海兰德，之后警察肯定会调查一切与特拉丁有过节的人，我们还是把他除掉比较好。”伊尔迷拿着手机翻看几下，“可以基本确定的是，他现在应该不会和警察同行。此外还有一个叫武士朵拉-安毕夏斯的保镖兼亲信，有机会也让他闭嘴好了。”

“看来你又找到了理由来压榨我的劳动力。”西索撇了撇嘴，做出不开心的样子。

对方仿佛没看见他的表情，“明明是你自己做事没做干净。”

“……♠”

他们离开了天顶上广阔寂静的空间，喧杂的声音与人群的气味重新充斥周围，西索抬起头看大荧幕，不屑地哼了一声，“首秀开场才多久就被裁判计数，无聊的家伙。”

“……早知道我就应该去下注，明明这次赔率这么好。”伊尔迷随口嘀咕了句，目光在几个便衣警察身上扫过，没好气地问对方，”今天的这场闹剧，如果你错误地估计了那样东西的重要性，又或者说我根本没有来。你打算怎么收场？”

本来你就不是为了那种理由，而且我知道你会来的——西索心想，但是他没这么说。

“你这不来了吗？”他轻笑道。

西索歪头察看昏厥过去的便衣警察，虽然心里不太情愿，但是他还是听从那个要求，因这种货色而与伊尔迷闹不愉快实在不值。

“你觉得这个家伙会感谢那个叫鲁什么的♣还是会偷偷咒骂他呢♠”，又略花了点力气将倒在地上的家伙拖进隐蔽处后，他接了通话与对方闲聊。

“若不是因为鲁培-海兰德，他就会被杀掉。但是反之如果不是因为鲁培，他现在也不会躺在地上，并且之后脑震荡进医院？”

“嗯哼♥”

对方停了片刻，似乎分神去处理了点事，语气若有所思“如果是第一个的话，对于一个警察而言好像不太道德。至于第二个……咦，这么对他们的被害人，好像也还是不太对。所以，你还是祈祷一下自己不要倒霉被抓比较好。”

“这个嘛……还是要看你那边了呢，我这里好像此路不通♦”他站在台阶上望着尚未被任何人注意的出口，无趣地撇了撇嘴。

“237的比赛马上就要结束了…警察的注意力应该会被涌出大门口的观众吸引走，如果再考虑到电梯与各个分流…一分钟。”

“我怎么可能在这么短的时间到，又不是短跑世界冠军♠而且你不是还让我要表现出若无其事的样子♦”

“一分十五秒，根据靡稽的情报，我找到目标的位置了。”

…

鲁培-海兰德七年前第一次见到特拉丁-纽托拉尔时，可从来没有想到过现在这个情形。当时他不过是个走了运当上猎人的记者，自认满怀抱负与才能，却始终不得志，成天只能干些诸如寻人之类的无聊小事。纽托拉尔当时是协会的管事，就算有竞选上政府议员的可能性，在这种人才辈出的地方毫不显眼。唯一有点优势的是他那张略显老成的面相，容易给人种经验丰富的可靠感。另外举止也算是文雅，颇有绅士风度。

而他选择特拉丁，除了主张与他相同这种最基本的原因，还是因为特拉丁虽然性格正直，富有热情，但却在某些地方缺少了一些决断力与敏感度。这一点上，有益于他以后的个人发展。

只不过现在，一切设想都成为了泡影——不，要真的只是这样就好了。

夜晚前他得知了特拉丁的死讯，但是来不及去哀悼。他必须销毁掉一些文件，以防止它们落入警方的手里。为了这一次特拉丁能当上猎人协会在巴托齐亚的分会长，他不得不去笼络了某些人，也暗地里也有些不怎么光彩的算计。当然，这些事他并没有让特拉丁知道，那个人实在是过于刚正。

那个凶手究竟属于哪一方？他得不出确切的答案。特拉丁这些年来得罪的人不少，从议会厅里的政敌到军队，还有会长选举的竞争者……不过因为此采取这种堂而皇之的高风险手段？除此之外，他又想到了协会里那些激进的无政府主义者，他们将协会当作了互助社区和自由市场，是绝对不会容许一个有着政治背景的人加入选举的。

又在几分钟前，警察来了联络，让他躲起来等待支援。对方没有直言情况，但他猜测那个凶手此刻已经逃脱了包围，并且自己是他的下一个目标。他颤抖着手将电脑里的文件上传至云端，然后在删除一切本地痕迹——出于安全考虑，他先前选择了废弃的工作室，除了少数知情人外，应该没有什么人知道这个地方。

等一等——他的心里突然警铃大作，恐慌的感觉掠过脑海。从刚才开始，他一心只想着手中的事情从而没有注意到这点。似乎从不知道什么时候开始，他就再也没有听见任何人的脚步声，只余下了诡异的静寂。武士朵拉应该在外面销毁书面文件，这怎么可能？

他走到外室，赫然看见那个身材魁梧、平日里认真严肃、不苟言笑的男人——我为什么要要去回想他几分钟前的样子？如果他的思维再快上几倍，也许会立刻掐断这种的想法，因为那除了让他更为震惊之外没有任何好处。但是归根结底，以他的经验与知识而言，没有办法相信，武士朵拉最终会就这么轻易地、不声不响地死去。

红发男人悠闲地坐在椅子上，鲁培还没能来得及看清，身后的灯就被另一人轻轻地关上了。但是凭借路灯光下那明显的个人标识，他还是认出了眼前的人：在一个多星期前，他们受到了一封匿名信，有人检举协会所属猎人的一些不当行为。当时他们一心提高支持率，不约而同地认为这是向其它会员展示自己能力的好机会，只是那封信的内容过于模凌两可，他们不曾掌握任何有益的信息。也正因为此，他刚才没有将这件事放在心上。

然而那瞬间，某种从不曾有过的诡异灵感，犹如久病之人垂死时的回光返照，他真正地，完全明白了过来。无论是暗含在那言辞中的叵测居心，又或者他们真的在调查中无意掌握了什么，这些都不是造成这个状况的任何理由。

他看着对方渐渐走近。

只是不走运罢了。

也许原本在人群中擦肩而过千万次都不会被理会。

但因为某人的一时之念，又或是出于某个与他们几乎没有直接关系的理由，就这么轻易地演变为了灭顶之灾。

警车在双黄线的另一侧与他们擦肩而过。

如果鲁培想要刻意躲开搜查，那么毫无疑问从警方意识到凶手的新目标，再到赶来这一隐蔽处，这一系列动作显得略快了一些。而且在撤离“天空”时也并不太顺利，遇到了一些预料外的小麻烦。伊尔迷不打算去揭穿西索的小动作，离开“天空”时对方的兴奋感尚未平息，总是需要一些途径释放。只要不太过分，便随那家伙的心意，况且他自己也有把握能随时脱身离去。

后视镜里的红光越来越远，他低头看见手机里又有了新的短讯。按灭了屏幕后，觉得今夜雨滴声格外让人烦躁。

回到公寓，他在落地窗前像一个多小时前那样俯视着混乱的夜晚。玻璃反射着倒影，但却看不见任何表情。隔壁的年轻人在举行派对，对于音乐的品味却令人发指，而且还在楼道里留下了恶心的快餐气味。室内的温度也太高，电视机里那个三流主持人反复地说着“魔术师”之类的词语——但那又怎么样？“魔术师”无名无姓，只不过是个一戳就破的轻薄假象。

——总有一天，也会有那种情况出现的吧。

旅团、警察、过去与未来潜在的仇家，甚至到更早之前——西索早就一只脚踏进地狱了。曾经他只觉得对方活着比死了好，死在舞台上比无人知晓的角落里好，而自己亲自下手比等别人杀死好，即使他此外从未去关心过他人的落幕。死亡只是死亡，和“任务完成”四个字没有本质区别。鲜血也不会因为怎么死，又或者死在何处而改变颜色——但是此刻，他却还是忍不住涌起某些渴望。

为什么不直接去做呢？这样有什么不好？在得到答案的同时，他也能完成一件不因任何人或条件的完美暗杀。

“从“天空”里开始，你的表情就一直很可怕呢，不会是在想什么吓人的事情吧♠”

西索换了件舒适的家居服，手中端着半杯红酒站在他身后，声音像是含着口氤氲的热气，“还是说，是有什么生理需求没有被满足吗♥”

“杀人也算是生理需求吗？”

对方的倒影眨了眨眼睛，“对我来说好像没有什么区别♦而且听说如果自控与压抑过度的话不利于心理健康，时间一长还容易扭曲变态哦♥”

“……”伊尔迷转身瞪了对方几秒钟，翻滚的情绪渐渐平息。

他又想到了件重要的事，挫败地叹了口气，表情里有点不情不愿，“我母亲好像知道我们的事了，她要我们明天回枯枯戮。”

-tbc-


	30. 与火同行2

西索站在废弃的古老石塔顶端，百无聊赖地远眺向深秋清晨的枯枯戮山坡。深蓝与群青相接的天空仿佛映照着另一个世界，被光晕照亮的流云飞速变幻，野兽般翻滚嬉戏。边缘处晕染开玫红的色彩，再沾染了点金边。

只是此时日光尚未探出地平线，其余万物依旧黑暗。

最远处的阴影是塞拉尼安城区的轮廓，靠近中心的高耸建筑像是树枝的幼芽。如果不是揍敌客家的私人领地，然后再去掉附近山谷里把土地切割得乱七八糟的禁区，这里没准还真的会成为大众眼里的好地方。

庭院里被他惊扰后就一直狂吠的大狗终于安静了下来，几十秒之后，他听见石阶上有了新的脚步声。

“听我爷爷说，很早这里以前是个烽火台，后来在周围建了新的院子。”伊尔迷走到他的身边，抱拢双臂托头若有所思，“奇犽小时候很喜欢这里，但是当时台阶对他来说有点高，所以每次都手脚并用才能上来。柯特也是，但是动作更小心一点，不会弄得全身都是灰。但是靡稽就和他们完全不一样，他讨厌爬上爬下。”

“那你怎么样♥突然有点好奇，你在那个年龄时的样子。”西索弯腰将下巴抵在壁沿上，面颊贴着冰冷的石壁，歪头看向对方。

“我……还可以吧。”对方含糊其词地回答，不知是阐明来意还是转移话题，“我听管家说他们单独找过你。”

“哎呀，你是在担心我吗？真罕见♠”他嬉笑地调侃，看到对方的大白眼后立刻正了正神色，“你父亲还有你爷爷那个老头子，比想象中好说话好相处很多呢。倒是你妈…咳…她真是个狠人。”

伊尔迷嘴角抽了抽，大概是联想到了什么，“嗯，她现在大概超感动的。”

“还有你的那两个弟弟，小的那个一直不声不响地偷偷观察我。另一个倒是正大光明地盯着我的脸看了半天，指着我大叫了一声“原来是你”后，就躲房间里不出来了♣我长得很恐怖吗？”

“别理他，靡稽就是这么莫名其妙。”

西索被那略带抱怨的语调逗笑了，然后才发现对方的异样，“你大清早穿得这么正式，一会儿是有重要的事？”

“我和父亲今天早上要去‘灰方’，那里有一个小型的晋升仪式。”

“原来如此…看来有人以后要称呼你为’祖迪中校’咯，需要我提前恭喜你一下吗？”

伊尔迷耸了耸肩，“算了吧，反正你用不着这个称呼。况且这也没什么值得高兴的……合作手段而已，又不是什么不得了的目标。”

大概是之前黑林病毒那件事的一些后续吧，西索心想。以对方的年龄而言，若不是破格晋升，未免也略早了一点，不过他并没有再问下去。伊尔迷似乎，将几个月前他对庞弗雷特那番有真有假的话，完全默认为了暂求保命的信口胡诌——既然如此，他当然应该去接受对方为数不多的好意。

“既然已经见过他们了，那你……”伊尔迷开了口，却又立刻愣住。最终只有喉结动了动，无奈地叹出口气，“没什么。”

偶尔也会有点良心受挫的正常人样子，是因为在自己老家的原因吗？不过对于那些没说完的话，西索倒也有所底数。毕竟隔天前的事，他们本就各自心怀鬼胎。

世界悄然破晓，“野兽”仿佛一瞬间都燃烧起了烈焰，遍布了镀金的天空。泛起深绿的落叶林中，又有金黄与艳红交杂，隐约可见倾塌或者被遮埋的黑色建筑残余。石块的泥缝间长满灰绿的苔藓，爬藤植物掉完了叶子，只余下光秃秃的红色茎蔓与紫黑的浆果。松鸦与山雀的鸣叫变得急促密集，稀薄的山雾开始散去，世界逐渐清晰可辨。

没人再开口，只是不约而同地望向了同个方向。在心照不宣的默契中，享受新的早晨来临前，最后一段闲适时光。

…

“然后，你就不告而别了？一条信息都没留下？”琳西手捧超大份海盐焦糖冰激凌，挥舞着勺子听得津津有味，“而且还是在刚刚订婚，见了他家里人之后？老天，你可真是个极品人渣。”

西索手里“噼里啪啦”地洗着牌，委屈地唧唧哼哼，“我才没那么糟糕呢！而且这根本就不是我的问题，那家伙就是个自我中心又爱使唤人的混蛋♣明明是他先求婚，但是一转眼就翻脸，还火急火燎地想把我撵走。虽然我的确可能会给他们带来了一点小小的麻烦，但是他也太无情无义了一点♦”

“哦……”琳西煞有介事地点了点头，“那就是人渣遇上了人渣。”

“好歹我给你买了冰激淋，就不能说点好的吗？”

少女吐吐舌头扮了个鬼脸，转身到柜台的另一侧，开始接待那位刚翻阅完菜单和价目表的新住客。

将皱巴巴的杂志揉成一卷塞进垃圾桶，西索坐在旅店门厅里数天花板上的霉斑。

一夜之间，包括“龙巢”之内的几家俱乐部和赌场都易了主，接手的是个在“十老头”衰退后，迫切想要挣得一席之地的无名小卒。若是被擅长巧取豪夺的盗贼头子，还有精于算计的军火商长子知道了成交价格，准会被嘲笑到明年。但是他并不对此有任何惋惜，甚至又夹杂了点玩弄成分——想要在塞拉尼安立足，又岂是几个能随便买到的商品决定的。

这当然只是他在反复无常中萌生出的再个不值一提的念头。“天空”也好，“龙巢”也罢，不过一场不会回顾的，繁华又喧闹的游戏。也许未来的某天他会再去那里，又也许不会。反正时至今日，他已然尽兴。

只是一通挥霍过后，又有了不可避免的空虚无聊罢了。

伊尔迷有些好笑地听完了两人的对话，然后示意那个女孩给自己办手续。因为易容了的原因，西索显然没有注意到他。

虽然出于截然不同的理由，他们却不约而同地得出了相同的结论。不过他确实没有预想到，而对方大概也永远不会承认，就算只是一瞬间，曾有知度而退的微小体贴之心。

先前在与一些人捉迷藏时，西索大概是抱着某种类似分享的恶作剧心态，罕见地给他寄了张明信片，顺便附赠了几个对方的小喽啰。正如他在那天夜里在酒吧对库洛洛说的那样，西索在上面提到自己准备去塔纳利亚。但是他当时还是隐藏了一部分的故事，并没有对盗贼头子全盘托出——反正，当时那个问题是“西索现在在什么地方？”，又不是“他曾经去过什么地方？”，因此也不能算他违背了交易。

而那张明信片的真正来源，是这个几乎不存于大众视野的荒漠小镇——盖尔纳。西索那时当然不会考虑到有今天的情况，但是伊尔迷有一种预感，如果那家伙因为什么原因还在巴托齐亚境内停留，那么大概会是在这里。

他站在门厅里查看旅店布局图和四周的道路地图，但是眼角余光却不自觉的瞥向那个坐在沙发上，一边叹气一边打量着其他住客的家伙。大概又在玩他的打分游戏吧，毕竟盖尔纳作为邻近边境的中转站，总是能吸引到些诸如逃犯之类的亡命徒。

对方的目光掠过了他，又立刻转回停留了几秒。然后眉毛皱了起来，开始认真地打量他的脸，眼神里似乎多了点疑惑。

注意到西索手指间的反光同时，伊尔迷意识到有些事情确实发生了变化。

——就比如说，下次易容出现在对方面前时，要记得摘下戒指。

在摔门的巨响里，伊尔迷被对方重重地摔在门板上，还没等他反应过来，冰冷的左手就攀上了耳际。尖利的指甲先是小心地摩挲，但是寻找到面具的接缝处后，又立刻急切起来，粗暴的手法很快划破了那层薄薄的材料。撕下了几小片碎块后，西索显然对此失去了耐心，胡乱的摆弄同时，开始低头亲吻他的颈侧。

伊尔迷的手从对方的大臂移至背脊，又抚过结实的腰侧与腹肌。当西索的呼吸愈发急促时，他报复似地突然用力将其甩在了墙面上。对方指甲立刻在脸上留下了划痕，他没有去理会，只是迅速地清理完了另外半张面具。

两人迅速各自摆脱了碍事的上衣，西索将他扯近自己，左手扣着后腰，右手手指顺着腹部的肌肉线向下开始解皮带扣。伊尔迷搂住西索的后颈，吻了吻锁骨窝，用力地咬在了对方线条完美的肩膀上。

“……♦”

西索倒吸了一口气。

接着，伊尔迷听见他开始笑——与大部分时间里那种嘲讽似的，得逞后的，又或者是虚伪的笑容的不同。而与对方处于极度兴奋下的笑容相比，又好像多了些其他成分。

但事实上，这只是个再简单不过的笑而已。

“接下来你有什么打算♠”西索腰上系着浴巾，坐在床上乱翻那堆花里胡哨的广告纸，然后将张刻里斯餐厅的菜单折了四折，扔向墙再等它“啪”一声落地。

伊尔迷把百叶窗拨开一个小口，用手指刮去白雾后，看见天色渐暗下来。他回过身擦了擦下滴着水的头发，拿起手机翻看，满意地扬起了眉毛，“我接到了一个新任务，需要去卡金国。”

“不会是…几分钟前才接到的吧♥”

“无可奉告。”

“真是巧合，我也准备去那里♣不过我没租车，也不想坐长途巴士去有国际机场的城市，你载我一程怎么样？”

“当然，嗯……其实我想在州际公路上飙车很久了，只是一直没机会。”

“那我还真是……绝对不能错过♥”西索回答，挪过身吻了吻对方的鼻梁。

几天之后—— 

西索做在副驾驶，手臂随意地搁在完全开启的车窗上，狂风因此扑面而来。预想到了这一点，他没花时间去浪费发胶。而驾驶座上的那个人，带着与他同款的挡风镜，为了不影响驾驶将长发束成了马尾，只留下几缕被风吹散的落在外面。他扬起手摆弄了一会儿，对方浑然不觉，显然还沉浸在自己的世界里。

愉悦吗？那是当然的。只是同时扎根于心中的恶意，也再次像投石入水的波纹。

迟早有一天，那个时刻会到来吧。无数日日夜夜里，以各种方式出现在他的想象里，但是却始终没有办法勾勒出完整的轮廓。不，甚至连想象都成了困难的事。这种原本用于聊以自慰的行为，就在几秒钟前，悄然腐蚀出了更深的空虚。

你也一样，不是吗？所以在那时想必…你不会让我失望，你又何时让我失望过呢？不是因为什么任务或者比赛，只是单纯以爱回应爱，以杀意回应杀意，与欲望回应欲望。无需强迫，无需引诱，因为那本就是留到最终的亲昵。 

但是，某种不曾有过的，或者长久以来被忽视的预感又让他有些遗憾。

被对方杀死，他不会有怨言与留恋，也不会去在意活下来的人有何感想。只是若是相反的结局，伊尔迷死去的同时，大概也会将他的高潮一并带走。

与他无限接近，却又背道而驰，这样的人也许再不会有。他就会像是一个吸了致死量毒品却被侥幸救回的瘾君子，在漫长的时间里被迫反复回想那一瞬间，却再也无法达到。

他转头望向了窗外。

灰色的道路延展至目光所及的尽头之外，引擎的轰鸣占据了两人外的所有空间。视野无限开阔，只是除了两边半荒地那些飞速退却的、半枯不枯的灌木与野草，不管是晴空还是道路，一切都好像再无变化——

所幸，今还远非破灭之时。

-End-


	31. 番外：无事之夜

西索抱着被子弹击中的左臂撬开了位于三楼的公寓窗户，大摇大摆地脱了衣服走进浴室冲洗身体上的泥土和汗液。他走音严重地哼着某一首小调，随意地用鲜血将白瓷片砌成的淋浴间弄得一团糟。

用浴室里的消毒纱布止了血，没等身体上的水珠蒸发，便拖着一地的水走到了起居室里，同时毫不客气地打开了所有的灯。血管在太阳穴里跳动，之前喝下去的酒精让他头痛欲裂。他开始翻动放在桌上的教科书，可惜一只手不怎么能掌握坚硬的封皮与沉重的厚度，反让湿手印留在了文字上面，纸张开始发皱。

他侧过身瞥了一眼窗外，隐约有人在黑暗里低声咒骂。悠闲地躺倒在了床上滚了几圈，潮湿的头发在被子上压出痕迹，伤口的纱布又隐隐开始变红。即使闭上了眼睛，明晃晃的灯光还是穿透了眼皮，他就这么在刺目中半梦半醒。

没过多久，西索听见了门的响动与钥匙碰撞的金属声。十几秒之后，脚步声离他越来越近，并没有刻意隐藏。“哗——”，这是衣料摩擦声——对方大概从口袋里拿出了枪。接着是子弹上膛的撞击，最后是松开保险的微小碰撞。

“为什么不开枪？”十几秒之后，他笑了笑，却没有睁开眼睛。

“因为枪声会引来别人啊。”伊尔迷回答他。

“把我的尸体交出去也行哟，他们只是想要我死而已咯。”

“嘛……反正你现在也活不了多久了，我在肥皂液、纱布、书本、还有床铺里都下了毒。只要不是揍敌客家的人，都会在触碰不久之后慢慢死掉的。”

“不是吧，那么可怕？”他不开心地撅了撅嘴。

“你做了什么？被这么多人追杀？”对方问。

“很在意吗？”

“我只是在考虑要不要把你交出去而已。”

西索睁开眼，躺在床上与那双漆黑的眼睛对视，然后轻舔了一下唇角。

“我今天有一场比赛，虽然对手很有趣～但是胜负很明显。他们老板在对方身上下注了不少的钱，并且试图收买想让我故意输掉～为此还答应给我30%的赌金。但是我在比赛场上一激动，不小心把对方打死咯～”

“骗人，明明从一开始就打算耍对方吧。”伊尔迷冷笑了一声，眼神中隐隐约约地透露出不相信的目光。但是他还是收回了枪，拉开椅子坐在了书桌旁。

“所以你是不打算不把我交出去了？”他直起身看着对方的侧脸，咧开嘴调笑道，“这样的话我能不能雇佣你把那些人都杀了呢？”

伊尔迷耸了耸肩没有马上回答，只是从包里取出了一沓文件和笔记本电脑，拿笔在指间转动了两圈，“今天不行，我明天有due。”

“那真是太可惜了。”西索咕哝道，又重重躺了回去，大幅度的动作牵引到了伤口，“啊对了，我手臂里还留着子弹，你能帮我拿出来吗？超级疼呢。”

“我不是医生，而且这是我的床，不是什么病床。”

“你应该很擅长处理这种伤口不是嘛，杀手先生。”

“哈？”伊尔迷不屑地轻哼了一声，低下头开始往纸上写字，“我很少受伤，没道理要一直处理这种事情。不过我可以给你打一针杜冷丁，只是我掌握不好给别人的剂量，说不定一针下去你很快就死了。”

西索努了努嘴，“好吧，那还是在你的床上慢慢等死比较好～”

对方微皱了皱眉毛，没有再理会他。

他无聊地望向灰色的床架，伸出手用长指甲在上面敲打了一段节奏。然后在床垫上翻滚了几圈，金属管开始吱吱呀呀地响。在弄出了这些动静之后，他睁大眼睛望向了顶灯。在刺眼的光芒开始在视网膜上留下黑影时，他又起了身，再一次明目张胆地盯起了对方。

黑色的头发比以前微微长了一些，大概再过半年，就能垂到肩膀了吧。

他这么想道，然后继续故意用力凝视着对方。

伊尔迷放任着那道停留在自己身上的目光，继续着手中的工作。两人就这么一动一静地僵持着，仿佛都在等待对方打断平衡。

“你在写什么，换了好几支笔了。”十分钟之后，西索忍不住问。

“问卷调查。”

“心理学的？我看到你的教科书了，你这学期选修了心理学的基础课？”

“以后不要乱翻我的教科书，很贵的。”对方不满地撇了撇嘴。

“嗯哼，所以问卷是课程的一部分？”

“是的……有关大众心理学研究的体验作业，要求每个人找30个左右的对象进行问卷调查，然后做一些分析什么的。这没什么难的，可是问题就是，我们的助教要求我们把那些问卷也交上去。”伊尔迷解释道，然后写完了手中的那张纸，换了一支笔之后开始填写下一张。

“你不想到处去找人给你写问卷，所以打算自己填然后装模作样地进行分析？”西索扬起了眉毛，侧过头好奇地阅读着对方刚写完的那张问卷，夸张地责怪道，“喂喂喂，你这可是敷衍了事哦。”

对方翻了一个白眼，“我上这门课又不是为了体验怎么进行心理学研究，只要知道结果就好了。”

西索歪过头，“我可以帮你填写问卷哦。”

“虽然我认为把你归到“大众”感觉怪怪的……”伊尔迷用笔戳了戳下颚，认真地思考了一会儿，“不过也行，就当作极端案例分析吧。”

“你要特意讨论一下我这个案例吗？那真是太好咯。”西索拿过一张纸，眨了眨眼睛又问，“对了，我身体里的毒大概什么时候发作？不会是在我写问卷的时候吧？”

“会在你因为伤口感染，得了败血症死亡之后发作。”伊尔迷转过头看向他，嘴角泛了一个弧度，“所以，至少不是现在。”

“那还真是幸运。”西索轻笑了声。

窗外的黑暗里，尖利的引擎声呼啸而过。

-End-


	32. 番外：礼物（父亲节番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首发于2018年6月-纪念我的父亲。  
> 即使我们之间缘分很浅，但是永远会以某种形式联系在一起。大概也许会有一天，我会再次和你在同一个空间里见面，然后和你讲这个世间发生的故事。

6月17日，是巴托齐亚的父亲节。

席巴-揍敌客走下私家飞艇，几个小时之前他在某个会议上和一帮蠢蛋谈判，直到现在脑子里还回荡着对方的大叫。为此，他当场摔碎了一个玻璃杯扬长而去，二十分钟之后，有人打电话给他致歉。

管家走上前告诉他，有人给他邮寄了一个包裹，地址是他的私人邮箱，他们检查了之后认为不是危险物品。席巴有些疑惑，很少有人知道，而且也很少有人会真的用那个邮箱号码。他的工作伙伴使用的是工作邮箱，其余大多让下人亲自送达。

“按照靡稽少爷的说法，是伊尔迷少爷给您寄的。”管家对他说。

这倒是挺稀奇，他的大儿子几乎不用私人路线与他联系。伊尔迷因为一项任务远在国外，已经过了三年的时间，期间大约一年回家一次。他每次停留的时间都很少，只有不超过半个月的时间。席巴极少与对方联系，而且每次都是用的工作线路，讨论一切诸如任务的进程之类的。

“拿到我的书房里来。”

他先拆开了那个纸盒，然后打开了黑色的牛皮匣子，里面是一把精美的定制大马士革刀。刀身布满铸造型花纹，在微观的刀刃上形成锯齿，从而更为锋利。这是世界上最为有名的军刀之一，但是产量稀少，其中名家精品更是难求。对方非常清楚他的收藏刀具上的喜好，使用的也是他最为顺手的那种类型的刀柄。

席巴握着刀在手中转了转，平日里一直严肃的脸忍不住泄露出了一丝笑容。

在纸盒的一旁是一个大纸袋，从图案上看，多半来自是靡稽。打开之后，他黑着脸拿出了几瓶奥米加3，几瓶清肺颗粒，以及护肝产品。除此之外还有颈椎按摩仪，腰痛贴，眼药水，皮带，领带扣等等。他敢肯定对方一定是在商场里被导购小姐忽悠花了眼，所以索性把所有打上了“父亲节”的商品全部扫荡一空。

不过一想到那个胖子终于出了门，他的心里多少还是有些欣慰。正好此时，他注意到靡稽正在偷偷摸摸地站在门外，似乎是在因为自己的礼物而忐忑不安。席巴看着对方不怎么高明地挪动着身躯，似乎想要观察他的表情。若是在平时，他肯定会数落对方一顿，但是今天？

“靡稽，进来。”

小胖子磨磨蹭蹭地走了进来。

“你今年也22岁了。”他努力地撇下嘴角，作出父亲威严的样子，“应该快点去找个对象了，给你的弟弟们做个榜样，不要一直沉迷于网聊。”

对方的立刻涨红了脸反驳，“大哥22岁的时候，你可是什么都没有说。”

“因为那是你大哥。”席巴耸了耸肩。

“哼，伊尔迷那家伙还不是被别人拐到其他国家去了。”靡稽恶狠狠地说，表情里却有点寂寞，“奇犽也不知道在友客鑫怎么样了，现在柯特和妈妈每天都盯着我一个人念叨。就连爷爷，他老人家闲着没事的时候，也一直找我茬。”

“他那是在出外勤。”席巴说道，“如果你想出门，我也不会拦着。”

“那还是算了，我觉得我不适合外勤。”靡稽迟疑了一会儿，有些不好意思吞吞吐吐道，“其实我和大哥前段时间打过电话。他说他从个人角度而言，希望我能在家呆着……因为他不信任别人。”

“嗯，一直以来你做的很好，就是有的时候有点脱线……”

对方似乎有些开心，但是却出于窘迫不想表现出来，立刻转移了话题，“奇犽那个死小孩，也给你寄了东西，我出去找找。”

奇犽的礼物是一大堆巧克力饼干，以及各种甜食点心，让席巴想起了在对方小时候他经常趁基裘不注意时给他买巧克力。有的时候奇犽吃完了点心却没有刷干净牙齿，然后父子俩一起在她的尖叫声中捂住耳朵。在那堆特色零食下，还有几张明信片和友客鑫标志物的挂件之类。最最底部，是一张父亲节贺卡。对方应该原本写了什么，但是之后被擦掉了，只余下空白的卡面。

他将卡片压在了书桌的玻璃下，然后拆开了一盒饼干。

柯特此时轻轻地推门走了进来，塞给了他一个大大的信封，然后立刻默不做声的离开了。

信封里是一张他的肖像画，可以看出用了心，但是并不熟练。席巴翻到了背面，上面用笔写了一行字。

“我爱你，爸爸。”

比起奇犽几年前给我画的猫脸涂鸦，这个像多了，席巴想到。然后他翻出了一个合适相框，把肖像画与那副涂鸦挂在了一起。

一切结束之后，他走出门，看见桀诺在院子里晒太阳。

“父亲节快乐。”他说着，将手中的纸盒放在了对方面前的木桌上。

老头子看了看，然后示意他坐在另一个躺椅上。

“彼此彼此。”对方说。

他们不约而同笑了起来。

-end-


End file.
